L'Héritage d'Eidolon
by miss.death.paris
Summary: L'Empereur Kylo Ren, cruel et despotique, règne sur la galaxie, sa garde personnelle, menée par son maître Ren, Poe Dameron, acquise à sa cause. Mais la rébellion gronde, sur différentes planètes des femmes et des hommes se soulèvent contre le joug tyrannique de Ren, notamment un jeune rebelle du nom de Armitage Hux. #Slash #Threesome #Kypoe #Kylux #PoexHux #Kypux
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaiming:** L'univers de Star Wars et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. je ne gagne rien à écrire sur eux.

 **Rating:** M

 **Résumé:** L'Empereur Kylo Ren, cruel et despotique, règne sur la galaxie, sa garde personnelle, menée par son maître Ren, Poe Dameron, acquise à sa cause. Mais la rébellion gronde, sur différentes planètes des femmes et des hommes se soulèvent contre le joug tyrannique de Ren, notamment un jeune rebelle du nom de Armitage Hux.

 **Pairing:** triangle Kylo Ren/Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux

 **Note de l'auteur:** Comme vous l'aurez peut-être remarqué, une distribution « originale » des rôles pour Hux et Poe. Un petit « handicap » posé par Sorah_Kenway. ;)

 **L'HÉRITAGE D'EIDOLON**

 _ **Royaume:**_ Planète Tatooine puis Empire: diverses planètes annexées telles que Naboo, Coruscant, Kamino

 _ **Cité Impériale sur Tatooine:**_ Eidolon

 _ **Empereur Actuel:**_ Kylo Ren, de la nouvelle lignée de Ren (nom de naissance: Ben Solo)

 _ **Mère:**_ Princesse régente Leïa

 _ **Père:**_ Han Solo, décédé

Ancien Roi puis Empereur de Eidolon, grand-père de Kylo Ren: Darth Vader lignée de Sith, éteinte avec lui, décédé

Ancienne Reine puis Impératrice de Eidolon: Padmé Amidala, femme de Darth Vader, décédée

Ancien conseiller de Darth Vader: Connétable Sheev Palpatine

Résidence impériale sur Naboo: Antala

Garde royale: Impériale Guards

Chef: Capitaine Phasma

Garde personnelle du Roi: Ren Guards, antrustions, serment de fidélité au Roi (Ren Knights)

Chef: Maître Ren (Poe Dameron)

Conseiller de Kylo Ren : Connétable Snoke

Soulèvement/révolte menés par: l'Alliance rebelle

Membre de l'Alliance: Armitage Hux, prisonnier et bucellaire de Kylo Ren, Rey, Finn également prisonniers et esclaves de l'Empire

Base: Plaine de Mérir sur D'Qar

 **CHAPITRE 1**

Tout son corps n'était qu'une seule et même douleur. Il essaya de bouger mais il se rendit compte qu'il était entravé par des menottes magnétiques aux poignets et aux chevilles, elle-mêmes reliées aux membres de ses camarades. La mission avait été un fiasco total et maintenant ils étaient amenés prisonniers, leurs sorts sûrement déjà décidés. La mort très certainement. Maintenant à savoir quelle mort. Rapide et quasi-indolore ou lente et douloureuse. Tout dépendraient s'ils auraient envie de jouer ou simplement de se débarrasser d'eux au plus vite. Armitage Hux espérait qu'ils seraient exaspérés et désireux d'en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec eux. Pas pour lui mais pour les plus jeunes de sa petite équipe qu'il entendait sangloter. Merde! Certains n'étaient que des gosses! Mais ils n'étaient pas assez nombreux et organisés pour se permettre de refuser le soutien qu'on leur offrait. Et voilà le résultat! Enchaînés à bord de ce vaisseau, amenés captifs amener à Eidolon, fief de l'Empereur qu'ils tentaient par les moyens les plus désespérés de détruire.

Une vive lumière lui fit plisser les yeux. Il ne put apercevoir que quelques silhouettes entrer dans ce qui leur servait de cellule de fortune sur le vaisseau Finalizer qui les amenait vers leurs funeste destin. A fond de cale, oui. Quand ses yeux s'habituèrent à la soudaine clarté, il comprit qu'il 'avait plus à faire à de simples soldats. Son corps se raidit instantanément et la douleur l'élança de nouveau. Vêtus tout de noir, un sabre à la ceinture, les capes descendant majestueusement dans leur dos, il reconnut la Ren Guard. Pas l'impériale Guard, ce qui aurait déjà été étonnant pour capturer un simple groupe de rebelles, mais la garde personnelle de l'Empereur, la Ren Guard. Hux déglutit et instinctivement se leva pour se placer devant ses camarades qu'il intima du regard de rester tranquilles. Il ne voulait qu'il leur arrive le moindre mal. C'était stupide et naïf, bien sûr qu'il leur arriverait du mal. Mais pour le moment, il était responsable d'eux et s'il devait prendre des coups pour tous avant la sentence finale, il les encaisserait sans, trop, broncher.

Les talons claquaient sur le sol de métal et les six gardes s'écartèrent légèrement pour laisser passer un homme pas très grand mais qui pourtant dégagé une aura qui l'écrasait, les cheveux et les yeux noirs, le teint hâlé et la mine sévère.

« -Je suis Poe Dameron, maître Ren.

-Vu votre réputation, je vous voyais plus grand. Je suis Armitage Hux.

Le maître Ren le regarda de haut en bas.

-Vu votre réputation, je vous voyais… plus vieux.

Les deux homme se jaugèrent un moment du regard. Puis le maître des Ren Guards reprit:

-Vous avez vraiment cru que votre pitoyable tentative de sabotage réussirait? Vous et ces… paysans, jeta t-il dédaigneusement en indiquant les trois autres rebelles d'un seul regard, contre l'Empire?

-Je suis d'un naturel optimiste, répondit Hux, un brin bravache. Mais j'avoue que nous nous attendions pas à tomber sur adversaires aussi prestigieux. J'en suis flattée.

-Ce n'est qu'une coïncidence. Malchanceuse pour vous.

-Mais les Ren Guards? Que faîtes-vous si loin d'Eidolon? N'êtes-vous pas censé ne pas quitter notre cher Empereur d'une semelle comme de bons toutous?

Poe Dameron lui offrit un sourire mauvais rempli de malice. Hux comprit et blêmit.

-Il est là, murmura t-il.

-Quelle rapidité d'esprit! se moqua le maître Ren. A ne pas comprendre comment l'Alliance rebelle n'est pas réussi jusque là à renverser l'Empire! Tremblons, mes amis!

Et les six autres Ren Guards de partir dans un éclat de rire qui donna à Hux envie de distribuer quelques pains dans leurs figures pour leur faire ravaler leur suffisance. Il fit un pas en avant vers Dameron mais d'un geste prompt celui-ci lui décocha un coup dans l'estomac et Hux tomba à genoux. il était diminué par l'attaque et les longues heures attaché. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait pu lui tenir tête et il lui fit bien comprendre en levant les yeux et en soutenant son regard d'un air buté.

-Tu as du cran, Armitage Hux. Mais ça ne te servira pas à grand chose quand notre grand Empereur Kylo Ren me donnera l'honneur de te transpercer moi-même le coeur de ma lame. »

Et les six Ren Guards disparurent, lest laissant de nouveau dans le noir.

-Hux, ça va? lui demanda une voix juvénile.

-Oui, Rey, t'inquiète. Il m'a juste chatouillé les côtes.

-L'Empereur était à Sylvana? demanda une autre voix, masculine cette fois. Comment se fait-il que nous ne le savions pas? On n'a pas des espions, des informateurs pour ça? On avait aucune chance!

Hux ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Fini avait raison. Ils s'étaient jeté droit dans la gueule du loup. Et tout cela parce que l'Alliance rebelle n'avait pas les moyens de s'opposer l'Empire. La bonne volonté et les convictions ne suffisaient pas toujours, ils venaient d'en faire l'amère expérience.

* * *

Sylvana n'était qu'une cité secondaire de la planète Naboo. Mais elle servait de cité fortifiée qui stockait armes et vaisseaux furtifs. La mission du général Hux et de ses hommes et femmes avaient été de voler tout ce qui aurait pu leur sembler utiles et surtout transportables et faire sauter le reste et la cité grâce aux détonateurs qu'ils avaient emporté avec eux. Le fort était faiblement gardé et tromper la vigilance des soldats présents avait été un jeu d'enfant. Un peu de drogue dans une bouteille de vin qui traînait là et mise subtilement à leur vue et dix minutes après, les quatre gardes ronflaient.

Fini et Jess Pava s'occupaient de récupérer les armes et de les charger dans leur vaisseau alors que Hux, Rey et Snap Wexley plaçaient les détonateurs à différents points stratégiques pour faire exploser l'édifice.

C'est à ce moment-là que les soldats avaient débarqué. Hux entendit d'abord les coups de feu et les cris de Finn et Jess.

« -Fuyez! hurla t-il à Rey et Snap.

Mais trop tard, des dizaines de soldats impériaux envahirent la bâtisse. Toutefois le petit groupe de rebelles n'avaient pas l'attention de capituler aussi facilement. Armitage sortit son blaster et se mit à tirer, à couvert derrière des caisses d'armement. Rey armée de son bâton caractéristique qu'elle ne lâchait jamais, avait réussi à désarmer son assaillant et faisait pleuvoir les coups sur lui. Mais ils étaient trois contre des dizaines. Un soldat attaqua Hux par derrière qui eut le souffle coupé quand le genoux de son adversaire vint violemment heurter son dos et tomba à terre. Il tenta de rattraper son arme qui avait glissé plus loin dans le choc mais plusieurs coups de pieds à l'estomac et à la mâchoire le força à se replier sur lui-même pour se protéger. les coups ne s'arrêtèrent pas tout de suite. Il lui sembla durer une éternité avant qu'ils ne cessent et que deux bras énergiques le relèvent sans ménagement. A travers son oeil tuméfié, il aperçut ses deux camarades eux-même entravée mais heureusement, pas aussi amochés. Ils comprirent qu'il n'avaient d'autres choix que de mourir ou se rendre. Hux se dit qu'ils n'auraient peut-être pas le choix et seraient exécutés, là, sur place. Quand les soldats, tout vêtus de blancs, leurs casques cachant leurs visages les rendant tous identiques et anonymes, il comprit que cela allait bien être le cas. Fini et Jess devaient déjà être morts.

-Arrêtez.

Une voix calme mais ferme.

-Je les veux vivants.

-Dommage, on remet la petite fête à une autre fois, les gars, fanfaronna Hux.

Un violent coup sur la tête le fit taire.

-La ferme, raclure de rebelle!»

Hux se releva péniblement et n'entraperçut qu'une silhouette toute de noir vêtue qui l'écrasait de toute sa hauteur puis il fut traîné jusqu'à la navette impériale et mit dans cette « prison » qu'il occupait maintenant. Il avait soupiré de soulagement en reconnaissant Finn et jeux déjà à l'intérieur même s'il réalisa au même moment que ce n'était qu'un sursis. ils avaient sûrement été épargné pour mieux être exécutés sur la place publique et lancer un message claire à la rébellion et à la populace. Le groupe avaient été étroitement enchaînés les uns aux autres, impossible de bouger sans les faire bouger tous et ceci avec difficulté et maladresse. Même si une minuscule opportunité de fuite s'offrait à eux, impossible de réagir avec rapidité et prestance. Malin. Hux avait eut un petit sourire blasé et tenta de trouver une position à peu près confortable mais tout son corps hurlait de douleur.

* * *

Armitage sentit le vaisseau atterrir et les vibrations qui secouaient, berçaient leurs corps cessèrent. Peu à peu, les prisonniers sortirent de leur torpeur et tentèrent de se mouvoir après les longues heures passées dans la même position. La porte de leur cellule s'ouvrit de nouveau et plusieurs soldats entrèrent pour les relever avec brusquerie. Hux sentit l'atmosphère lourde et particulière. il était sur ses gardes. il se tramait un truc de pas très clair.

« -Avancez, dépêchez-vous! les sommèrent un soldat en les poussant dans le dos.

Ils longèrent un long couloir dans un silence total puis au bout du couloir, Hux reconnut la Imperiale Guard.

-Nous allons prendre le relais, commanda une des gardes.

Très grande, l'allure carré, son visage et son corps caché derrière une armure étincelante , elle impressionna le groupe de rebelles, plus que le maître de la Ren Guard. mais Hux savait qu'il ne fallait pas se fier aux apparences. Il avait ressenti une aura très particulière face à lui et tous ses sens lui disaient de se méfier.

Les six Ren Guards quoi l'accompagnait les escortèrent à leur tour et Armitage comprit. Ils étaient menés directement aux appartements de l'Empereur. seule la Ren Guard avait le droit d'y pénétrer, c'est pourquoi elle avait pris le relais des « simples » soldats. Il déglutit. Pourquoi étaient-ils amenés jusqu'à Kylo Ren lui-même? Quel sort leur réservait-il?

Une lourde porte de bronze et de chêne apparut devant eux. Elle s'ouvrit avec lenteur sans que personne ne semble l'actionner. Au fond de l'immense pièce sombre, un trône et sur ce trône, l'Empereur. assis bien droit, vêtu, comme ses gardes personnels, de noir, son visage caché par le casque sans lequel nul ne l'avait jamais vu. En tout cas ni son « peuple », ni quiconque de la rébellion. A ses côtés, légèrement en retrait, droit comme un « i », ses yeux perçants braqués sur Hux, son maître Ren, Poe Dameron. Hux savait qu'au moindre petit mouvement suspect de l'un des siens, Poe Dameron lui trancherait la gorge.

Les Ren Guards étaient les antrustions de l'Empereur, ils avaient prêté serment de fidélité à leur souverain. Au nombre de Sept, le maître Ren tr six Ren Knights, ils avaient voué leur vie à la protection de l'Empereur. Leur dextérité et leur excellence, leur maîtrise de toutes formes de combats et de techniques mentales étaient connus de tous, créant des légendes plus ou moins abracadabrantesques autour de leurs exploits mais qui avaient distillé peur et soumission dans la population des diverses planètes annexés par l'Empire. mais Hux savait qu'une partie de ces histoires étaient vraies et que cette seule partie suffisait à lui faire comprendre qu'ils étaient très dangereux.

Armitage fut poussé dans le dos et il s'avança prudent vers le trône.

-Ton nom, lui commanda le maître Ren.

-Chapi Chapo, votre excellence.

Un grand coup à l'arrière du crâne le fit tituber. La Capitaine Phasma le contourna et lui releva la tête en le tirant par sa tignasse rousse.

-Ne fais pas le malin.

-Alors ne posez pas de questions stupides, vous savez qui je suis.

La capitaine Phasma détonnait parmi les Ren Knights. Premier officier de la garde impériale, elle faisait la liaison entre celle-ci et la garde personnelle de l'Empereur. Ce pourquoi elle ne portait pas un uniforme noir, marque des Ren Knights, mais une armure chromée qui étincelait encore malgré la patine et les bosses, témoins et preuves de ses nombreux engagements aux combats.

-Tu t'adresses au maître Ren et à travers lui à ton Empereur lui-même, montre le respect qui lui est dû.

-Ce n'est pas mon Empereur et je ne lui dois aucun respect.

Sur ce, Hux cracha au sol. Une pluie de coups déferla sur lui et il tomba à genoux.

-Arrêtez.

La voix à travers le casque était grave et calme.

Kylo Ren se leva et s'avança à son tour vers le prisonnier. Celui-ci crachait un peu de salive et de sang. L'empereur s'agenouilla pour se mettre à son hauteur et le regarda comme on regarde un petit animal curieux mais inoffensif. Il pencha la tête.

-Tu fais preuve d'une résistance… touchante. Infantile, vaine et stupide. Néanmoins, c'est… oui, touchant.

Il se releva et darda son regard sur les quatre autres rebelles, les têtes baissées, les yeux rivés au sol, suppliant d'une voix muette que l'exécution soit rapide et indolore. Il admirait le courage de leur général mais ils étaient incapables d'en faire autant, pétrifiés par les sept gardes qui les entouraient et l'Empereur en personne face à eux. Il le haïssait, c'était un tyran brutal et égoïste mais ils devaient lui reconnaître une prestance certaine. Pourtant, Rey et Finn décidèrent de ne pas se laisser impressionner plus qu'il n'était nécessaire. Avec un effort certain, ils relevèrent la tête presque de concert et osèrent défier l'empereur du regard. Si leurs cruelles brillantes ne pouvaient dissimuler leur crainte, elles démontraient un courage et une dignité qui éveillèrent l'intérêt de Kylo Ren. Poe Dameron lui-même dût reconnaître que ses prisonniers forçaient son respect.

-Ces deux-là seront exécutés à l'aube, trancha t-il en montrant Jess et Snap qui émirent un hoquet de terreur sans oser du moins relever les yeux.

-Ces trois-là… J'ai d'autres projets pour eux. Amenez-les aux bains des esclaves.

-Monseigneur, se permit Poe Dameron en s'avançant légèrement. Je pense qu'une exécution générale aurait plus d'impact. Et les garder en vie, au sein même du palais…

-J'ai dit « amenez-les à l'enclave des esclaves ».

-Très bien, monseigneur.

Poe fit un geste très subtile de la main et trois Ren guards sortirent des rangs pour, chacun, s'occupaient d'un des prisonniers.

-Nooooon! hurla Rey. Snap! Jess!

Un des guards l'agrippa avec force lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

-Si tu ne veux pas partager leur sort, je t'enjoins à être plus docile. »

Elle lui cracha au visage, au du moins sur son masque. D'un geste lent il s'essuya de la main. il y avait quelque chose de menaçant dans ce geste trop calme. mais Rey était plus courageuse qu'elle ne le pensait et ne baissa pas les yeux. Elle crut entendre un léger rire et elle fut amenée comme ses deux compagnons.

 _A suivre…_


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Merci à Ange pour son commentaire. Et oui, Hux eut avoir un humour un peu enfantin et faire preuve de provocation un peu puéril! :p**_

 _ **Merci à toi aussi Sorah. :)**_

 **CHAPITRE 2**

Rey, Armitage et Finn furent extraits de leur cellule au petit matin et conduit sur un balcon qui donnait sur une grande place. Ils surplombaient toute la cité. Les trois rebelles ne purent cacher leur stupéfaction en découvrant Eidolon. Ils en avaient entendu parler maintes fois mais ne l'avaient jamais contemplé de leurs propres yeux. Elle était immense et puissamment protégée. Les grandes colonnes de pierre finement sculptées, les hauts murs de granit, ils pouvaient aussi se rendre compte de tous le système de défense de la cité: les meurtrières, les archères sur lesquelles étaient postés de nombreux soldats armés de blasters et l'immense pont levis pour le moment relevé.

Mais ils furent vite ramenés à la dure réalité des choses. Sur l'échafaud au centre de la place, Jessika et Snap étaient montés avec dureté. les traces de coups et de meurtrissures sur tout leurs corps trahissaient des mauvais traitements subis. Hux serra les dents et les poings. Les soldats les poussaient dans le dos avec violence sous les sifflets et les crachats de la foule. La roue se dressait, terrifiante. Armitage commença à s'agiter mais il fut vite maîtriser par deux bras puissants.

«-Inutile de jouer les héros, gronda une voix à son oreille, tu ne peux plus rien pour tes amis. Ils vont être un spectacle très divertissant pour la populace.

-Bande de salauds! souffla le rebelle.

Le soldat rit.

De l'autre côté, il pouvait voir Kylo Ren, toujours caché derrière son casque et sa longue tunique noire qui ne laissait entrevoir pas un seul millimètre de peau. Toujours à ses côtés, Poe Dameron se tenait bien droit, les lèvres serrés. A la différence des soldats qui les entouraient, lui et ses deux compagnons d'infortune, qui plaisantaient sur les morts prochaines de Jessika et Snap, le maître Ren affichait un air grave, voire un peu dégoûté. Il se pencha vers son Empereur et semblait lui murmurer quelques mots. Malgré sa maîtrise de soi, Hux put voir ses joues se coloraient légèrement et même dans un souffle, il pouvait sentir toute la passion qu'il mettait dans son plaidoyer. Le connétable Snoke se trouvait à la droite de l'Empereur et il sembla dire à son tour quelque chose. Kylo fit taire son garde personnel d'un simple geste de la main et Dameron reprit sa posture droite et immobile.

Snap fut le premier à être enchaîné sur la roue de fer et le bourreau s'approcha, sa lourde massue tenue des deux mains. Un droïde assistant lança la roue par programme et le bourreau leva son arme. Quand il l'abattit, les cris de Snap, Jessika et Rey se mêlèrent aux vives et éructations de la foule sur-excitée. Armitage en détournant la tête put voir l'expression de profond dégoût de Poe Dameron.

* * *

Rey ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer. Ils avaient été tenus de regarder le supplice de leurs amis jusqu'au bout, quand leurs corps n'étaient plus qu'une bouillie sanguinolente. Mais ils ne purent se consoler très longtemps. Des soldats accompagnés d'un homme corpulent firent leur entrée dans leur cellule.

« -Amenez celle-ci aux appartements de la princesse régente. Celui-là, et il désigna Finn d'un geste dédaigneux du menton, amenez-le aux écuries. Et quant à lui…

Il s'approcha de Hux. Il agrippa sa tignasse rousse et le força à relever la tête.

-Tu as de la chance, mon garçon. Tu as été expressément demandé pour servir dans les appartements de l'Empereur. Je me demande ce que tu as bien pu faire pour mériter un telle honneur. Tu sembles c'est vrai savoir bien faire usage de ta bouche et de ta langue. »

Le regard salace qu'il porta sur lui fit serrer les poings à Armitage. Que s'imaginait-il, ce porc? Il fut relevé sans ménagement et malgré leurs protestations, les trois rebelles et amis furent séparés.

Hux fut amené dans les bains des esclaves et nettoyé sans ménagement. Il fut déshabillé, poussé dans une pièce de pierre froide, légèrement en pente descendante et de grands baquets d'eau lui furent jeté au visage. L'eau était à peine tiède et il n'avait qu'un petit morceau de savon qu'il frotta sur tout son corps. Il essayait autant qu'il pouvait de cacher son intimité sous les rires gras du maître des esclaves et de ses sbires. Hux rougit de honte. Il avait toujours porté une fine barbe de poils roux. celle-ci était plus fournie que d'habitude après les jours de captivité et avait une allure moins soignée. Mais pour entrée au service de l'Empereur, il devait présenter un visage parfaitement glabre. Hygiénique. Il fut donc rasé de près par un esclave semblant peu au fait de l'utilisation de son instrument et Armitage déglutit plusieurs fois fois en sentant la lame du rasoir effleurée de façon un peu trop appuyée sa gorge offerte. Son torse et ses épaules étaient heureusement dépourvus de pilosité. On lui donna de nouveaux vêtements de coton assez simples et de couleur noire bien sûr, un pantacourt et une chemise ample, qu'il enfila sans rien demander, heureux de retrouver un semblant de dignité.

Puis il fut escorté une nouvelle fois jusqu'aux appartements impériaux. Ils étaient plutôt sobres, pas de dorures ni de luxe ostentatoire. Ils avaient même un côté froid et militaire. Devant une lourde porte de bronze, Poe Dameron l'attendait, seul, le visage fermé.

« -Voici le nouveau buccellaire de l'empereur, maître Ren.

Celui-ci grinça des dents. Apparemment, cela ne lui plaisait guère.

-Je m'occupe de lui à partir d'ici, vous pouvez retourner à vos autres occupations.

Le maître des esclaves s'inclina et disparut.

-Quelle caprice stupide, murmura Dameron entre ses dents. Suis-moi, esclave, ordonna t-il d'une voix forte à l'attention d'Armitage.

Mais le rebelle résista.

-Je ne suis l'esclave de personne.

Un violent coup dans l'estomac le plia en deux.

-Tu te soumettras à ton empereur, racaille.

-Va te faire foutre.

Cette fois ce fut un coup de genoux dans la mâchoire qu'il l'envoya au sol.

-Je saurai te dresser. Tu joues les paons, les preux chevalier, hein? Tu crois défendre la justice? cracha Poe d'un ton dédaigneux. Laisse-moi t'enseigner quelques petites choses sur tes grands modèles de la rébellion. Ce sont des voleurs, des assassins et des traîtres. Ils ont juste essayé de se donner des grands airs et de justifier leurs actes immondes sous de soi-disants grands idéaux. Ils ont le sang de milliers d'innocents sur les mains. Et ils ont réussi à convaincre des esprits faibles et crédules, comme toi et tes amis, qu'ils oeuvraient pour la paix et la justice.

-C'est vous les menteurs, les voleurs et les assassins, répliqua Armitage. J'en ai eu la preuve ce matin. Vous êtes des sadiques qui se délectent de la souffrance.

Le rebelle crut de nouveau déceler cette mine de dégoût sur le visage du maître Ren.

-C'est nécessaire, pour montrer l'exemple et dissuader les raclures dans votre genre de continuer vos petits coups d'éclat minables.

mais il ne semblait pas aussi convaincu, comme s'il récitait les mots d'un autre.

-Plus vous nous oppresserez, plus nous serons déterminés et nombreux à nous dresser contre vous.

-Nous verrons.

Poe Dameron le releva et la porte sembla s'ouvrir comme par magie. Les lumières diffuses projetaient des ombres inquiétantes au fur et à mesure qu'ils pénétraient les appartements de l'Empereur. Ils prirent un chemin différent et au lieu de la grande salle du trône, Hux fut conduit à la chambre de l'Empereur. Enfin, ils arrivèrent devant lui, haute silhouette toujours casquée et vêtue de noir. Le maître Ren s'inclina.

« -Votre nouveau bucellaire est arrivé. Toutefois….

-Assez, maître, l'interrompit d'une voix sèche Kylo Ren. Tu m'as déjà exprimé ton désaccord, inutile de revenir là-dessus.

-Pardonnez-moi votre Altesse.

-Retirez-vous.

Poe sembla hésiter un moment puis s'exécuta en lançant un regard mauvais à Armitage. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour susciter autant d'hostilité?.. A part être un membre actif de la rébellion, bien sûr mais cela était aussi le cas de ses compagnons et Dameron n'avait jamais levé la main sur Rey ou Finn. Et il avait même semblé réprouver l'exécution barbare de Snap et Jessika.

Kylo Ren se retourna et s'avança lentement vers lui.`

-Ainsi, le voilà, le rebelle insolent qui a mis mon maître Ren tellement en fureur.

En fureur? Et bien, il savait drôlement bien cacher ses émotions si ses mouvements d'humeurs secs et ses quelques coups étaient interprétés comme de la fureur par l'Empereur!

-Tu seras dorénavant mon esclave personnel, mon buccellaire. quoi que j'ordonne, tu exécutes.

-ça, vous pouvez toujours rêver… Votre Altesse, répondit Hux sur un ton ironique.

Kylo rit doucement.

-Tu as du caractère, j'aime ça. Je serai déçu d'apprendre que mes plus farouches adverses ne soient en fait que des pleutres qui se cachent derrière quelques actions spectaculaires mais en soi assez vaines.

-Pleutre? ironique venant d'un homme qui se cache derrière un masque.

L'empereur porta les mains à son casque, enclencha un mécanisme et le retira prestement. Lui et Armitage se dévisagèrent un moment en silence. Le rebelle fut surpris de le découvrir si jeune et au visage… innocent et presque doux. Il détailla le physique atypique de l'Empereur. Une longue chevelure brune, un nez et des oreilles proéminents mais qui lui donnaient un certain caractère. Mais surtout deux yeux verts étincelants et pénétrants. Puis Kylo posa le casque sur le socle apparemment prévu à cet effet et s'approcha de son nouvel esclave.

-Tu m'assisteras pour m'habiller et me déshabiller, m'apporteras mes repas directement de la cuisine à mes appartements et feras tout ce que je t'ordonne. Sinon, tes deux autres amis seront à leur tour exécutés et de manière moins « douce » et rapide que pour les deux autres.

Parce que cela avait été une manière douce et rapide?! Hux avait confirmation que ce type était un pur psychopathe dangereux derrière son joli visage!

-Va me préparer mon bain.

Hux resta un moment immobile et décida qu'il serait stupide et égoïste de faire courir le moindre risque à ses amis juste par orgueil. Il ravala sa fierté et s'exécuta non sans marmonner et traîner les pieds.

La salle de bain était immense et toute de marbre, noir bien entendu. Il remplit la baignoire d'eau chaude, disposa les savons comme il put, il n'avait pas l'habitude prendre des bains et encore moins royaux, et informa Kylo rien que son bain était prêt.

-Aide-moi à me déshabiller.

-Pardon?

Armitage le regarda interdit. Kylo Ren rit doucement devant sa mine éberlué. L'humilier lui semblait follement amusant et Armitage eut envie de lui faire ravaler son petit sourire d'un bon coup de poing dans les dents.

-C'est ton rôle aussi.

-Et comment vous faisiez avant? A ce que j'ai compris, nous n'aviez pas de « buccellaire » avant moi. Pas que je sois honoré du privilège...

-Je ne te demande pas de penser. Tu exécutes, gronda l'Empereur soudain les yeux flambant de colère.

Armitage, impressionné par le soudain changement d'humeur, prit une grande respiration et commença à retirer la cape puis la tunique de Kylo. Quand il s'agenouilla pour retirer les bottes, ses joues prirent feu à la honte d'être ainsi littéralement aux pieds de cet Empereur despotique qu'il haïssait. Ses gestes étaient maladroits et il ressentait un étrange émoi quand il dut se coller à lui pour lui retirer sa large ceinture. Il hésita de nouveau. Kylo Ren s'attendait-il à ce qu'il le déshabille complètement? Comme il semblait attendre, Hux dut se faire à la raison que c'était apparemment le cas. Il dévoila peu à peu le corps glabre et blanc, les muscles bien dessinés, son fessier ferme et son sexe de taille respectable. Hux baissa les yeux, gêné.

-Voyons, se moqua Kylo, ce n'est quand même pas la première fois que tu vois un homme nu?

-Bien sûr que non, bafouilla Hux, furieux d'être pris pour une jeune pucelle. Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de déshabiller un homme autre que moi-même.

-Ah oui? répliqua Ren d'un ton énigmatique.

-Par contre, j'ai une grande expérience avec les femmes, pérora le rebelle avec un peu trop d'empressement.

Hux ne sut pas trop pourquoi il avait tenu à faire cette précision, comme pour se protéger et bien lui faire comprendre que les mâles ne l'intéressaient nullement. Mince! Il avait pas à se justifier! Mais rien qu'à l'idée qu'on pouvait lui prêter ce genre de préférences lui faisait hérisser les poils des bras. Kylo rien ut un petit sourire mystérieux. Comme s'il avait compris ses attentions et qu'il ne leur prêtait aucun crédit. Armitage serra les poings. L'empereur le traitait comme un adolescent puéril et non comme un adversaire, sinon à sa mesure, du moins à prendre au sérieux.

Puis il se glissa dans l'eau chaude et parfumée. Hux s'attendit à ce qu'il lui demande de lui frotter le dos, déshonneur ultime. Mais l'Empereur n'en fit rien. Il ne resta d'ailleurs pas à se prélasser. il se lava énergiquement, dévoilant une image assez érotique quand il s'occupa de son intimité. Armitage restait tête baissée, les joues en feu. C'était si humiliant! Quand Kylo sortit, il l'enveloppa d'une serviette et à son grand soulagement, il ne lui demanda pas de le sécher mais de lui préparer une tenue pour le dîner.

Le choix n'était pas difficile. Des tuniques noires, des capes noires, des pantalons noirs et des bottes noires… Il choisit ce qui lui semblait le plus approprié. L'Empereur lui avait signifié qu'il dînait dans ses propres appartements avec sa mère, la Princesse régente Leïa et son proche conseiller, le connétable Snoke. Rien de pompeux ni d'officiel. Il put de nouveau admirer le physique parfait de Kylo Ren en l'habillant. Il avait vraiment un corps très bien fais. Les épaules et les abdominaux bien développées et dessinés, les cuisses larges. Il remarqua aussi les diverses cicatrices qui barraient sa peau pâle de zébrures encore plus pâles. Et la promiscuité de leurs deux corps le troubla encore un peu.

« -Je veux que tu sois là quand je reviendrai, tu m'attendras dans l'antichambre prévue à cet effet.

Et il l'accompagna des une minuscule pièce composée d'un mobilier succinct: un sofa, une petite table avec une chaise.

-Rien pour écrire ou me divertir?

-Tu es un esclave, tu n'as pas à être diverti.

Armitage serra les dents.

-Et je ne vais pas être assez idiot pour te laisser avec du matériel qui te permettrait de contacter tes amis rebelles. Mais…

Kylo sortit un moment et revint avec un simple livre de papier qu'il tendit à Hux.

-Tu peux prendre ça, il n'y a aucun danger à ce que tu t'instruises un peu.

-Je ne suis pas un paysan ignorant et stupide, fulmina Hux. J'ai étudié.

-Ah oui? Tu as eu une éducation? De plus en plus intéressant. »

Et l'empereur le laissa là, l'enfermant à double tour alors qu'Armitage bouillait de colère et de honte. Il était plus déterminé que jamais à faire tomber cet empire et en tuant Kylo Ren et de ses propres mains s'il le fallait.

 _A suivre…_


	3. Chapitre 3

**_merci à ceux/celles qui suivent cette histoire et/ou ont laissé une review,_** ** _notamment Guest (puisque tu ne laisses pas de prénom xD) et Ange qui n'a pas de compte fanfiction apparement ont je ne peux pas te répondre en MP. ;)_**

 ** _Je ne sais pas si je suis satisfaite de ce chapitre mais bon, tant pis, je le poste en l'état. Dites-moi si pour vous, ça valait la peine d'être publié ou pas!_**

 **CHAPITRE 3**

Kylo Ren revint plusieurs heures plus tard. Après le dîner, il s'était entretenu en privé avec Snoke un long moment. Quand il ouvrit la porte de la « cellule» d'Armitage, celui-ci avait déjà lu la moitié du livre. Un roman déconcertant quand on savait qui le lui avait donné: l'histoire contemplative d'un homme qui partait chercher le sens de la vie et la paix de l'esprit en explorant plusieurs systèmes et planètes et leurs habitants avant de finir seul sur une planète sauvage et d'y mourir suite à une erreur stupide.

« -Il te plaît? lui demanda l'empereur.

-C'est… intéressant.

Cette fois-ci, Hux n'aida Kylo qu'à retirer sa lourde cape et ses bottes et il le congédia. Un des chevaliers de Ren le conduisit dans une cellule encore plus minuscule que l'antichambre où il avait longuement attendu.

-Voilà ta chambre.

-Et bien! C'est presque décevant une telle chambre dans un palais pareil. Je me plaindrai au directeur.

-Ne fais pas le malin, grogna le guard apparemment peu enclin à comprendre ses traits d'humour. Tu te lèves à 04h30. A 05h précise tu seras devant la chambre de l'Empereur. Tu attendras que le maître Ren t'autorise à y pénétrer.

-04h30?!

-Quoi? Vous êtes habitués à faire la grasse mâtinée dans la résistance? Des fainéants sans aucune discipline, cela ne m'étonne guère.

Hux lui lança un regard mauvais.

-Baisse les yeux, vermine! » ordonna le chevalier en lui donnant un grand coup sur l'échine du pommeau de son épée pour le forcer à plier.

* * *

Il avait du mal à trouver le sommeil. Pas qu'il était mal installé. Bien que spartiate, la couche qui lui servait aussi de lit était relativement confortable et il avait conscience d'être certainement bien mieux loti que Rey ou Finn.

La curiosité d'Armitage fut piqué par des voix montant des appartements de Kylo Ren. Il comprit qu'il les entendaient si bien car elles venaient juste d'en-dessous de lui. Il se leva prestement et descendit à pas de loups. Il s'assura de ne pas être vu par un Ren guard mais il n'en vit aucun, ce qui l'étonna un peu. Il pensa une seconde qu'il aurait peut-être une occasion de s'enfuir mis il réalisa soudain qu'ils étaient sûrement postés à chaque entrée des appartements impériaux et qu'il n'avait aucune chance de pouvoir fuir en toute discrétion. et puis il mettrait la vie de Rey et Finn en danger. Il s'avança en silence et entrouvrit la porte de la chambre de Kylo Ren d'où s'élevaient les voix. Il grimaça en reconnaissant le maître Ren, toujours aussi droit et le visage fermé.

-Vous savez ce que j'en pense, Ben.

Hux tiqua et se dit qu'il avait du mal entendre.

-Je n'ai pas envie de discuter ce soir, Poe.

-Et bien, tant pis, moi j'en ai envie. Et vous m'écouterez.

Poe attrapa le bras de l'Empereur et l'obligea à se retourner vers lui. Ses yeux lançaient des flammes.

-Vous allez trop loin, maître Ren, gronda Kylo d'un ton menaçant.

-J'en prends le risque, votre altesse.

Les yeux de Hux s'agrandirent. Il avait toujours vu la maître Ren comme un militaire psycho-rigide complètement dévoué à son empereur, incapable d'avoir un esprit et une pensée libres. En le voyant aussi passionné et s'opposer ainsi à l'empereur, il posa un regard différent sur Dameron. Ses muscles roulaient sous sa fine chemise noire qui collait à son torse. Armitage réalisa seulement qu'il ne portait pas du tout la tenue réglementaire!

-Vous ne pouvez pas attaquer Jalin, continua t-il. Ce n'est qu'une cité de paysans et d'artisans incapables de se défendre. Ce sera un massacre ignoble et injuste. C'est ainsi que vous voulez que l'on vous voit? Un Empereur vil et veule?

-Assez, Poe! Snoke pense que Jalin sera un avant-poste parfait pour prendre notre véritable cible, Dijala.

-Snoke ne sert que ses propres intérêts. Il se sert de vous pour parvenir à ses fins et vous ne voyez rien, cracha Poe.

-Snoke est un conseiller sage et avisé. Sans lui, je n'en serai pas là aujourd'hui.

-Et où en êtes-vous exactement?

Kylo posa ses mains sur les épaules de son garde personnel.

-Ma mère a été princesse régente à la mort de son père jusqu'à ma majorité et mon couronnement. Je sais qu'elle aurait bien voulu garder le pouvoir. Sans Snoke et son apprentissage, je serai rester faible et j'aurai perdu mon trône.

-Foutaises! s'emporta Poe. Votre mère, la Princesse Leïa n'est pas du tout dans ce genre de complots politiques! Elle vous est complément dévouée.

-C'est toi qui est naïf, là!

-Snoke vous a monté contre votre propre mère! Et il l'aurait fait exécuter pour trahison si vous n'aviez pas eu un sursaut de bon sens…

-Elle est consignée dans ses appartements et cela suffit bien. C'est Snoke qui l'a d'ailleurs proposé, je te rappelle.

-Car il a bien senti qu'il ne pourrait vous convaincre de signer son ordre d'exécution et qu'il aurait alors compromis sa position en insistant trop.

-Mon cher Poe…

Kylo descendit lentement une de ses mains le long de la gorge de son garde et commença à défaire lentement les lacets de sa chemise.

-Assez parlé de ces sujets pénibles.

Il nicha sa tête dans le cou de Poe et commença à l'embrasser. Armitage retint un hoquet de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-C'est trop facile, je n'en ai pas fini", murmura Poe d'une voix rauque.

Déjà il capitulait. Kylo le couvrit de baiser de son menton à la peau délicate de sa clavicule. La chemise de Poe tomba au sol et les deux hommes s'enlacèrent, partageant une étreinte passionnée. Kylo Ren fit basculer Poe sur le grand lit de fer forgé et roula sur lui. Hux estima qu'il en avait déjà trop vu et regagna sa propre chambre. Il ne savait pas s'il était dégoûté ou intrigué par la scène qu'il venait de surprendre. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait deux hommes dans cette situation. Il n'était pas innocent et il avait déjà entendu que certains mâles se laissaient tenter par ce genre de déviances. Elles étaient toutefois durement punies: émasculation, tortures… Qu'un Empereur aussi puissant et craint se laisse ainsi aller à de tels penchants réprouvés le sidérait. Mais il avait toujours entendu parlé de perversion et d'abomination, une tentation du démon même qui transformait l'humain en bête se vautrant dans la luxure la plus abjecte. Mais entre Ren et Dameron, il avait vu… de la tendresse? De l'amour? Non, deux hommes ne pouvaient s'aimer comme un homme et une femme. L'empire était plus pervers et malsain qu'il ne le pensait. En repensant à la scène du bain, il s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il avait tenté de le corrompre à son tour. Il se souvint de son trouble, son appréciation des corps de Kylo et du maître Ren. Il se promit d'être plus fort.

* * *

Rey n'était pas si mal tombée. Elle était au service de la princesse régente (ou plutôt ex-régente mais par habitude, elle avait conservé son titre) Leïa. C'était une femme à la fois douce et forte. Juste et bonne en tout cas. Elle traitait ses esclaves avec compassion. Elle avait consolé la jeune fille de longues minutes après l'avoir trouvé prostrée et en pleurs dans un couloir en plein milieu de la nuit. Le supplice ignoble subis par Jessika et Snap la hantant encore.

Elle avait été séparée de ses deux compagnons et amenée aux bains des esclaves femmes. Là, en plus d'être lavée, ses longs cheveux bruns avaient été coupés très courts, sans que ses geôlières tentent de leur donner la moindre forme. Rey avait retenu ses larmes. Après le supplice de Jessika et Snap, pleurer sur quelques mèches de cheveux auraient été bien indécent.

Rey comprit très vite que malgré le respect qui lui était dû, la princesse n'était pas libre de ses mouvements et encore moins de ses allées et venues. Ses appartements étaient grands et luxueux mais ils n'en étaient pas moins une prison. Des gardes étaient postés à la porte de ses appartements jour et nuit et deux l'accompagnaient où qu'elle aille. Rey comprit vite que ce n'était pas seulement pour sa sécurité. Il l'empêchait d'avoir la moindre conversation privée avec des membres du palais. D'ailleurs peu était ceux qui étaient autorisés à l'approcher. Les seuls lieux où elle pouvait se rendre étaient les jardins, la grande salle à manger et circonstance très particulières, les appartements impériaux où là, elle était sous la garde des chevaliers de Ren.

La personnalité lui rendant le plus visite était le conseiller personnel de l'Empereur, le connétable Snoke. Rey le trouva immédiatement antipathique. Derrière son masque de respect à la princesse, il lui faisait bien comprendre qu'elle n'avait pus aucun pouvoir et que c'était à elle de se soumettre à lui. mais Leïa faisait mine de ne pas comprendre ses allusions et dès que possible, elle forçait Snoke à faire preuve de révérence envers elle. Sous son masque impassible, Rey sentait le connétable bouillir de honte à être obligé de s'incliner face à celle qu'il appelait « la putain » dans son cercle très restreint de nobles acquis à sa cause et à sa seule cause.

Rey se surprit assez vite à embrasser la cause de la princesse contre son fils et son conseiller. Dans la relative sécurité de ses appartements et devant ses plus proches dames de compagnie, Leïa montrait une certaine sympathie à la cause rebelle. Rey en fut interloquée quand elle s'exprima sans fard devant elle. La princesse ne pouvait ignorer qu'elle s'exposait à un châtiment exemplaire si une seule de ses compagnes la trahissait et rapporter ses propos à Snoke. Et elle ne doutait pas que celui-ci n'attendait qu'à seule faux pas de la princesse pour l'emmener au bourreau. Mais à sa grande surprise, son entourage semblait faire preuve d'une loyauté sans faille et sincère sinon la princesse aurait été arrêté depuis longtemps. Ne pas dénoncer les propos anti-impérialiste (ou plutôt anti-connétable car Leïa, si elle n'approuvait pas les actions de l'Empereur, elle conservait un amour et une tendresse infinis pour son fils) de la princesse était se faire complice d'un complot contre l'Empereur et partager son terrible sort. Chacune semblait avoir accepter leur destin. La noblesse impériale n'était donc pas composé que de tyrans cruels et sans coeur, méprisants, sans foi ni loi prêts à trahir père et mère pour s'élever dans la société?

Dans l'intimité de sa petite chambrée, elle se demanda ce qu'il advenait de Finn et Armitage. Elle se dit qu'elle partageait sans doute à un sort plus envieux que les leurs.

* * *

Finn fut réveiller à 04h du matin par un violent coup de pied dans les côtes.

« -Debout, sale raclure!

Le jeune homme grogna et se leva en s'étirant pour délasser ses muscles endoloris. Il avait dormi comme il put en se faisant un matelas dans la paille. Il avait été assigné aux écuries impériales. Son travail de la vieille avait consisté à récurer tous les boxes jusqu'au dernier brin de paille souillé avant de remettre de la paille fraîche pour les 18 pur-sangs de la garde impériale, de la Ren garde et de l'Empereur lui-même. Il avait d'ailleurs reconnu la monture du roi au premier coup d'oeil. Une bête magnifique, à la robe noir d'encre, haute de près de deux mètres, les muscles puissants et le caractère vif est sanguin. Il avait dû brosser l'animal sous les regards moqueurs et les rires des palefreniers n'attendant que le coup de sabot fatal l'enverrait au sol et lui fracasserait sûrement tous les os et le crâne. Mais Finn avait été décidé à ne leur donner ce plaisir. Sur le qui-vive il avait plusieurs fois bondi en arrière en sentant la bête se cabrer et souffler de ses naseaux puissants, provoquant l'hilarité et les cris de triomphe des hommes avant les soupirs de déception. Fini avait les réflexes aussi vifs que l'étalon et se montra plutôt doué. Au final, la bête se laissa dompter. les palefreniers reniflèrent de dépit et promirent au rebelle que ce n'était que parti remise avant le plaisir de voir un des animaux lui fendre le crâne en deux, comme il l'aurait mérité depuis le début.

« -Charmant accueil, grommela Finn.

Ce premier matin, le réveil fut douloureux. il n'avait pas l'habitude de se lever si tôt.

-Prépare le cheval de l'empereur. Sa majesté veut partir tôt ce matin.

-Il part chasser?

Un coup de pied dans le tibia lui répondit.

-ça t'regarde pas, pourriture! Fais ce qu'on te dit!

Finn ravala sa rancoeur et s'approcha de l'étalon. Finalement, il l'aimait bien. Si on savait se montrer à sa hauteur, il vous respectait. Pas comme ses chiens d'impérialistes!

-Tout doux, mon beau. Voilà.

Il caressa le museau avant de commencer à brosser sa robe d'ébène teintée de rouge au soleil. C'était vraiment une bête magnifique, puissante.

-Aïe!"

Un des palefreniers s'était glissé derrière lui et lui fait flanqué un grand coup de poing dans le dos. Effrayé, le cheval cabra en hennissant de fureur et Fini ne réussit qu'à moitié à esquiver le coup de sabot qui l'atteignit au flanc. Les rires de ses bourreaux raisonnèrent longtemps à ses oreilles alors qu'il se relevait péniblement, fourbu de douleur et tentait de calmer l'animal.

Il se dit qu'il était impossible que Rey et Armitage aient un sort pire que le sien!

* * *

Hux fut réveillé à 04h30 précise par de grands coups assénés à sa porte. Il grogna et pensa un moment à faire la sourde oreille et gagner quelques minutes de sommeil.

« -Debout, raclure! Si tu n'es pas devant les appartements de l'Empereur à 05h précise, c'est 100 coups de fouets, pour toi et tes deux petits camarades!

Tant pis pour la grasse mâtinée! Armitage se leva, enfila le même pantalon de lin et la chemise noirs de la veille et s'aspergea le visage d'eau glacé. Il tenta de dompter au mieux s crinière rousse et sortit de sa chambre.

-C'est bon, je sus prêt à servir sa seigneurerie.

La capitaine Phasma le toisa derrière son casque étincelant mais ne dit pas un mot. Hux comprit qu'il devait la suivre. Devant la porte de la chambre impériale, Poe dameront l'attendait dans sa tenue réglementaire. Armitage ne put s'empêcher de repenser à la scène qu'il avait surpris. Il se demanda si le maître Ren avait passé la nuit dans les appartements de Kylo et rougit. Cela n'échappa pas à Poe qui le regarda, intrigué.

-Merci, capitaine. Vous pouvez disposez.

-Très bien, monsieur, répondit Phasma de sa voix modifiée par le casque.

Elle tourna les talons et les laissa seuls.

-L'Empereur se lève à cinq heure précise. Dès que cette horloge indiquera 05h, tu frappes, entres et l'aides à se préparer. Il part chevaucher ce matin.

-N'a t-il pas déjà chevaucher son étalon toute la nuit? ne put retenir Hux.

-Pardon?

Poe le regarda, interloqué.

-Je crois que vous m'avez parfaitement compris.

Armitage osa enfin lever la tête et défia le maître Ren.

-L'empereur et vous, cracha t-il d'un ton de dégoût, vous n'êtes que des animaux, ce que vous faîtes est une abomination…

-Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez cru voir…. tenta d'éluder Poe Dameron, mal à l'aise.

-C'était très clair, il n'y a pas de méprise possible. Si seulement les seigneurs et le connétable Snoke savait par quel genre de perverses leur cher Empereur…

Poe changea complètement d'attitude et attrapa Hux par le col. Il approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Ses yeux brûlaient d'une flamme menaçante. Hux déglutit. Cette fois il l'avait vraiment mis hors de lui.

-Si vous dîtes un mot, je vous tue de mes propres mains, gronda Poe d'une voix sourde. De manière très lente et douloureuse. Mais avant je ferai subir le même sort à vos deux compagnons devant vos yeux.

L'horloge bipa doucement quand elle indiqua 05h.

-Ne laissez même pas sous-entendre à l'Empereur ce que vous avez vu. Suis-je assez clair, sale rebelle?

Hux lui tint tête et se contenta de soutenir son regard brûlant. Poe le lâcha en le repoussant en arrière.

-Allez!

Armitage toqua et entra dans la chambre. Kylo Ren était déjà debout. Il tourna lentement la tête vers lui en l'entendant.

-Vous êtes en retard.

-De 30 secondes!

-Cela ne change rien. Que cela ne se reproduise plus ou vous serez fouetté.

-Et cela t'exciterait sûrement, marmonna Hux mais assez bas pour que l'empereur ne l'entende pas.

Les coups de fouet serait une caresse à côté de ce que lui ferait subir le maître Ren s'il ne tenait pas sa langue. Il comprit mieux ce que Kylo Ren lui avait dit à propos de la fureur de Dameron. Elle ne s'exprimait pas des accès de rage et de violence, il restait maître de lui, froid et terminé. Mais d'une certaine façon, cela le rendait bien plus dangereux. Le feu couvait sous la glace. Le simple regard chargé de haine lui avait bien comprendre qu'il n'hésiterait pas à mettre ses menaces à exécution sans une hésitation.

Le bucellaire choisit la tenue adaptée à l'équitation et aida de nouveau Kylo Ren à s'habiller. Il fit tout pour garder l'esprit vide mais en effleurant le corps de Kylo, des images troublantes de la veille s'insinuèrent dans son cerveau. Il réentendit sa voix rauque chargé de désir alors qu'il embrassait les épaules musclées et dorées de Poe. Hux rougit de nouveau et pria de toutes ses forces que l'empereur ne remarque rien. Mais en relevant la tête, il vit de nouveau ce petit sourire agaçant. Hux serra les dents. Il finit sa tâche sans un mot et en essayant de toucher le moins possible le corps puissant. Une fois préparé et prêt à traverser le palais impériale, Kylo Ren enfila son fameux casque et aucun centimètre de sa peau blanche ne fut visible. les portes s'ouvrirent instantanément, comme si elles savaient à la seconde près quand l'empereur désirait quitter ses appartements. De chaque côté, un Ren guard se tenait droit et immobile, la main sur l'arme à leur flanc. Poe Dameron, parfaitement entre ses deux chevaliers, attendait et se décala légèrement pour laisser passer l'empereur. Les Ren guards emboîtèrent le pas à leur maître et Hux se décida à les suivre presque au petit trot tant ils marchaient vite.

* * *

Il suivit l'empereur et le maître Ren jusqu'aux écuries. Il retint un cri de joie en reconnaissant Finn aux côtés d'un étalon majestueux qui ruait d'impatience. Il était si heureux de la voir en vie et apparemment plutôt en bonne forme. il remarqua toutefois le bleu sur sa pommette droite et quand il avança le cheval vers l'empereur, il boîte légèrement. Ils échangèrent un regard rapide pour évaluer la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Pas vraiment à leur avantage, hein! La rébellion faisait piètre figure à ainsi servir leur ennemi déclaré!

-Tout doux, Finalizer.

L'empereur s'approcha de la bête et flatta ses flancs. Elle se calma aussitôt. Kylo Ren se tourna alors vers Finn qui baissa les yeux.

-C'est toi qui l'a préparé?

-Ou… Oui.

Un homme bourru lui donna un grand coup dans les côtes.

-"Oui, Votre Majesté", raclure.

-Hey! Tu te prends pour qui, face de bidet?! ne put se retenir Armitage en serrant les poings.

En tournant la tête, il aperçut Poe Dameron retenir difficilement un sourire. Hux le trouva bien plus attirant sans ce masque de parfaite rigidité. Il était peut-être humain après tout!

-Comment oses-tu..? commença le maître palefrenier, rouge de colère et de honte.

-Suffit.

Kylo Ren avait à peine murmuré mais cela suffit à les faire taire instantanément. Il reporta son attention sur Finn.

-C'est du beau travail.

-Je… je m'occupai des chevaux à l'orphelinat où j'ai grandi.

L'empereur se contenta de hocher la tête et de gestes souples monta sur son étalon. Armitage vit alors une autre bête être lancé par un jeune homme aux airs arrogants. Une jument couleur miel tirant sur l'orangé absolument magnifique. Fine, racée mais aux muscles puissants. Le maître Ren attrapa la bride et Hux comprit que c'était sa propre monture. Il s'appuya sur les étriers et monta à son tour.

-Tu nous suis, lança soudainement l'empereur.

Il y eut un moment de flottement. Un des Ren guard donna une bourrade dans le dos d'Armitage.

-Qui? Moi? bégaya Hux. Mais je n'ai pas de cheval.

-Tu as de bonnes jambes, tu arriveras à nous suivre, va, répondit l'empereur.

-Vous n'êtes pas sérieux?

Des rires moqueurs lui répondirent. Il serra les dents. Ils allaient donc le faire galoper comme un lapin? Une pauvre petite proie pourchassée pour amuser Sa Majesté.

-Non, merci, je préfère vous attendre ici… Aïe!

Du haut de sa monture, Poe Dameron lui avait donné un coup de pied sous le menton.

-Tais-toi et obéis, esclave. »

Et dire que deux minutes plus tôt Armitage l'avait presque trouvé sympathique! L'empereur éperonna son étalon et partit au grand galop, Vite suivit par son maître Ren:

-Va, X-Wing!"

Hux regarda un moment les deux Ren guards, la main à leurs armes puis son ami qui haussa les épaules et lui fit signe du menton, sous-entendant qu'il ferait mieux de les suivre. Le maître palefrenier le regardait d'un air mauvais et il se dit qu'après lui avoir rabattu le caquet devant l'empereur, il ferait mieux en effet de déguerpir. Mieux valait courir comme un lapin que se faire égorger comme un cochon! Il partit donc en plaignant Finn qu'il entendit se pousser un râle. Sûrement d'avoir reçu quelques coups à sa place.

 _A suivre…_


	4. Chapitre 4

**_Merci encore à celles qui ont laissé des reviews (début de réponse à ta question ange ;) )._**

 **CHAPITRE 4**

Malgré une endurance physique entretenue par ses nombreuses missions pour la résistance, Hux ne pouvait bien sûr rivaliser avec les deux chevaux puissants et il fut rapidement distancé sous les interjections de l'empereur le poussant à aller plus vite. Bientôt Finalizer et X-Wing ne furent que deux petits points à l'horizon et le bruit de leurs sabots résonnaient au loin comme un orage grondant. Armitage se dit que c'était encore une occasion de fuir qu'on lui offrait sur un plateau. Mais sans Rey ni Finn c'était hors de question bien entendu. Et l'empereur et le maître Ren le savaient très bien. Il comprit qu'ils connaissaient déjà leur psychologie sur le bout des doigts, ils avaient sans doute toujours eu un, voire deux coups d'avance sur eux car ils avaient pris le temps de les étudier, de les comprendre pour mieux les contrer. Hux se maudit de sa bêtise et de l'amateurisme de la résistance. Il réalisa qu'ils les attendaient à Sylvana, cela n'avait jamais été une attaque surprise. Et là, ils se moquaient de lui en laissant gambader, presque libre. Presque parce qu'il le tenait avec une laisse invisible mais très solide.

Il soupira et prit quelques instants pour retrouver son souffle avant de repartir de plus belle. Aussi vain et stupide que cela était, pas question de leur donner satisfaction en abandonnant et en leur montrant la moindre faiblesse. Il se doutait que Kylo Ren profiterait de la moindre occasion pour le rabaisser et se moquer de lui. Pourtant Hux devait admettre qu'il n'avait jamais usé de violence contre lui. Juste des mots et ce sourire agaçant. C'était différent avec Dameron. Lui ne se privait pas de la cogner. Et il y prenait un plaisir évident!

Il arriva dans une clairière et vit les deux chevaux attachés à un tronc, broutant tranquillement. Il n'eut le temps que d'apercevoir entre les arbres, deux silhouettes floues enlacées avant qu'elles ne se séparent et disparaissent dans les arbres, si vite qu'il crût avoir rêvé. Il s'approcha néanmoins, se fiant aux sons et aux ombres pour retrouver les deux cavaliers.

* * *

« -Il aurait pu nous voir.

Poe Dameron regardait Kylo Ren avec reproche. L'empereur avait retiré son casque qui reposait dans l'herbe.

-Et alors? répondit-il, nonchalant.

-Ne le prenez pas aussi à la légère! s'offusqua le maître Ren. Si cela se savait au palais…

-Il ne parlera pas. Cela l'intrigue, le trouble. Il joue les effarouchés mais il aimerait bien me goûter. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs.

Poe s'écarta, la mine sévère.

-Vous l'avez fait exprès. Vous saviez qu'il était là. Vous vouliez qu'il nous voie.

-C'est si amusant de le choquer. il est absolument ravissant quand il rougit.

Poe comprit soudain.

-Vous avez fait en sorte qu'il nous surprenne cette nuit, n'est-ce pas? Vous l'avez « appelé ».

-Tu es si perspicace, mon cher maître Ren.

Kylo Ren fit un geste de la main pour venir lui caresser la joue mais Poe la repoussa.

-Ne vous moquez pas de moi, gronda t-il. Jouez avec lui si cela vous chante, b*isez-le puisque ce la semble être votre souhait. Mais moi, je ne suis pas votre jouet, votre esclave.

L'empereur se rembrunit.

-Je ne me moque pas de toi. Et tu comptes plus que ma vie, tu le sais.

-Vous ne devriez pas dire cela, vous êtes empereur. Votre peuple seul doit compter plus que tout.

-Mon peuple, murmura Kylo Ren avec dédain.

-Pourquoi? Pourquoi toujours tant de haine et de ressentiment? Si seulement Snoke…

-Suffit, maître Ren! Je ne veux plus avec cette discussion sur le connétable Snoke.

-Très bien.

Poe se raidit et se retourna en entendant une branche raquer.

-Toi! cracha t-il en reconnaissant Hux. Tu nous espionnes?

Il dégaina son épée qui s'alluma de rouge. Une épée laser à la lame écarlate qui étincela et vint se poser sur la gorge du bucellaire avant qu'il n'ait put faire un geste. D'un coup de pied dans la poitrine, Poe l'envoya au sol et l'écrasa de sa botte. Armitage crut sa dernière heure venue.

-Stop, Maître Ren!

-Je me dois de protéger son altesse, en allant contre ses ordres s'il le faut. J'en assumerai les conséquences.

La lame entailla la gorge de Hux qui tentait de se dégager mais le maître Ren pesait de tout son poids sur sa poitrine.

-Suffit, j'ai dit!

Hux sentit la pression se relâcher alors que Poe montait sa main libre à sa propre gorge mais le menaçait toujours de son épée.

-Ne me force pas à commettre l'irréparable, Poe, j'en mourrai, souffla l'empereur.

Dameron baissa alors son épée et fut libérer de l'emprise mentale. Des larmes de honte lui montèrent aux yeux.

-Je vais préparer les chevaux pour rentrer au palais.

Et il disparut.

Après un moment de flottement, Kylo Ren s'approcha de Hux et l'aida à se relever.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans une telle fureur.

-Je dois m'en sentir flatté? répliqua Armitage en se massant le cou.

Kylo Ren sourit.

-Peut-être. Vous êtes blessé?

Il porta à son tour la main à la gorge meurtrie. Le contact des doigts de l'empereur à travers le gant de cuir fit frissonner Hux.

-Ce… ce n'est rien, bégaya t-il.

-Il aurait pu vous trancher la gorge en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. Il en avait envie.

-C'est ce que j'ai pu comprendre.

-Il est furieux, apparemment vous êtes un petit fouineur.

-Et apparemment vous avez faire en sorte que ce soit le cas.

Kylo Ren rit doucement.

-Vous faire rougir m'amuse je l'avoue.

-Je ne rougis pas, s'offusqua Armitage qui ne voulait pas passer pour une jeune jouvencelle. C'est juste que c'est… c'est…

-Immoral? Pervers? Déviant?… Troublant, peut-être? Et un peu excitant, sussurra Kylo Ren en s'approchant dangereusement.

-Peut-être, murmura Hux, le coeur battant.

Mince! Il réagissait vraiment comme une pucelle! Il se racontait que l'empereur, et son grand-père avant lui, possédait des pouvoirs occultes. Les utilisait-il maintenant pour faire flancher sa volonté?

-Je n'utilise rien du tout, assumez vos désir, jeune résistant.

-Comment pouvez-vous..?

-No, aucune « force » magique, on peut lire en toi comme dans un livre ouvert, jeune esclave.

-Je ne suis pas votre esclave.

Leurs visages étaient maintenant qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Hux pouvait sentir son souffle chaud sur ses lèvres. Tout son corps réagit à cette simple caresse.

-Dameron… je veux dire le maître Ren va revenir, il risque de se tromper sur la situation et je ne veux pas qu'il me découpe en petites rondelles pour son déjeuner.

-Bien.

Kylo Ren se recula soudainement et se retourna dans une parfaite indifférence. Hux se maudit d'en ressentir une cruelle déception.

-Va le retrouver et amène les chevaux, nous rentrons au palais.

-Bien… monseigneur. »

Armitage ne comprenait pas ce soudain changement d'attitude, sinon qu'il se moquait et se jouait de lui. Il comprenait les paroles du maître Ren. L'empereur était un être pervers et cruel qui traitait ses subordonnés comme ses jouets. Mais il ne pouvait nier le trouble délicieux qu'il avait ressenti et le désir secrète qui naissait dans son bas ventre. Il avait eu envie que cela aille plus loin.

* * *

De retour au palais, il retrouva Finn qui avait quelques bleus supplémentaires. Hux serra les poings et lui murmura quand ils furent assez proches.

« -C'est cette ordure qui t'a fait ça? le questionna t-il.

Il était inutile de préciser qu'il partit du maître palefrenier.

-Tu n'aurais pas dû le provoquer devant l'empereur.

-C'est un…

-Un impérialiste, oui. Et nous, nous sommes des résistants. Prisonniers. Et on ferait mieux de faire profil bas si on veut survivre et en un seul morceau à peu près un bon état.

-Et se coucher devant eux, c'est ça? Renier nos idéaux?

-Tu m'accuses de quoi exactement? répondait Finn, glacial.

Hux ne le savait pas lui-même exactement mais il était un peu déçu de l'attitude de son compagnon.

-Palefrenier!

La voix de Dameron appela ce dernier avant qu'ils ne puissent aller plus loin dans leur discussion et que des mots irréparables ne furent prononcés. Hux en fut soulagé, il n'avait aucune envie de perdre un des seuls amis qu'il avait ici.

-Pansez la monture de l'empereur puis la mienne, qu'elles aient les meilleures soins, ordonna le maître Ren.

-Très bien, monsieur.

Poe s'approcha et attrapa le menton de Finn. Il le força à relever la tête.

-Est-ce le maître palefrenier qui t'a mis dans cet état? le questionna t-il.

-Je l'ai mérité, monsieur.

-J'aurai quand même une petite discussion avec lui.

-Ce ne sera pas nécessaire… argua Finn qui anticipait déjà la correction qu'il lui infligerait si il recevait une réprimande du maître Ren.

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je saurai lui faire comprendre ce qu'il encourrera s'il t'arrivait le moindre malheur.

Il se tourna alors vers Hux.

-Toi, cracha t-il. Va aux cuisines pour la collation de l'empereur. Tu la serviras dans ses appartements à midi précise. Dépêche-toi, raclure! »

Hux s'interrogea de nouveau sur la différence de traitement entre ses camarades et lui-même par le maître Ren. Il le détestait vraiment. Et le jalousait assurément. Hé! Il n'avait rien demandé, lui! L'attention que lui portait Kylo Ren lui était assez insupportable et humiliante pour ne pas qu'en plus, elle lui apporte un ennemi mortel!

* * *

Armitage porta le plateau jusqu'aux appartement impériaux et déposa son contenu sur la grande table de la salle à manger. Puis quand tout fut prêt, il se tint immobile, près du fauteuil, attendant que l'empereur fasse son entrée, comme on le lui avait conseillé. Kylo Ren ne fut pas long, à peine midi sonnait, qu'il entrait par une grande porte de fer et s'installait. Hux remarqua avec surprise qu'aucune viande ni produit animal n'était servi. Des légumes, des céréales, du pain et des fruits garnissaient la table. L'empereur remarqua ses coups d'oeil et répondit avant même qu'il ne pose la question.

« Non, je ne mange aucun être vivant et je restreins ma consommation de tout produits venant d'animaux, terrestres ou marins.

-Pourquoi cela? ne put retenir Hux, étonné.

-Malgré la « terrible », et il insista bien sur le mot terrible en faisant trembler sa voix dans une parodie de terreur, réputation que j'ai dans vos rangs et dans certaines populations de planètes éloignées et barbares, la vie m'est trop précieuse pour la gâcher impunément. Je peux vivre et même très bien en ne consommant, donc en ne tuant pas, d'êtres vivants alors pourquoi sacrifier des vies innocentes pour mon simple plaisir?

Le visage d'Armitage se ferma.

-Comment osez-vous être aussi cynique? « Des vies innocentes »? Les milliers d'hommes, de femmes, d'enfants! massacrés par vos troupes sur Coruscant, Kamino ou Takodana.. n'étaient-il par eux aussi des vies innocentes tuées pour votre plaisir?

-Des vies « innocentes »? ricana Kylo Ren. Des rebelles, des ennemis de l'Empire qui ont fait un choix. A partir de ce moment-là, ils en ont pris le risque. Ils sont entrés en guerre contre l'Empire, ils doivent en accepter les conséquences.

-C'est d'une sournoiserie... souffla Hux

-Sournoiserie? Cynisme? Et votre propre hypocrisie, résistant?

Hux hoqueta d'indignation.

-Les milliers de soldats tués par vos « innocents » rebelles? C'étaient des être humains, des pères, des mères, des fils et filles de quelqu'un aussi. Pourtant, rien qu'il y a quelques jours sur Sylvana, vous n'avez pas hésité à en massacrer des dizaines.

-Ce n'est pas aussi simple! Vous opprimez les peuples de la galaxie, imposez vos lois et votre pouvoir par la force!

-Je suis VOTRE Empereur, vous me devez obéissance et respect! s'emporta soudain Kylo Ren en soulevant la table qui s'écrasa au sol.

-Vous n'êtes qu'un despote mégalomane et cruel, le jour viendra où vous devrez payer de vos crimes, lui murmura Hux alors que deux Ren Knights faisaient leur entrée, alertés par le vacarme.

Trop à sa colère, Armitage ne remarqua pas l'absence du maître Ren. Il ne devait pourtant pas quitter l'empereur du lever du soleil à son coucher. Et maintenant, Hux savait qu'il l'accompagnait aussi une partie de la nuit! Pourtant depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de leur escapade, il ne l'avait pas revu.

-Un souci, votre altesse? questionna un des gardes, la main sur le manche de son sabre.

-Amenez-le au cachot, quelques jours en isolement le calmeront.

-Je suis parfaitement calme, moi, le défia Armitage. Et toutes les nuits au cachot ne me feront pas trahir mes idéaux. Je suis fidèle et loyal.

-HORS DE MA VUE!

Les deux Ren guards l'attrapèrent par les bras et le traînèrent au plus profond des entrailles du château. Ils le jetèrent sans ménagement dans une cellule crasseuse, puant l'urine et la sueur. Il se rattrapa au pour des terre, s'écorchant les coudes et les genoux.

-Et bien, ce sera votre maître qui sera content. il vous payera sûrement même à tous un verre pour fêter ça", grommela Hux alors que les deux gardes refermaient la porte et faisaient faire un double tour à la clé.

* * *

Hux s'était assoupi et il ne savait pas quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit il était quand il entendit la porte de son cachot grincer. Il plissa les yeux et grogna.

« -Debout, racaille! lui intima une voix rauque accompagnée d'un coup de pied dans les côtes.

-Raclure, toi-même!

Et Armitage se releva difficilement, feignant la raideur avant, d'un geste rapide et souple, flanquer un coup de poing sous le menton de son geôlier.

-Petite ordure, cracha celui-ci. Tenez-le moins bien!

Apparemment il n'était pas seul et en effet, trois autres esclaves crasseux firent leur entrée et se jetèrent sur lui. Les coups plurent sur lui. Le geôlier ricana.

-Avec les compliments du maître Ren.

Donc il devait ce traitement particulier à Dameron! Pourquoi cela ne le surprenait-il pas?

-Et maintenant, je te réserve un petit accueil spécial pour les forts en gueule comme toi, susurra t-il en lui soufflant son haleine fétide dans le nez.

Sur ce, il sembla fouiller derrière lui et réapparut avec une pince et un couteau.

-Ici, pour calmer les ardeurs des jeunes hommes trop vigoureux, nous avons une solution radicale.

Les yeux d'Armitage s'arrondirent de terreur. Il en avait entendu parler certes. Les esclaves en pleine force de l'âge étaient castrés pour éviter les « reproductions » intempestives et les viols sur les jeunes servantes mais il ne pensait pas qu'il y aurait droit! Il leur hurla de le lâcher, qu'ils allaient le regretter. Il rua, pesta, tenta de distribuer quelques coups mais les esclaves le tenaient trop bien et le piquèrent sur le sol froid, l'obligeant à écarter les cuisses.`

-D'habitude, on les étourdie un peu, on n'est pas des barbares, hein! Mais toi, tu mérites une leçon. Et puis tu es un rebelle, fort et courageux! se moqua le geôlier.

-Arrêtez tout de suite!

La voix féminine mais puissante les stoppa.

-Capitaine Phasma, s'inclina d'un ton obséquieux à vomir le bourreau.

-Laissez ce prisonnier tranquille.

-Je ne fais qu'obéir aux ordres du maître Ren en personne, capitaine, se justifia t-il en se baissant un peu plus.`

Hux se dit qu'encore quelques centimètres, et il lécherait le sol.

-Je doute que Maître Dameron vous ai demandé un sort aussi sordide… même pour lui.

Armitage crut entendre une pointe de sarcasme.

-Deux de mes hommes s'occuperont de garder ce prisonnier désormais.

-Mais capitaine….

-Contesteriez-vous mes ordres, geôlier?

-Non! Bien sûr que non!

-Retirez-vous, alors.

-Bien, capitaine.

Et il disparut avec les trois esclaves, ventre à terre.

La capitaine garda un moment le silence, semblant jucher le prisonnier à travers son casque chromé.

-Tu t'attire bien des ennuis et des ennemis, rebelle.

-Je n'ai pas demander de traitement de faveur pourtant. Votre maître Ren est un véritable sadique!

-Je l'ai dit, je ne crois pas que Poe Dameron soit derrière cela. Bon, peut-être les coups, accorda t-elle.

-Quoi?! Vous étiez là depuis le début?! Et vous attendiez quoi pour intervenir?! Q'u'il m'en coupe une?

-Tu es toujours entier, résistant! De quoi te plains-tu? »

Hux grommela. Tous des psychopathes ces impérialistes!

Phasma referma la porte de la cellule et comme promis posta deux de ses propres hommes. Armitage se recroquevilla dans un coin mais ne put retrouver le sommeil.

 _A suivre…_


	5. Chapitre 5

_**Voilà le chapitre 5, j'avoue que je l'ai écrit d'une traite et pour diverses raisons (je n'ai pas envie de me relire. Entre autre parce que je risque de trouver ça trop nu let tout supprimer) donc désolée d'avance pour les fautes (d'orthographe, d'inattention, de frappe…) et pour les tournures parfois maladroites, notamment dans les dialogues ou des explications. je n'ai pas toujours su tourner les choses exactement comme je voulais mais si je ne poste pas maintenant, je ne posterai jamais. Au pire, quand tout sera un peu décanter, je bosserai dessus.**_

 _ **Sinon, le prochain chapitre sera écrit par Sorah_Kenway qui a eu des idées et m'a proposé une co-écriture pour relancer la fic. Merci à elle. Elle a un compte fanfiction et je vous invite d'ailleurs à lire l'OS Kypoe qu'elle a posté et lui en réclamé d'autres (certaines sont même déjà écrites mais elle refuse de les publier! :o ).**_

 **CHAPITRE 5**

Rey finissait sa toilettes aux bains des esclaves. Voilà trois jours qu'elle était au service de la princesse Leïa et elle avait de plus en plus de sympathie pour cette femme courageuse et altruiste. Elle ne cachait pas ses convictions républicaines et Rey comprenait mieux pourquoi elle était ainsi surveillée et assignée à résidence dans ses appartements, certes luxueux. La princesse ne manquait de rien, pouvait disposer de ses esclaves personnels (trois en plus de Rey), elle pouvait même recevoir des visites mais alors, des gardes désignés par le conseiller Snoke ne les quittait pas d'une semelle.

C'était dans l'intimité du soir, dans sa chambre à coucher, alors que Rey brossait ses longs cheveux bruns que Leïa se confiait à elle. Veuve très jeune, alors que Kylo Ren n'était encore qu'un petit garçon, elle avait endossé le rôle de princesse régente à la mort de on père. Il avait régner plus de vingt ans succombant à une soif de pouvoir inextinguible à la mort de sa femme, Padmé. Il s'était proclamé empereur, avait annexé plusieurs planètes, étendu son autorité aux confins de la galaxie, sombrant dans la folie. Déclarés morts nés et cachés, Leïa et son frère jumeau Luke en atteignant l'âge adulte avait du faire le choix difficile de rejoindre la rébellion en marche te de combattre leur propre père. Luke avait refusé le trône, Leïa s'était marié avec un jeune contrebandier beau-parleur et était tombée rapidement enceinte. Elevée dans l'idéologie démocratique et républicaine, elle avait restauré la monarchie, libéré les planètes annexées et exercé le pouvoir jusqu'à la majorité de son fils. Elle espérait qu'un jour, il instaurerait la république sur Tatooine puis dans toute la galaxie. mais les choses avaient mal tournées. Et Leïa ne connaissait que trop bien le responsable: Snoke.

Elle avoua à sa jeune esclave toute la sympathie qu'elle avait par la résistance mais si elle réprouvait toute forme de violence et préférer privilégier la diplomatie.

« -Il me semble pourtant que dans le récit de vos exploits, vous ayez eu recours à une diplomatie assez « musclée », s'amusa Rey une fois.

Leïa avait ri.

-Touché! mais j'étais jeune et fougueuse. Avec le temps, les enfants, elle marqua une pause, le regard vague, on apprend que toute action a un prix.

Rey se disait que la princesse était aveuglée par son amour pour son fils et qu'elle refusait de voir sa propre responsabilité et sa soif de pouvoir. L'empereur Kylo Ren était mauvais, tous à la résistance le savaient. Les exécutions brutales de Jess et Snap le prouvaient. Aux souvenirs de ses deux amis, les yeux de Rey s'embuèrent de nouveau. Elle les essuya d'un geste rageur.

« -Arrête de pleurnicher comme un bébé!

Elle finit sa toilette et commença à remonter pour rejoindre les appartements de la princesse. Il était déjà tard et les couloirs étaient sombres et déserts. Rey n'étaient pas rassurée. Elle pressa le pas mais en haut d'un escalier, elle reconnut la silhouette d'un garde. Elle ralentit, le coeur battant. L'homme se retourna. Tout de noir vêtu, l'emblème à sa poitrine ne laissait aucun doute, il était un Ren guard.

-Que fais-tu là à cette heure, petite?

-Je… je reviens des bains. Je remonte aux appartements de la princesse régente.

-Tu te trompes de chemin. C'est le couloir menant aux appartements impériaux ici.

-Oh!

Rey se perdait encore dans le dédale des couloirs de ce palais immense.

-Redescends et prends le premier couloir à gauche et là, tu trouveras l'escalier menant aux appartements de la princesse.

-Très bien, merci.

Le garde lui sourit.

-Allez, dépêche-toi! Il se fait tard.

Rey rebroussa donc chemin d'un pas alerte. Elle rit d'elle-même d'avoir eu si peur pour rien. Elle avait affronter des dizaines de soldats il y a quelques jours à Sylvana et là elle tremblait pour un garde seul en haut d'un escalier. Elle se réprimanda d'être si faible et d'oublier si vite qu'elle était une résistante, une ennemie de l'empire et donc de la princesse. Aussi douce et aimable qu'elle était, elle était la mère de Kylo Ren. Elle se promit de se laisser moins aveuglée par l'admiration lui inspirait la princesse.

Une main posée sur sa bouche et un bras la ceinturant la surprit soudain. Reprenant ses esprits, elle se débattit, tentant de se dégager pour s'enfuir ou hurler. Mais un violent coup à l'estomac la fit se plier en deux et lui coupa le souffle.

-Tu es une petite sauvageonne, hein? J'aime bien quand elles se débattent.

Un rire gras répondit. Celui de l'homme qui l'avait attrapé. La voix venait de celui qui l'avait frappé. Elle fut violemment projetée et au sol et les deux hommes fondirent sur elle.

* * *

Quand la porte du cachot s'ouvrit, Hux ne savait pas si c'était le jour ou la nuit. Il plissa les yeux de douleur, la lumière était trop vive. La lueur d'une flammèche aurait été trop vive après des jours et des nuits dans le noir. Il avait une fine barbe qui recouvrait ses joues et son menton. Armitage évalua en se passant la main sur le visage et à l'odeur que cela faisait à peu près six jours qu'il était enfermé.

« -Sors de là.

Hux se leva péniblement. Il prit un temps pour avoir un appui un peu plus assuré et se dirigea vers la porte sans regarder son geôlier.

-Je dois vous signaler que la service était déplorable, j'en avertirai la direction.

-P'tit malin. Dégage! marmonna le garde.

Hux s'était déjà tendu et il fut surpris de ne recevoir aucun coup. D'habitude, ses petites insolences lui valaient de récolter un uppercut dans l'estomac ou un coup de pied au derrière. Il haussa les épaules. Ce petit jeu ne les amusait déjà plus. Tant pis… Il remonta l'escalier qui remontait au rez-de-chaussée du palais et vit deux Ren guards qui l'attendaient en haut des marches.

-J'ai droit à un traitement royal dis-donc, je suis honoré.

Le garde à sa gauche, lui lança un regard qui troubla Hux. Une seconde, il y lut de la gêne, de la douleur aussi. Mais l'homme se reprit et l'empoigna pour le conduire aux appartements impériaux. En chemin, il vit un groupe d'esclaves qui chuchotaient, certains semblaient en colère mais à la vue des hommes de la Ren Guard, ils se turent et se dispersèrent, apeurés.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui s'est passé en 6 jours, marmonna Hux. Il est arrivé quelque chose à notre cher empereur? demanda t-il d'une voix plus forte.

-La ferme, lui répondit le deuxième garde.

-Très bien.

Ils le poussèrent dans la salle d'eau.

-Rends-toi un peu plus présentable.

-Pourrai-je avoir un peu d'intimité?

Les gardes levèrent les yeux au ciel puis le regard de celui qui l'avait déjà troublé dévia vers un point au fond de la salle. Hux suivit ce regard et vit des taches suspectes.

-C'est… du sang?

-Occupe-toi de tes affaires!

-Attendez! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à la fin?!

-Lave-toi et en silence! Nous revenons dans 15 minutes.

Armitage contint sa frustration. Il sentait qu'on lui cachait des choses.

* * *

Hux se rasa soigneusement et passa un moment dans le bain. Après six jours dans le cachot où il ne pouvait ni se tenir debout ni s'allonger complètement, ses muscles étaient endoloris et il prit un plaisir coupable à se délasser un long moment dans l'eau chaude.

Les deux mêmes gardes l'escortèrent jusqu'aux appartements impériaux. Ils le laissèrent à la porte et se retirèrent. Armitage entendit des éclats de voix venant de la chambre impériale et s'approcha. La porte était entrouverte. Il vit une femme de petite taille mais qui dégageait une prestance certaine. Ses cheveux bruns étaient relevés au-dessus de sa tête et elle portait une robe bleue simple mais qui soulignait sa taille fine.

«-Elle est une esclave royale! C'est intolérable! Les coupables doivent être châtiés.

-Mère, vous n'avez aucune preuve.

-Oh! Voyons, Ben!

Ben. Voilà deux fois qu'il entendait l'empereur être appelé par ce nom. Bien sûr, Kylo Ren ne pouvait être son nom de naissance!

-Ta haine pour le sage conseiller Snoke t'aveugle, mère.

-Il est le seul qui se sait assez protégé pour oser poser les mains sur une esclave à mon service.

Kyle Ren ricana, moqueur.

-Tu n'accuses quand même pas Snoke d'avoir violé ta petite servante?

Hux réprima un hoquet de surprise et murmura:

-Non, pourvu que ce ne soit pas…

-Bien sûr que non! répliqua Leïa d'un ton sec. il a chargé ses gardes immondes de faire le sale travail.

Kylo Ren soupira.

-Je suis las de vos petites gueguerres. Ton esclave…

-Elle a un nom, elle s'appelle Rey, asséna la princesse en regardant son fils droit dans les yeux.

Hux mit la main devant sa bouche pour empêcher le cri qui menaçait de sortir de le trahir.

-Rey, recommença Kylo Ren d'un ton blasé, a reçu les soins des meilleurs médecins. Elle s'en remettra.

Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Leïa d'avoir un rire méprisant.

-Tu es bien un homme pour dire des choses pareils. Non, on ne s'en remet pas. Jamais.

Sur ce, elle tourna les talons.

Armitage recula cherchant où se cacher quand il sentit deux mains l'attraper et l'entraîner dans une autre pièce.

-Tu espionnes ton empereur?

Poe Dameron le toisa de ses yeux perçants.

-Je n'espionnais rien du tout, répliqua Hux en se dégageant. Est-ce que cette histoire avec Rey est vraie?

Il vit Poe Dameron être soudain gêné.

-Un fâcheux incident.

-Un fâcheux « incident »? Vous plaisantez! Vous, les impérialistes, cracha t-il, vous croyez que tout vous appartient! Que vous pouvez prendre ce que vous voulez, utilisez le « bas » peuple, jouir de nos femmes! Vous n'êtes que des porcs!

Poe resta un moment immobile bien après que le bucellaire soit parti. Un léger toussotement le sortit de ses pensées et il tourna la tête.

-Treeji?

-Maître, s'inclina le chevalier de Ren. Je voulais juste savoir comment allait…. la fille.

-D'après les médecins, physiquement elle s'en sortira. Elle a eu quelques côtes cassées, un poignet foulée et de nombreuses ecchymoses mais elle est forte, elle se bat.

-Oui, physiquement mais…

L'objection mourut dans sa gorge. Après un moment de silence, il osa:

-Avez-vous parlé au seigneur de ce que j'ai vu, cette nuit-là?

-Cela ne servirait à rien et vous n'êtes pas sûr que ce soit en lien.

-Je les ai vu peu avant de croiser la jeune esclave. Il semblait attendre quelque chose. Et quand je les ai interrogé sur la raison de leur présence là, ils n'ont fait que marmonner des excuses vagues. Nous savons tous les deux de quoi sont capables les gardes du conseiller, s'enflamma Treeji, et je connais votre « avis » personnel sur le connétable Snoke. L'empereur vous écoute, continua d'une voix plus douce.

-Suffit, Ren guard. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'accuser sans preuve le conseiller. Moi-même, je mettrai en péril ma place si j'osais…

-Je vous ai connu plus brave et droit, répliqua Treeji, amère.

Poe se tourna complètement et darda un regard glacial sur son garde.

-Mettriez-vous mon autorité et mon intégrité en doute, chevalier? attaqua t-il d'une voix froide en serrant les poings.

-Non! Non, maître. Je suis désolé, c'est juste que…

-Vous pouvez vous retirer, garde.

-A vos ordres, maître. »

Treeji tourna les talons, hésita un instant et partit.

Poe resta un moment seul. Treeji avait raison, il ne se sentait pas très fier. Mais il avait déjà trop eu de discussion enflammée avec Ben... Kylo Ren sur Snoke. Et il savait que la princesse régente avait proféré les mêmes accusations l'encontre du connétable sans trouver écho. Bien sûr, l'empereur ne savait pas que les soupçons de sa mère avait été fortement aiguillé par les révélations de Poe lui-même. Mais il ne pouvait s'en ouvrir à Treeji, il ne souhaitait pas le mettre en danger plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Si les soupçons sur sa garde personnelle lui venait aux oreilles, il ne serait pas difficile pour le conseiller impérial de deviner que cela venait du Ren guard qu'il avait malencontreusement croisé.

Poe serra les poings. Il détestait de plus en plus le connétable Snoke et l'influence néfaste de plus en plus forte qu'il avait sur Kylo Ren. Pourquoi l'empereur était-il si aveugle et ne voyait pas que son conseiller l'utiliser pou son propre intérêt? Ou alors, bien pire, Poe réalisa qu'il le savait sans doute très bien mais avait accepté son destin.

* * *

Armitage avait peu dormi. Son sang bouillait dans ses veines. De colère et de culpabilité aussi. Son petit numéro avec l'empereur lui avait valu le cachot et il n'avait pas été là pour Rey, pour la protéger. A faire « son malin » comme ils disaient, il avait failli dans son rôle. Il avait laissé ses deux… porcs posaient les mains sur elle, la souiller, la blesser. Bien sûr, il pouvait se trouver des excuses en se disant qu'il n'aurait rien pu faire de toute façon, il n'aurait pas pu être là pour la protéger. Il n'empêche… Il avait toujours agi en ne pensant qu'à lui et à la meilleur façon d'énerver l'empereur et le maître Ren. Malgré les grands principes dans lesquels il se drapaient, il avait été égoïste et n'avait pensé qu'à lui. Oubliant la lutte et ses camarades.

Au très petit matin, il se leva et s'habilla rapidement. il quitta sa cellule et descendit le grand escalier. Il croisa le Ren guard qui l'avait escorté hier. Il se rappela son trouble, sa colère contenue quand, Hux réalisa, il pensait à ce qu'avait subi Rey. Non! C'était un de ces chiens! Tous les mêmes! Treeji tenta de s'interposer.

« -Où vas-tu, bucellaire?

-Je vais prendre l'air.

-Je ne crois pas que vous avez le droit de sortir seul…

-Où voulez-vous que j'aille? Vous croyez que je vais m'enfuir? Je ne vais pas abandonner mon amie maintenant, rassurez-vous.

-Très… très bien. mais ne t'éloigne pas trop et sois revenu pour cinq heures. »

Hux ne hocha même pas la tête. sans un regard, il se rua vers les portes. Il devait voir Finn. lui n'avait pas été enfermé six jours, Il savait peut-être un peu plus sur les rumeurs qui circulaient entre les esclaves. Peut-être même les noms de eux qui avaient fait ça. mais surtout, surtout ils devaient trouver le moyen de fuir d'ici, d'emmener Rey loin de cet enfer et de trouver le moyen de détruire cet Empire maléfique.

 _A suivre..._


	6. Chapitre 6

_**Voici donc le chapitre 6 écrit à quatre mains avec Sorah_Kenway. Encore merci pour ton aide. :)**_

 **CHAPITRE 6**

Rey se sentait sale et nauséeuse, et seule dans cette grande salle aux murs et plafonds immaculés. Les draps étaient rêches sous ses fins doigts écorchés et recouverts d'onguent cicatrisant. Elle se souvint d'avoir agrippé tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour les empêcher de l'emmener dans les bains, ses ongles se cassant sur les pierres jusqu'au sang. Elle avait essayé de crier pour alerter le garde qu'elle avait croisé juste avant mais l'un des hommes avait mis sa large main sur sa bouche et sur son nez, l'asphyxiant presque. Elle ferma les yeux pour chasser ce souvenir. Le médecin, un vieil homme à la barbe aussi noire que la nuit et le front barré de rides, venait de quitter l'endroit qui servait de lieux de soins aux esclaves et serviteurs après un énième contrôle de routine. Les autres lits qui meublaient l'endroit étaient inoccupés. La jeune fille balaya son regard de chaque côté, la pièce était bien vide et le silence qui régnait à présent l'apaisait malgré l'horreur qu'elle venait de vivre. Elle avait dormi, bien que ses rêves furent mouvementés et éprouvants, ce court repos lui avait permis d'échapper à cette vie d'esclave qui était dorénavant la sienne.

Elle tourna la tête vers la petite table près de son lit. Pour la première fois, elle remarqua un vase avec quelques fleurs des champs qui y était disposé. Elle ne se rappelait pas l'avoir vu avant et se demanda si c'est le médecin qui les fait mis là.

« -Pourquoi un médecin apporterait des fleurs à une de ses patientes, esclave de surcroit? » se demanda t-elle.

Elle se dit que c'était peut-être la princesse régente qui le lui avait demandé. Sella, sa première servante, était venue requérir de ses nouvelles plusieurs fois au cours de ses derniers jours. Rey ne doutait pas qu'elle venait à la demande de la princesse. Elle remercia intérieurement de lui apporter un peu de couleurs et de bonnes odeurs de printemps dans ces moments pénibles. Puis elle reposa la tête sur l'oreiller et s'assoupit.

* * *

Les écuries royales étaient bien le seul endroit au monde où il était possible de se déplacer librement. Bien sûr quelques garde étaient à leur poste, mais Armitage fut surpris de la liberté de mouvements que jouissait Fin comparé à lui. Dans la seconde qui suivit, il se sentit coupable et honteux de se plaindre de son sort après ce qu'avait subi cette pauvre Rey. Plutôt cent jours de cachot que l'horreur et le déshonneur de son sort.

Il trouve Finn auprès de Finalizer, l'étalon de l'empereur. Encore une fois, Armitage fut malgré lui éblouit par la beauté de la bête. Son mai semblait lui aussi fascinait. Il lui parlait doucement en le brossant avec soin et délicatesse, flattant les muscles puissants.

« -Tu t'es donc fait un ami qui supporte tes blagues?

Finn se retourna et un sourire éblouissant éclaira son visage.

-Hux! Bon Dieu! ça fait plaisir de te voir! J'ai entendu que tu avais été envoyé au cachot puis il est arrivé ce qui est arrivé à Rey…

Aussitôt son visage se rembrunit, prenant un masque de haine que Hux ne lui avait jamais vu.

-Oui, j'ai entendu aussi. Et apparemment rien ne sera fait pour attraper les coupables!

Finn s'assura qu'ils étaient seuls dans les environs et qu'il n'y avait aucune oreille indiscrète et malintentionnée pour les entendre.

-Mais tout le monde sait qui sont les coupables! s'enflamma t-il. Des hommes de Snoke!

-Mais Rey ets une esclave royale, au service de la princesse régente…

Finn eut une moue de mépris.

-Pffff! La princesse n'a aucun pouvoir et sa vie au yeux du conseiller et de l'empereur ne vaut pas plus que celle d'une esclve. Ils ne peuvent s'en débarrasser car elle est aimé du peuple et ils ont trop peur de déclencher une révolte au sein même du palais en s'en prenant directement à elle. Alors ils lui font comprendre de se tenir bien tranquille en s'en prenant à ses servantes.

-Comment sais-tu tout cela?

-On parle, crois-moi. Plus qu'on ne le pensait dans la résistance. Ici même Snoke et Kylo Ren ne sont pas très aimé. ses deux êtres immondes et cruels….

Finn serra les poings de rage.

-j'ai juste croisé le connétable Snoke, il m'a donné la chair de poule. il y a vraiment une aura de cruauté et de malice qui émane de lui. l'empereur… Il est différent. il y a du bon en lui, je le sens…

Finn le regarda avec suspicion.

-Tu ne serais pas entrain de trahir la cause? Ses quelques jours avec Kylo Ren et ses gardes ont suffit à te retourner le cerveau?

-Non, se défendit Armitage. Je dis juste…

-Ne te laisse pas abuser! Regarde ce qu'ils ont fait à Rey! Et à Jessika et Snap!

-Tu as raison.

-Ecoute, Finn se rapprocha et chuchota presque, ce n'est pas sûr ici mais cette nuit, à 02h, rejoins-moi derrière les écuries, je te présenterai à quelques personnes.

-Que prépares-tu?

-Tu verras, lui répondit Finn avec un clin d'oeil. Notre combat dans la résistance n'est pas fini, mon ami. »

Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent, puisant un peu de courage dans leur amitié et leurs convictions respectives.

* * *

Poe Dameron suscitait le respect et parfois même la peur à certaines personnes de la cour. Pourtant, rares étaient ceux qui connaissaient son côté doux et amical. Son côté sévère était une carapace, un rôle qu'il se sentait obligé de jouer chaque jour. Une partie de lui comprenait les objectifs et les motivations de la résistance mais son cœur appartenait sans aucun doute à la cause de l'empire et au jeune empereur, Kylo Ren. Lors des exécutions des deux prisonniers rebelles, il avait senti une rage brûler au fond de ses entrailles et il avait serré les mâchoires de dégoût. les méthodes de Ben étaient inhumaines et monstrueuses pourtant, malgré tout ce qu'il avait pu voir, il restait à ses côtés.

Dameron marchait sans savoir où ses pas le mèneraient, c'était un de ses rares loisirs, pouvoir se balader seul et sans rien penser. Il aperçut alors les écuries royales. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'avait pas monté sa jument, et la sensation du vent froid glissant dans ses cheveux noirs et bouclés lui manquait. Une fois arrivé devant la large porte en bois, il soupira en voyant le manque de gardes, surement vautrés à la taverne comme à leurs habitudes. Il devrait voir Phasma et discuter de cela avec elle. Ils allaient devoir sévir et rappeler aux soldats leurs engagements et devoirs. Poe chercha des yeux l'esclave qui servait à présent de palefrenier et son visage se crispa en le voyant enlacer le gamin arrogant que l'empereur s'entêtait à garder près de lui. Ils étaient proches. Trop proches.

"- Il me semble qu'on ne te paye pas pour flirter Finn.

Le ton était froid, glacial et presque détaché, alors que Poe au fond de lui bouillait d'une rage destructrice. Mais pourquoi cela le mettait-il aussi en colère?Il aurait dû au contraire être satisfait de voir le bucellaire impérial avoir de l'affection pour une autre personne.

\- Vous ne le payez même pas de toute façon.

Poe sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine. Ce sale môme osait encore une fois le défier et lui répondre sans en avoir l'autorisation.

\- Ne me répond pas, raclure.

Armitage lâcha Finn et fit face au garde personnel de l'empereur, il bascula par la suite la tête sur le côté et une fin sourire étira le coin de ses lèvres. Poe se savait de nature calme et très peu de chose ou de personnes réussissait à le mettre en colère, mais lui, cet homme aux grands yeux bleus, y arrivait à chaque fois. Il approcha en faisant claquer le talon de ses bottes et attrapa la gorge de Armitage pour lui faire ravaler ce sourire au combien arrogant. Finn cria et Armitage garda sont sourire hautain jusqu'au bout décidément.

-Lâchez-le !

La poigne relâcha la gorge de l'esclave et Poe se contenta de le pousser hors de l'écurie.

-Où va t-on ?

Dans les appartements de maitre Ren. Il…

-Vous n'avez pas besoin de moi généralement pour aller dans ses appartements. Oh, vous voulez que je participe aujourd'hui ?

Poe plaqua le jeune homme contre le premier mur et colla son visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Peut être avait-il été trop loin cette fois-ci ?

-Arrêtez vos sous-entendus ! je vous ai déjà prévenu, si vous dîtes un mot, qu'un seul mot sur ce que vous avez vu…

-Ah! J'ai bien vu quelque chose finalement…

-Poe le relâcha.

-Vous êtes si… si arrogant. Votre petit séjour au cachot ne vous a pas suffit comme leçon?

-Il me faudra bien plus que « quelques jours au cachot » pour me faire renoncer à mes idéaux. Surtout après ce qui est arrivé à Rey, l'attaqua Hux.

-Oui, je suis désolée… pour la fille.

Armitage fut déconcerté. La physionomie du visage du maître Ren avait complément changé, devenant plus douce, comme ce matin où ils étaient partis à cheval. Et il paraissait sincère. mais Hux était décidé à ne plus se laisser corrompre.

-Vos excuses, cracha t-il, lui font une belle jambe! On n'en a rien à faire de vos excuses! Allez au Diable, vous et ce satané empereur d'opérette! A MORT L'EMPEREUR! VICTOIRE À LA RESISTANCE! » hurla t-il.

Poe soupira, comme devant un enfant capricieux et lui décocha un coup de poing foudroyant à l'estomac.

* * *

Rey fut autorisée à sortir de l'infirmerie et à rejoindre les appartements de la princesse. Sella et un esclave masculin vinrent la chercher et l'escortèrent. La jeune femme leur furent reconnaissants de cette attention. L'idée de déambuler seule dans les couloirs du palais même en plein jour la terrifier.

Quand Leïa la vit entrer, elle accourut et l'enlaça:

« -Ma pauvre enfant! Je suis désolée.

-Ce n'est rien, votre altesse. je m'en remettrais.

-Non, ce n'est pas rien et je me sens responsable. je sais qui a fait cela et pourquoi. pour m'atteindre, me faire taire.

-Mais il n'y arrivera pas aussi facilement, n'est-ce pas? rétorqua Rey avec un petit sourire.

-Non, en effet.

Elles échangèrent un regard complice.

-Oh! Et merci pour les fleurs, elles étaient très jolie.

-Je suis contente que tu aies reçu une si délicate attention mais cela ne venait pas de moi.

-Qui, alors?

-Un de tes camarades résistants?

Rey fronça les sourcils.

-Je doute qu'on les laisse aller cueillir des fleurs des champs.

Je te l'accorde. Voilà donc un mystère à résoudre. » chuchota Leïa sur un ton conspirateur.

Poe Dameron escorta Hx jusqu'aux appartements impériaux à pas rapides, juste pour faire souffrir l'esclave qui peinait, presque courbé en deux. Cela lui apprendrait à ravaler son insolence! Il l'intima d'aller plus vite, sa majesté n'attendait pas.

-sadique! grommela Armitage.

Arrivés à la lourde porte de bronze, le maire Ren salua deux de ses deux gardes dont Treeji.

-Votre favori? demanda Hux une fois qu'ils se furent un peu éloignés.

Le double sens n'échappa pas à Poe mais il fit comme si de rien n'était.

-Aucun n'a droit à de traitement de faveur, ils sont tous sur un pied d'égalité, récompensé à leur mérite et à leur valeur. Et chacun en regorge plus que nécessaire.

-Ouais, enfin, moi j'ai droit un « traitement de faveur » à ce que j'ai pu constater.

-Vous n'êtes pas Ren guard, rebelle!

-Je parle partis les esclaves! Vous défendez Finn, vous inquiétez pour Rey…

-Ils n'ont rien fait pour attiser mon courroux.

-Mais moi, si?! Quoi, donc!

-Vous existez.

Armitage ravala son indignation quand Kylo Ren apparut devant eux. Il retirait son casque et le posait sur un socle prévu à cet effet. Il se tourna vers eux.

-Pile à l'heure, sourit-il.

-Son Altesse sait que je tiens à que tout soit fait pour vous satisfaire.

Hux gloussa. Poe lui décocha un regard assassin.

-Tu n'as pas encore assez goûter de mon poing, raclure?

-Suffit, maître Ren. L'insolence de notre cher ami fait parti de son charme. Ne le lui enlevons pas.

L'empereur s'avança, prit le visage de Dameron en coupe entre ses mains et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Poe rougit et bégaya:

-Votre majesté, nous ne devrions pas…

-Pourquoi? Il est parfaitement au courant, non? Pourquoi continuer à faire semblant et être hypocrites?

Il se tourna vers Hux.

-Oui, bucellaire, Poe Dameron et moi sommes amants. Et bien sûr, si tu parles, je te coupe la langue et la verge avant de les donner aux chiens, rajouta t-il d'un ton parfaitement désinvolte.

-Message reçu cinq sur cinq.

-Bien. Sur ce, tu peux te retirer. Je me passerai de tes services ce soir.

Armitage s'inclina légèrement et partit prestement.

-Vous ne devriez pas l'encourager dans son insolence et lui donner autant d'ascendant sur vous.

-Tu t'inquiètes trop, mon amour.

-Et vous, pas assez, le réprimanda Poe.

Kylo Ren enlaça un peu plus étroitement son amant, frottant son sexe contre le sien. Poe soupira de bien-être. Ses mains explorèrent le corps puissant, le révélant au fur et à mesure qu'il faisait tomber cape. Ils pouvaient sentir leurs érections respectives grossir et se dresser. Poe glissa sa main dans le pantalon de Kylo et attrapa son membre pour le caresser. Soudain très excité, Kylo agrippa les fesses de Poe et le souleva. Le maître Ren, dans un éclat de rire, enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches et ses mains derrière son cou.

-J'aime t'entendre rire, murmura Kylo Ren d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

-J'ai peu d'occasion de le faire, répliqua Poe avec un sourire malicieux.

Leurs lèvres se soudèrent dans un baiser passionné. Kylo plaqua Poe contre le mur, leurs corps cherchant le plus possible le contact. Ils s'embrassèrent un long moment, leurs langues se trouvant, se caressant. Kylo mordilla même la lèvre pleine de son amant.

Puis il le porta jusqu'au lit et le fit basculer sur la couche. Ils se débarrassèrent prestement de leurs derniers vêtements. Allongé sur le lit, nu et offert, Poe écarta les jambes pour accueillir son amant. Kylo s'installa au-dessus de lui et commença à parsemer tout son corps de baisers, partant de son cou jusqu'à ses cuisses, tournant autour de sa virilité, il mettait son amant au supplice. Poe gémit en sentant ses lèvres effleurer sa verge, puis le baiser plus appuyé sur son gland. Kylo donna quelques coup de langues sur l'extrémité hautement érogène et Poe ne put retenir un râle de plaisir. Il lécha son membre sur toute sa longueur remontant de l'extrémité à ses testicules puis le prit entièrement dans sa bouche. Poe agrippa son épaisse chevelure brune en se mordant les lèvres. Kylo s'activa un moment mais juste avant le moment ultime, il cessa et remonta le long de son corps avec sa langue. Poe grogna de frustration et décocha un regard sévère à son amant en l'entendant rire, satisfait de son petit effet.

-Les résistants ont raison, vous n'êtes qu'un sadique!

-Et tu adores ça!

Poe, toutefois peu rancunier, releva le bassin pour permettre à Kylo de passer ses mains sous ses fesses. il les caressa, les malaxa puis il porta sa main à sa bouche, suçota ses doigts et avec délicatesse, introduisit son index en lui. Poe se cambra un peu plus cherchant une pénétration plus profonde. Kylo rajouta son majeur, puis son annulaire et accentua la cadence et l'intensité au fur et à mesure. Il appréciait de voir Poe d'habitude si maître de lui perdre complètement les pédales sous ses caresses. Il frotta sa propre érection contre le ventre plat et bronzé.

-Viens en moi, maintenant, souffla Poe.

-Tu me donnes des ordres, maître Ren? s'amusa Kylo.

-Arrête de discuter et fais-le. Tout de suite!

Quand Poe le tutoyait et devenait soudainement autoritaire, Kylo savait que c'était le bon moment. Il le pénétra avec rudesse, lui arrachant un cri.

-Satisfait, maître?

-Plus fort!

-A vos ordres.

Kylo Ren s'enfonça en lui plus profondément de violents coup de rein. Le feu enflammait son propre bassin. Il attrapa les mains de Poe et les plaça au-dessus de sa tête, leurs doigts s'enlacèrent alors que leurs corps se pressaient de plus en plus l'un contre l'autre, leurs lèvres s'unissant.

-Oui, Ben ! Encore!

-Mon amour…

Puis leurs orgasmes explosèrent en même temps. Ils mêlèrent leurs râles puis leur souffle court leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Ben posa sa tête sur le torse de Poe qui lui caressa les cheveux en embrassant le haut de son crâne.

* * *

Dans sa cellule, Hux n'avait rien manqué des ébats passionné de l'empereur et du soldat. il avait d'abord tenté d'atténuer les cris la tête sous l'oreiller, de chantonner un air de son enfance dans sa tête puis il avait capitulé. Intrigué malgré lui, les gémissements et râles venant de la chambre d'à côté l'avaient soudain excité, à sa grande surprise. Son sexe s'était soudain durci et dressé. Il avait d'abord essayé de se calmer en pensant à des choses beaucoup moins sexy. En vain. Il avait alors porté sa main à sa verge frémissante et avait commencé à se caresser, calant son rythme à celui des bruits indécents. Il se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher d'exprimer son plaisir. Lorsqu'il vint, il étouffa ses cris de plaisir par une main posé sur sa bouche. Puis il s'était vite endormi, apaisé.

 _A suivre…_


	7. Chapitre 7

**_Après le mini hiatus d'une semaine, voici le chapitre 7, une fois encore co-écrit avec_** ** _Sorah_Kenway parce qe je suis une grosse faignasse qui a la flemme d'écrire en ce moment! Désolée!_**

 **CHAPITRE 7**

Hux croyait aux pouvoirs « occultes » de Kylo Ren peut-être parce que lui-même avait un pouvoir spécial. Rien de bien impressionnant ou capable de terrasser ses ennemis mais qui pouvait lui être bien utile. Armitage pouvait se réveiller « à la commande ». il suffisait que son esprit sache qu'à 05h précise il devait se réveiller pile au bon moment. Finn lui avait dit qu'il devait avoir un réveil implanté dans le cerveau et qu'il devrait faire un scanner pour s'en assurer.

A 01h30 précise donc, cette nuit-là, Hux se réveilla, les sens en alerte. Il avait déjà réfléchi à la façon dont il échapperait à la vigilance des gardes pour rejoindre Finn et « ses amis ». Tout en s'habillant, il repensa à sa petite expérience charnelle de la veille et en rougit de honte. ce n'était pas dans son caractère de jouer les voyeur et encore moins d'en tirer un si grand plaisir! Mais il ne pouvait nier le trouble et le désir qu'avait réveillé en lui les ébats de Kylo rien et Poe Dameron. En fermant les yeux, il avait imaginé ce qui pouvait bien se passait derrière le mur. Les deux hommes enlacés, leurs corps nus l'un contre l'autre, l'empereur possédant son maître Ren avec force. A ces pensées, sa libido se rappela à lui.

« -Calme-toi, tu n'es quand même pas un animal en rut! grommela Armitage.

Il se rassura en se disant que cela n'était dû qu'à un manque de satisfaction sexuelle. N'importe quoi était dans la possibilité de l'exciter, même ses rapports contre-nature.

Il finit de s'habiller à la hâte et entrouvrit sa porte, s'assurant qu'il n'y avait bien que deux gardes devant les portes de la chambre de Kylo Ren. Il prit une grande inspiration et sortit avec désinvolture passant devant les deux gardes.

« -Om vas-tu comme ça, esclave?

-L'empereur m'a demandé d'aller lui chercher du vin et des fruits. Fringale nocturne apparemment.

Le Ren guard parut dubitatif.

-A quoi joues-tu? ça n'est jamais arrivé.

-Parce que son Altesse n'avait personne pour le servir avant moi, répondit Armitage en haussant les épaules. De toute façon, où croyez-vous que je puisse aller?

Le garde regarda son collègue. Grand, les cheveux blonds et le regard clair, il détonnait avec les autres chevaliers de Ren qu'il avait fréquenté jusque là.

-Laisse-le aller, il a raison. Il ne peut s'enfuir bien loin. Mais si tu n'es pas revenu dans 15 minutes, gare à toi!

-15 minutes! Il en faut déjà au moins 10 pour arriver aux cuisines! s'insurgea Hux.

-Très bien, 30 minutes mais pas une de plus.

-A vos ordres.

Armitage ne traîna pas et fila aussi vite qu'il le put. Il courut au petit trot jusqu'aux écuries.

* * *

-Finn! Finn! chuchota t-il.

Il se dit que si son ami s'était moqué de lui, cela allait chauffer pour lui! Quand tout à coup, deux mains puissantes l'agrippèrent. Il se mit immédiatement en position de défense mais son regard plongea dans des yeux couleur acier, vifs et intelligents. Il se recula et s'avisa de l'homme ui lui faisait face. C'était un vieillard mais qui paraissait encore robuste et alerte.

-Armie! Te voilà enfin! Je ne t'attendais plus! l'apostropha la voix de Finn.

-Je te rappelle que je sers aux appartements impériaux, moi! Je ne suis pas tranquille aux grands airs comme toi! J'ai ces foutus chiens de garde de chevaliers Ren à toutes les issues. A croire qu'ils ne dorment jamais, bougonna Armitage.

-Arrête de te plaindre, le sermonna Finn. Je te présente Lor San Tekka.

Le vieil homme lui tendit la main et Hux la serra, éprouvant la poigne ferme du vieillard avec étonnement.

-Je suis heureux de faire votre connaissance. Finn m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, de votre courage, vote témérité. Et votre coup d'éclat il y une semaine a beaucoup fait parler, s'amusa t-il.

-Ce… ce n'était pas prémédité, bégaya Armitage.

-Nous sommes peu nombreux à oser ainsi s'opposer ainsi au maître Ren, continua Lor San Tekka. Sa réputation seule fait trembler même ceux qui n'ont pas eu l'occasion de le croiser.

D'autres esclaves s'étaient avancés et regardaient Armitage avec… vénération?

-Tu as inspiré nombre d'esclaves et ex-rebelles prisonniers depuis trop longtemps et qui se sont résigné, moi compris, avoua le vieil homme.

-C'est bien lui? Le bucellaire rebelle de l'Empereur? questionna un tout jeune homme, le regard brillant d'excitation.

-Pffff! Il est le toutou de l'empereur maintenant!

-Qui? s'emporta Armitage. Qui a dit ça? Je ne suis le toutou de personne! Et je suis un rebelle, un résistant pour toujours.

L'homme bourru qui avait parlé se renfrogna alors que ces camarades lui donnaient des coups de coude moqueurs.

-Guide-nous, Armie, lui intima Finn, solennel.

-Quoi?

-Nous devons agir, ici et maintenant alors que nous sommes infiltrés au coeur même de l'ennemi, lui expliqua Lor San Tekka. La résistance n'aura jamais de meilleure chance de vaincre.

-Mais… nous ne sommes que des esclaves désarmés et regarde! La plupart ne sont que des enfants qui ont une image idéalisée de la résistance. Ils ne pensent qu'à la gloire et au prestige. La lutte c'est autre chose. C'est du sang, de la sueur et devoir faire des choses dont on est pas forcément très fier, continua Hux d'une voix plus basse à l'adresse de Finn et Tekka.

-Mais nous ne pouvons rester là à ne rien faire alors que l'Empire continue de s'étendre et que nos camarades se font tuer! répliqua Finn.

-Je… Je ne peux pas prendre cette responsabilité. je n'ai même pas su protéger Rey, comment pourrai-je les protéger tous?

-Nous ne demandons pas à ce que vous nous protégiez, s'opposa une toute jeune fille aux tresses blondes. C'est vrai, nous sommes jeunes et nous ne savons pas nous battre mais nous somme déterminés et prêts à faire tout ce que nous pouvons pour contrer l'Empire. Nous avons juste besoin d'un chef pour nous guider.

Armitage la dévisagea un long moment un silence. Ce qu'il lut dans son regard clair lui plût. Elle lui rappelait Rey.

-Quel est ton nom?

-Connix.

-Très bien, Connix. Je ferai de mon mieux.

Le soulagement et l'euphorie se lut sur tous les visages.

-Mais i faut vous attendre à une tâche difficile. Nous ne survivrons pas tous.

Certains déglutirent et échangèrent des regards inquiets.

-Si certains veulent abandonner maintenant, nous ne leur en tiendrons pas rigueur. Si vous restez, alors il faudra vous donner coeur et âmes à la résistance.

Armitage les dévisagea chacun leur tour avec un regard dur mais aucun ne broncha.

-Très bien. Pour le moment, je dois retourner aux appartements royaux sinon je ne vous serai guère utile au fond d'un cachot. Je resterai en contact avec Finn, il sera mon lieutenant.

-Ce sera un honneur, s'enorguillit celui-ci.

-J'y vais, faîtes attention à vous et attendez que Finn vous recontacte. »

Sur ce, Armitage repartit non sans avoir serrer une dernière fois la main de Lor San Tekka. La sagesse émanant du vieil homme le rassurait. Il ne savait pas trop dans quoi il s'était engagé mais après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il voulait? Renverser l'empire dans son coeur même?

* * *

Dans ses pensées, il faillit oublier de passer aux cuisines. Il rebroussa chemin et prit un peu au hasard ce qu'il trouva dans les frigos et le garde-manger avant de rejoindre les appartements royaux sans remarquer la haute silhouette qui l'espionnait dans l'ombre.

* * *

Il était passé devant les mêmes gardes les bras chargés de denrées et les avait saluer d'un rapide hochement de tête. Il avait fait semblant de se rendre à la chambre impériale mais au dernier moment, il bifurqua vers sa propre cellule. Il se dit qu'il avait peu de chance que les Ren guards interrogent l'Empereur sur les allers et venues de son bucellaire. Par contre, ils pourraient bien en parler à leur maître et là, Dameron saurait que jamais Kylo Ren n'avait envoyé son esclave aux cuisines. il risquait gros mais tant pis, cela en valait le prix. Rencontrer ces esclaves rebelles l'avait revigoré dans ses convictions et sa motivation. Il avala le pain et le fromage arrosés de vin qu'il avait rapporté des cuisines et se rendormit.

* * *

Après avoir habillé l'Empereur à son réveil et l'avoir accompagné jusqu'à la salle de conseil, Armitage avait un peu de temps libre. Bien qu'il avait certains privilèges, il aimait prendre sa douche dans la salle d'eau prévue aux esclaves. La pièce était de taille moyenne, des murs gris qui auparavant avaient du être d'un blanc immaculé. Les pommeaux de douches ne tenaient presque plus et menaçaient de tomber sans crier gare, preuve que les lieux n'étaient plus entretenus depuis un certains temps. Après s' être dépouillé de ses vêtements et les avoir posé dans un coin relativement sec, Armitage balaya la pièce du regard. Malgré qu'elle ait été nettoyée depuis l'accident, il imagina les traces de sang laissé par Rey durant son agression. Il posa ses yeux sur son corps par la suite, et grimaça en voyant ses hanches et les os de son bassin ressortir autant. Il avait toujours eu un corps svelte mais depuis sa capture, le manque de nourriture et ses conditions de captivité avaient affiné sa silhouette. L'eau lui fit le plus grand bien, cette eau chaude et si délicieuse! La tête courbée vers l'avant et les deux mains posées contre le carrelage rêche et miteux, il gémit de plaisir et savoura ce moment de plaisir trop souvent interdit. Bientôt tout ça sera fini. Bientôt il partirait loin de cet endroit sordide, de cette foutue cage où lui et ses amis étaient retenus prisonniers depuis bien trop longtemps. Armitage contracta ses omoplates devenues douloureuses et quelques mèches de cheveux couvrirent son visage au traits fins. Ils étaient devenus long mais cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, il avait des choses bien plus importantes à penser qu'une coupe de cheveux ou son apparence. Ses pensées passèrent à différentes personnes : Rey en premier lieu, son amie, son rayon de soleil. Elle lui manquait horriblement, et il s' en voulait toujours de ne pas avoir su la protéger lors de cette nuit ou son innocence lui avait été arraché. Finn, son ami, son frère d'arme. Poe Dameron, cet homme froid et dangereux , mais au yeux troublants. Et pour finir, le responsable de tout, de cette misérable vie, le maître des lieux : l'Empereur Kylo Ren. Sa rage se décupla en pensant à lui, à ses yeux, son sourire, ses formes cachées sous les couches de vêtements, de sa tignasse indomptable, de... Armitage, perdu dans ses pensées et dans le souvenir de son boureau , se retourna quand il sentit enfin une présence dans la pièce. Il était maudit. Par tous les Dieux il ne pouvait que l'être. Foutue vie, foutu destin, et foutu Kylo Ren! Lui, en personne, devant lui. Armitage grinça des dents et cacha maladroitement sa nudité.

"- Vous n'avez pas le droit !

\- Je suis l'empereur. J'ai le droit.

Bien sûr qu'il en avait le droit, et il savait comment en jouer. En deux grandes enjambeés, Kylo se retrouva en face de lui. Il sembla alors plus grand, plus menaçant. Sans résistance, Armitage le laissa attraper ses poignets et les coincer au dessus de sa tête. Piégé. Comme un débutant. De son autre main libre, Ben passa ses doigts dans la chevelure mouillé de l'esclave pour les plaquer vers l'arrière.

\- Tu as des yeux bien étrange. Du bleu avec des éclats de verts. Un regard transparent, innocent qui regarde trop le monde. Tu es si arrogant depuis ton arrivé, si fière et pourtant tu es aussi bas que la terre...

\- Et vous, vous êtes un roi parmi les pantins.

Kylo n'avait jamais eu une vie facile, trop de responsabilités pour son jeune âge, trop de pouvoir et bien trop peu d'expérience. Il était l'empereur, le roi parmi les faibles, un roi qui aimait un autre roi, celui qui gouvernait sur son coeur et son âme. Et dans l'équation de sa vie venait de s'ajouter ce garnement aux yeux aussi bleus que froid, qui vous engloutit comme les vagues de la mer. Le fou sur l'échiquier, celui qui amuse par ses réflexions de rebelle, son arrogance aussi tranchante qu'une lame de couteau, et des lèvres qui se déforment parfois dans un sourire hautain. Et sa peau.. Une peau si blanche, petite poupée d'opaline, parsemée de tâches de rousseurs, si beau qu'il enflammait son cerveau. Le fou était devenu libre, devenu un prince dans une cage doré fermée a clef que Kylo gardait précieusement.

Armitage ressentait une étrange excitation. Un trouble le gagnait à être ainsi nu et si proche de l'Empereur. Il cacha un peu plus sa virilité qui menaçait de le trahir.

Kylo le lâcha soudainement et se recula de quelques pas pour admirer ce corps trop frêle.

-Tu ne manges pas assez.

-Dingue pourtant, avec les mets royaux qu'on m'offre ici! railla Armitage.

L'empereur rit doucement.

-C'est vrai que tu en as agacé plus d'un ici. Pas étonnant qu'il t'affame. Il essaye de t'affaiblir pour te faire plier.

-Un coup de votre cher maître Ren, je présume…

-Non, Poe a des préoccupations bien plus importantes que les repas d'un esclave, balaya Kylo d'un revers de la main.

-Il a pourtant pris le temps d'envoyer ces brutes épaisses me frapper et me castrer.

-Ne dis pas de sottises! Sans lui, tu n'aurais pu ce joli organe que j'ai pu apercevoir.

Hux retint un hoquet de surprise et rougit légèrement à l'allusion graveleuse de l'Empereur.

-C'est Phasma… contra t-il.

-Qui est intervenue à la demande de Poe, finit Kylo.

-C'est impossible… Pourquoi?

-Malgré ses airs sévères, Poe exècre la violence gratuite et les châtiments corporels barbares.

-Un peu comme vous et vos grands idéaux, répliqua Armitage, amer.

Kylo tourna les talons.

-Sèche-toi et habille-toi. Ce soir, tu serviras au dîner officielle. Des envoyés de Dathomir seront présents, Je veux que tout soit parfait. Et sans esclandre.

-Très bien. » répondit Armitage qui pensa à sa réunion secrète de la veille.

Il se demanda si les envoyés de Dothomir, très versatile, pourrait rejoindre la cause de la résistance. S'il pouvait profiter de ce dîner pour repérer un allié potentiel…

L'Empereur quitta la pièce laissant Armitage seul et désorienté.

 _À suivre…_


	8. Chapitre 8

_**Oui, encore une semaine de retard! Je pense que mon rythme de publication sera toutes les deux semaines maintenant!**_

 _ **J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop. :)**_

 ** _Encore merci à ma petite Sorah_Kenway qui a écrit la dernière partie de ce chapitre. :D_**

 **CHAPITRE 8**

« -Est-ce vrai?

-Quoi donc? répliqua Poe d'un ton méprisant.

-Que c'est vous qui avait envoyé Phasma… quand j'étais enfermé dans ce cachot?

Le maître Ren resta un moment silencieux.

-IL vous l'a dit?

-Oui.

Poe serra le poing et eut un sourire désabusé.

-Il est incorrigible, murmura t-il. Ne te fais pas d'idée, esclave, reprit-il d'une voix plus forte. je l'ai fait juste pour une question pratique.

-Pourtant c'est vous qui les avait envoyé, non?

-Oui, répondit Poe sans honte. Ils devaient vous donner une petite leçon.

-En me frappant.

-Exactement. Mais je me doutais que dans leur enthousiasme, ils pouvaient aller un peu trop loin. J'ai juste chargé la capitaine Phasma de les garder à l'oeil et d'intervenir si besoin.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas. M'avoir « diminué », ce n'aurait pax été une mauvaise chose.

Poe s'arrêta et le regarda avec amusement.

-Des regrets, buccellaire? je peux t'accompagner jusqu'à eux si tu le désires. Ils seraient ravis de finir le travail.

-Vous ne répondez pas à la question, insista Armitage, buté.

Il attrapa le bras de Dameron qui se dégagea d'un violent coup d'épaule.

_Ne portez pas la main sur moi, siffla t-il entre ses dents.

-Alors répondez. Vous ne me supportez pas, vous ne supportez que je sois si proche de l'empereur alors pourquoi une pas les avoir laissé me mutiler?

-Je ne sais pas. Mais je commence à le regretter. »

Il était arrivé devant la grande porte de la salle à manger impériale.

-Des gens importants sont là. Alors garde ta langue dans ta poche si tu veux la garder dans ta bouche.

-Oh! Quel trait d'esprit maître Ren! Je suis épaté.

Poe lui lança un regard dans lequel Hux lut de l'amusement qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu.

-Garde les yeux au sol, tu ne sers que l'empereur, on ne doit ni te voir, ni t'entendre. Va!"

* * *

Armitage poussa sur le lourd panneau de bois et retint sa respiration. il reconnut l'empereur, tout de noir vêtu, casqué, le conseiller Snoke défiguré, les petits yeux cruels et trois Zabraks, les émissaires de Dothomir assurément. Kylo Ren fit un signe de la main à son buccellaire qui s'avança.

« -Va me chercher un verre de vin.

Les convives et les autres membres de la cour étaient servis par une nuée d'esclaves, allant de l'un à l'autre, un pour lui verser plus du vin, l'autre lui proposer du tabac à chiquer. Mais aucun ne s'approchait de l'empereur. Ils n'osaient même pas lever les yeux sur lui, comme s'ils craignaient d'être foudroyés sur place s'ils avaient l'impudence de le regarder. C'était donc à Armitage d'aller aux cuisines chercher une amphore encore scellée à l'attention seule de Kylo Ren, de le servir sans jamais quitter le nectar avinée des yeux. Poe Dameron avait été très clair sur ce point, yeux noirs foudroyant à la Dameron à l'appui. Et malgré son culot, Armitage n'avait aucune envie de voir ce qui pourrait se passer s'il dérogeait à ses responsabilités et qu'il arrivait quelque chose à l'empereur. En même temps, se disait-il, si quelqu'un se débarrassait de l'empereur pour lui, cela valait peut-être le coup de mourir en martyr des mains même du maître Ren, fou de rage et de chagrin. Choisirait-il l'épée, rapide et propre ou quelque chose de plus « sale » et violent comme l'éviscération ou l'empalation avec le bûcher. Malgré le dégoût qu'il avait montré lors d'exécutions publiques, Hux ne doutait pas que Dameron ferait une exception avec un plaisir sadique rien que pour lui.

-Tu rêvasses, esclave? Ne t'as donc pas appris à tenir ton rang?

La voix grave, caverneuse, lui fit hérisser les poils de tout son corps. Il leva les yeux et vit le connétable Snoke devant lui, dardant son regard perçant sur lui. Il était assez difficile à regarder. Blessé et laissé pour mort sur un champs de bataille à l'aube bien avant l'avénement de l'Empire, Snoke arborait de nombreuses cicatrices te malformations qu une pouvaient même plus être cachés par une chevelure disparue.

-Désolé, monseigneur.

-Il serait… fâcheux qu'il n'arrive malheur à son Altesse parce que son nucellaire était trop occupé à penser à autre chose.

Hux n'aimait pas le ton qu'employait Snoke. comme si la possibilité qu'un malheur ne touche Kylo Ren pourrait ne pas être finalement une si mauvaise chose. Hux savait que Dameron se défiait de Snoke et il commençait à comprendre pourquoi.

-Pourquoi les Ren Guards ne sont-ils pas là pour protéger sa Majesté? osa demander Armitage.

Snoke le dévisagea un moment, se demandant sûrement s'il devait le frapper pour le punir de son impudence, oser adresser la parole à lui, un conseiller vénérable de l'Empire, comme s'ils étaient du même rang ou passer outre le caprice de l'Empereur. Lui-même se demandait bien pourquoi lui et les deux autres rebelles, dont la petite salope au service de la princesse Leïa, n'avaient pas été exécutés avec les deux autres raclures. Trois rebelles au sein même du palais impériale! C'était une folie! Kylo Ren se comportait parfois trop comme un enfant capricieux et irresponsable. Si Snoke savait en tirer parti la plupart du temps, parfois le comportement imprévisible de l'empereur le dérouter et son instinct lui dictait de se méfier. le « gamin » était peut-être plus difficile qu'il ne le croyait à manipuler.

Il se décida à répondre.

-Nos chers amis de Dothomir ont eu, disons, quelques expériences un peu malheureuses avec ces chers chevaliers de Ren. La tension étant encore palpable entre nos chers amis Zabraks et la garde armée de l'Empereur, il était donc inutile de leur déplaire alors qu'ils viennent en paix et offrir leur service à l'Empire. Enfin.

-Ne criez pas trop vite victoire, conseiller, l'interrompit un des hôtes. Nous venons juste discuter pour le moment. Voyons d'abord si l'Empire est en mesure de nous proposer quelques contreparties intéressantes.

Hux osa regarder le trouble-fête. Il était grand, la peau caractéristique zébrée de noir et de rouge, les deux cornes au-dessus du crâne. Il se dégageait de lui une aura de puissance mais aussi d'agilité qui rappela à Hux celles d'un félin. Il l'imagina sans mal fondre sur lui pour le dévorer!

-Mas bien sûr, Seigneur Rajar. j'ai déjà discuté avec l'Empereur et je crois que nous avons trouvé de quoi pleinement vous satisfaire.

-Vraiment?

Cette fois c'était un autre émissaires de Dothomir qui s'était joint à la conversation. Une femme, musclée et le visage aussi impressionnant que son ami. Ils portaient des vêtements simples, une tunique noire et un long manteau avec une capuche qu'ils avaient retirés en entrant dans le palais.

-Vraiment, confirma le conseiller de sac voix grave, avec une nuance de menace.

Il était clair qu'il n'appréciait pas qu'on mette sa parole en doute et dissuadait la jeune impertinente de recommencer.

-Buccellaire.

la voix de Kylo Ren ramena Hux à sa tâche.

-Pardon, altesse.

-Te voilà bien docile tout à coup, s'amusa Kylo, est-ce l'assemblée qui t'intimide? Je devrai peut-être alors toujours me faire accompagné de quelques sabrais ou … juste du sage conseiller Snoke pour te faire tenir ta langue. Tu épuiseras moins mon cher maître Ren. Mais tu serais bien moins amusant!

Hux grogna dans sa barbe qu'il n'avait plu et il entendit Kylo rire doucement. il aimait ce rire. Doux et léger, tellement loin de l'image du terrifiant Kylo Ren.

-Passons à table. Nous discuterons mieux le ventre plein."

* * *

Le repas, composé de gibiers te de légumes rôtis et arrosé de vin de Naboo, avait détendu les convives. Hux remarqua que Kylo buvait peu et bien sûr, il n'avait pas touché à la viande. Dans un coin, un groupe de musiciens et de deux danseuses Twi'leks assuraient l'amusement. Dans l'immense âtre de la cheminée brûlait un grand feu. Les sabraks aimaient la chaleur.

« Naboo sera à vous. Vous pourrez y faire ce qui vous plaira, que ce soit les terres, les lacs ou les populations. Les gungans sont idiots mais peuvent être utiles, quant aux humains, bien dressés, ils feront des esclaves parfaits, assura une dernière fois le conseiller Snoke.

-Je me moque d'avoir des esclaves. Nos hommes et femmes ont besoin d'exercices et les cibles vivantes se font rare, répliqua le seigneur Rajar.

-A votre guise.

Snoke leva son verre pour sceller l'accord. Kylo rien se contenta de hocher la tête. quant à Hux, il bouillait. « Vendre » Naboo, ce joyau de la galaxie aux Zabraks pour « s'entraîner »? Ils massacreraient la population, détruiraient la faune et la flore de la planète, réduiraient en poussière l'architecture délicate et millénaire! Il serra le poing de colère. Alors c'était ça la politique de l'Empire? Acheter l'allégeance des plus forts en sacrifiant des vies, des planètes entières? Il devait trouver au plus vite le moyen de prévenir Finn et Lor San Tekka. Il ne se rendait pas compte du regard chargé de haine qu'il posait sur le conseiller. Quand celui-ci sentit la brûlure de ce regard, il plongea ses propres yeux dans ceux du buccellaire, fou de rage. La main de Kylo Ren se posant sur son bras sortit Armitage de sa transe.

-Il se fait tard et je dois me coucher. Mes chers amis, et il salua les émissaires, je vous souhaite une agréable nuit. les esclaves vont vous conduire à vos appartements.

Et il frappa dans sa main pour les appeler, puis il se tourna vers Snoke.

-Connétable Snoke, encore merci pour votre aide et votre sagesse dans cette affaire. C'est grâce à vous que nous avons réussi à trouver ce terrain d'entente.

-En sacrifiant des millions de vie et une planète entière? oui, quel bon travail! grinça entre ses dents Armitage.

La main de l'empereur serra plus fort son bras.

-Je me retire. Bonne nuit.

-Bonne nuit, votre Altesse. »

* * *

« -Ne refais plus jamais ça.

-Quoi? m'insurger contre votre politique barbare! Naboo? Comment avez-vous oser « donner » Naboo aux Zabraks? Ils vont tout détruire! Tuer des innocents! Et là, ne me dites pas que c'est la guerre! Naboo est pacifique et peu armée! Ils n'ont aucune chance!

-Le conseiller Snoke pense l'allégeance de Dothomir indispensable…

-Le conseiller Snoke est vile et n'agit que dans son propre intérêt!

-Je crois entendre Poe, répliqua Kylo avec un sourire triste.

-Et bien ça me fait mal de le dire mais je suis d'accord avec lui! Il respire la cruauté et la malice! Il se sert de vous et dès qu'il aura obtenu ce qu'il veut il pourrait se débarrasser de vous, je l'en sens capable.

-Là on croit entendre mon père.

Le ton de l'empereur avait été plus froid et sec.

-Comme quoi, le général Solo avait du bon sens malgré sa réputation de mercenaire.

Kylo retira son casque et darda son regard sur son esclave, comme s'il essayait de lire en lui.

-Quoi? questionna un moment Armitage, mal à l'aise.

Kylo s'avança soudain, l'attrapa par la taille pour le plaquer violemment contre lui et l'embrassa. Hux se débattit un moment, bourrant les côtes de son agresseur de coups de poings et martelant ses chevilles de coups de pieds.

-Mais ça va pas la tête?! hurla t-il, haletant, quand Kylo le relâcha enfin.

Mais l'empereur n'en avait pas fini. Il le poussa sur le lit et écrasa son corps de tout son poids. Enfouissant sa tête dans son cou, il l'embrassait autant qu'il le mordait.

-Mais lâchez-moi, sale pervers dégénéré! Appelez Dameron si vous êtes en manque!

Kylo se releva légèrement.

-Poe est en manoeuvre pour la nuit et je n'ai que toi sur la main. Et pour tout t'avouer, j'en ai très envie depuis longtemps. Et je sais que toi aussi tu en as envie.

Hux tenta de protester.

-Tais-toi, l'empêcha de répliquer Kylo. Je sais que tu nous as vu et que tu nous as entendu plus d'une fois. ça t'excite, te trouble, tu veux y goûter toi aussi.

-Prenez pas vos désirs pour la réalité, grommela Hux.

-Vraiment?

Et Kylo déchira sa chemise d'un geste, dévoilant son torse blanc et glabre. Il commença à suçoter et mordiller les tétons sensibles. Hux gémit.

-Alors? s'amusa Kylo.

Il continua un moment à titiller les deux petites pointes puis ses lèvres charnues descendirent jusqu'à la ceinture de son pantalon qu'il baissa juste un peu découvrant la base de son pubis et un nid de boucles rousses. Il embrassa et lécha, provoquant des spasmes de plaisir chez le buccellaire qui ne contrôlait plus du tout son propre corps. Rendu fou de désir, il renversa Kylo pour se retrouver au-dessus et commença à lui arracher ses vêtements sous les rires de son partenaire. Hux caressa du bout des doigts les cicatrices qui ornaient le torse et les bras puissants de l'empereur. De long chemins sinueux, parfois profonds qui marbraient son corps.

-Tu prends vites des initiatives, dis-moi, pour un pauvre innocent perverti par le mal en personne.

-Comment vous êtes vous fait tout cela?

L'empereur soupira et prit un moment avant de répondre.

-J'ai dû prouver que j'étais digne d'être empereur et leur chef, se contenta t-il d'expliquer.

-A qui?

-A tous! Ils me voyaient comme un gamin incapable, peureux et faible. Je leur au prouvé le contraire.

-En les tuant?

-Certains, oui. Comme tes misérables amis de la rébellion, je les tuerai tous un à un de mes propres mains si je le pouvais.

-La ferme!

Kylo lui attrapa les poignets.

-Je veux du respect, gronda t-il.

Il força Armitage à se mettre à quatre pattes et lui enleva son pantalon. Il ne portait rien d'autre en-dessous. Hux commença à trembler. Dans quelle situation s'était-il mis? Et pourtant un frisson d'excitation parcourut tout son corps. Tout en le maintenant entre ses cuisses, il sentit Kylo se pencher et prendre quelque chose sous le lit. Il ne put retenir un cri de surprise quand il sentit le liquide frais et visqueux entre ses fesses.

-Non, contrairement à ce que tu penses, je ne suis ni un sauvage ni un animal. Je prends soin de mes partenaires.

-Il y en a eu beaucoup? s'étonna Hux.

-Jaloux? susurra Kylo à son oreille.

Hux gémit de plus belle en sentant les doigts de Kylo caresser son intimité puis la pénétrer. La sensation n'était pas si désagréable. Kylo le prépara de longues minutes, caressant aussi ses hanches, ses fesses puis il captura le membre de Hux dans sa main. Appréciant l'état d'excitation de son partenaire, il le pénétra soudainement d'un violent coup de rein. Armitage lâcha un cri de douleur.

-La vache! ça fait mal, m*rde!

-Je continue ou tu veux que j'arrête?

-Quoi? Si je dis « stop » là maintenant et ce sera « ok et bonne nuit »?

-Je ne suis pas un violeur et je n'aurai aucune satisfaction à te contraindre.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux quelques secondes. Hux, sentant la douleur s'estomper, prit une grande inspiration.

-Continue.

-Vraiment?

-Je dois te le dire en ewok? s'impatienta t-il.

Kylo rit. puis reprit ses coups de butoir. Armitage serra les dents un moment puis peu à peu se détendit. Le plaisir prit le pas sur la douleur, les caresses incessantes de Kylo sur son sexe dur l'aider aussi à en prendre. Les râles que laissait échapper l'empereur en le pénétrant l'exciter aussi.

-Plus fort », s'entendit-il réclamer.

Kylo ne se fit pas prier et Hux lâcha un hurlement indécent. La jouissance vint et il se répandit sur les draps. Kyle s'activa un moment encore entre ses reins jusqu'à son propre orgasme. Il s'allongea sur le dos au côté de aux puis se pencha de nouveau. Avec une délicatesse qui étonna le rebelle, il essuya leurs semences sur les corps et sur le drap souillé.

* * *

L'acte avait été doux et brutal, passionné avec une touche sombre de domination. Armitage se sentait confus, avec un arrière goût d'amertume dans la trachée. Etait-il un traite de la résistance ? Jamais il n'aurait cru être capable de se laisser aller comme ça, et d'aimer le traitement intimement indécent que Kylo Ren lui avait prodigué. Les mouvements des long doigts qu'il sentait sur sa peau recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur lui faisait du bien, il avait vécu tellement de chose depuis sa capture.

« - Suis-je encore ton... votre esclave ?

Kylo Ren frémit en écoutant la voix encore rauque de son amant et intensifia les caresses charnelles.

\- Non. Mon invité.

\- Chez nous les invités sont libres de partir quant ils veulent… »

Armitage cala confortablement sa tête contre le torse de Kylo et entendit les battements de coeur s' accélérer. Un moment passa, ou seules leurs respirations se faisaient entendre dans la chambre. Armitage comprit qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse, les gestes affectueux de Kylo parlaient pour lui, l'empereur avait des sentiments pour lui, et Armitage se surprit à rêver de vivre ici avec lui.

 _À suivre…_


	9. Chapitre 9

_**Bon, j'ai écrit la fin à la vite, je me suis pas relue, donc voilà désolée tout ça mais avec les fêtes, le boulot, c'est soit ça soit je ne poste pas! ;p**_

 **CHAPITRE 9**

« -Naboo? Comment as-tu pu leur donner Naboo?

Armitage ouvrit un oeil, puis l'autre. Il mit quelques secondes à réaliser où il était et à se rappeler des événements de la nuit. Il rougit aux souvenirs des mains de Kylo Ren sur son corps, de son sexe en lui, le remplissant.

-Tu as condamné son peuple. C'est méprisable.

-Je n'ai pas eu vraiment le choix mais que puis-je espérer que tu y comprennes?

-Je comprends très bien que tu es assez stupide pour t'être laissé manipuler par Snoke et les Zabraks.

-Ne m'insulte pas, Poe, gronda la voix de l'empereur.

-Ou sinon? Tu étais peut-être trop occupé à fantasmer sur tes prochaines activités nocturnes pour avoir écouté ce qui se tramait sous ton nez.

A ces mots, Poe coula un regard chargé de mépris et de haine sur Hux qui se ratatina sous les draps. Il avait beau être insolent at prendre un malin plaisir à faire sortir de ses gonds le maître Ren, il sentait bien qu'il ne valait pas mieux jouer à ce petit jeu pour le moment.

-Epargne-moi ta jalousie.

-Je me moque que tu baises le premier rebelle venu mais si cela te conduit à être aussi… stupide et aveugle!

Kylo avança la main en signe d'apaisement mais Poe la rejeta violemment.

-Tu ne me toucheras plus.

-Ne me fais pas de scène.

-Je ne te fais pas de scène. Je ne te reconnais plus. Tu n'es plus celui que j'ai aimé. Et celui que tu es devenu… Je n'ai aucun désir ni amour pour lui. Votre altesse, continua t-il d'un ton solennel, je vous présenterai ma démission dans la journée. Puis-je vous conseiller Treeji Okan pour reprendre ma fonction? Il est loyal, courageux et fin tacticien.

-Poe, s'il te plaît, le supplia Kylo qui parut soudain bien vulnérable.

Poe salua de manière un peu raide et sans un regard vers Armitage, il quitta la chambre.

-NE ME TOURNE PAS LE DOS! rugit Kylo, les traits soudainement déformés par la fureur. JE T'INTERDIS DE PARTIR COMME ÇA!

Mais le maître Ren ferma la porte sans même réagir. Les coups de sang de Kylo Ren, il en fait l'habitude après cinq à son service et trois ans en tant qu'amant.

Mais Armitage, lui, n'avait pas encore vu ce visage du jeune empereur. Il l'avait déjà vu sérieux, taquin, menaçant… Mais cette rage incontrôlée fut un véritable choc pour lui. Kylo attrapa le bord de la table et l'envoya littéralement se fracasser contre un mur en poussant un râle bestial. Puis il s'en prit à tous le mobilier qui passa entre ses mains, les réduisant en petits bois. Hux se recroquevilla dans un coin, essayant de se faire oublier le temps que l'orage passe. Mais il n'eut pas cette chance.

Quand Kylo eut ravagé une grande partie du mobilier, il se tourna soudainement vers lui. Ses yeux brûlaient d'une flamme qu'Armitage n'y avait jamais vu. Pour la première fois, il eut vraiment peur et comprit pourquoi l'empereur était si craint.

-Kylo, calmez-vous, tenta t-il tout de même pour le tempérer.

Mais il se fondit sur lui et le poussa violemment sur le lit, seul meuble encore en une seule pièce dans la chambre.

Hux se tapa la tête contre une des colonnes et se retrouva un peu sonné quelques secondes. Quand il émergea, Kylo se trouvait à califourchon au-dessus de lui. Il lui avait déjà arraché sa chemise qui gisait en lambeaux sur le sol et poussait de son genou entre ses cuisses pour le forcer à écarter les jambes. Armitage réagit immédiatement. Il rua, donna des coups de poings, de pieds mais il se sentit comme écrasé d'un poids énorme et fut dans l'impossibilité de bouger. La terreur se lisait dans ses yeux révulsés. Kylo Ren possédait bien des pouvoirs magiques démoniaques.

-N… Non, parvint-il à articuler.

-Tais-toi. Tu es mon esclave, j'use de toi à ma guise.

D'un geste rude, il lui écarta les cuisses et s'installa entre elles pour mieux s'affairer à descendre son fin pantalon de lin.

-Je croyais que vous n'étiez pas un violeur? l'accusa Hux, des larmes de rage et d'impuissance dans les yeux.

Kylo se releva soudain et le scruta de longues secondes en silence avant de s'effondrer sur son corps. Armitage resta un moment interdit, ne sachant comment gérer les soudains changements d'humeur de son « maître ». Puis très lentement il posa ses main sur son dos et les remonta le long de sa colonne vertébrale et de finir dans sa chevelure brune. Kylo parsema son cou de baisers et Hux affirma sa prise poussant le corps de son amant contre le sien. Il remonta les genoux et prit ses hanches en étau entre ses cuisses. Il sourit d'aise en sentant la virilité de Kylo contre son ventre. Leurs lèvres se soignèrent pour un baiser doux mais passionné. De lui-même, il se pencha pour attraper sous le lit, la vasque d'huile à l'odeur capiteuse. Il y plongea la main sous l'oeil voilé de désir de Kylo. Celui-ci se releva, offrant son sexe dressé à son amant. Armitage le prit dans sa main huilée et commença à le caresser doucement. Après quelques minutes, Kylo attrapa Hux par la taille et le fit glisser tout contre lui, son sexe contre ses fesses. Il les écarta pour mieux s'introduire en lui avec lenteur, mettant Hux au supplice.

-Viens plus vite.

-Tu es trop impatient », sourit Kylo.

Armitage grogna de frustation. Bientôt Kylo le remplit entièrement et commença des mouvements de va et vient soutenus. Ses mains passèrent dans le dos d'Armitage et il le releva, empalé sur son membre. Ses mains sur ses hanches, il le soulevait et le laissait retomber, le laissant échapper à chaque fois un gémissement. Hux s'accrocha à son cou et chercha ses lèvres. il les mordilla, les embrassa, étouffant ses cris intensifiés par son plaisir grandissant. Il vint en se laissant tomber en arrière. mais Kylo n'en avait pas fini avec lui, il le retourna et le pénétra de nouveau avec ardeur jusqu'à jouir à son tour.

Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, étendus l'un à côté de l'autre. Hux chercha la main de son amant et la serra.

* * *

Quand Armitage ouvrit les yeux, il vit Kylo assis sur le bord du lit, les yeux dans le vague. Il jouait avec le médaillon qui pendait à son cou, qu'il ne quittait jamais. Il était caché par les coches de vêtements et le casque quand il était en public mais Hux savait qu'il était toujours là.

« -Qu'est-ce que c'est? le questionna t-il.

Kylo parut se souvenir de sa présence. Il le regarda d'abord d'un oeil vitreux puis revint à la réalité.

-ça?

Il s'avança pour que Hux puisse voir de plus près le symbole du pendentif. Une sorte de flamme qui s'élevait dans un cercle parfait.

-Pour me rappeler toujours où est mon coeur.

Hux se souvint alors où il avait déjà vu ce symbole. Brodé sur la chemise des maître Ren, Poe Dameron. Il pinte de jalousie s'enfonça dans son coeur.

-Je croyais que Kylo Ren n'aimait rien ni personne, que cela rendait les êtres stupides et faibles.

Kylo rit doucement. Ce rire que Hux savait qu'il aurait de plus ne plus de mal à se passer.

-Tu as raison.

D'un geste sec, il arracha la chaîne qui retenait le médaillon de son cou et le lui tendit.

-Il est à toi désormais.

-Le médaillon ou ton coeur? osa Hux.

La seule réponse qu'il eut fut un regard pénétrant. Puis Kylo Ren se leva, enfila sa tunique et avant de passer la porte qui menait aux bains:

-Va aux écuries demander Finn de préparer Finalizer et attends-moi là-bas.

—Très bien, votre altesse. »

* * *

Deux silhouettes noires s'avançaient et Hux se redressa immédiatement. Pendant quelques secondes il fut persuadé de voir apparaître Kylo Ren et Dameron puis il se souvint que le maître Ren était parti. avait-il déjà quitté le palais?

« -Réveille-toi, esclave. Ton empereur est il et attends que tu le serves.

La voix était sèche, presque en colère. Armitage leva les yeux et reconnut Treeji. Il fut étonné, le Ren guard avait toujours été plutôt sympathique à son égard. mais là, son regard posé sur lui exprimait la rage et le dégoût. Savait-il? mais quoi exactement? Qu'il couchait avec l'empereur? Que c'était un peu à cause de lui si Dameron avait quittait sa fonction? Ce serait tellement injuste! Dameron était parti d'abord à cause de Naboo et des Zabraks! Hux se souvint alors que lui aussi avait d'abord était indigné par la « transaction » entre l'Empire et le peuple de Dothomir. Mais l'empereur avait su lui faire perdre toute volonté en le plongeant dans un bain de sexe et de luxure. Hux eut un peu honte et se sentit dépité, il avait a priori moins de force de caractère que le maître Ren Dameron.

Il s'avança vers Kylo Ren.

-Va te chercher un cheval, tu chevaucheras à mes côtés.

Du coin de l'oeil, Hux vit Treeji serrer les dents. Il l'ignora et partit vers les écuries demander une monture docile à Finn. Son ami lui proposa un étalon fin et racé.

-Il s'appelle Starkiller.

-Le tueur d'étoiles, hein?

Hux flatta son encolure.

-ça me plaît.

-Finn! Viens-là, bon à rien!

La voix douce du chef palefrenier fit sursauter le pauvre bougre.

-C'est pas vrai, il me laisse jamais tranquille, celui-là, marmonna t-il. J'arrive! répondit-il d'une voix plus forte.

Il échangea un regard complice avec Armitage et disparut. Le nucellaire impériale sella sa monture. C'était vraiment une bête magnifique te il profita du moment. Un léger bruit sur sa gauche mit ses sens en alerte juste avant que Treeji ne lui tombe littéralement dessus.

-ça va pas, non?!

-Crois-tu pouvoir prendre sa place? Tu n'es rien! Qu'un rebelle, un esclave! Tu ne lui arrives pas à la cheville!

-Qui? Dameron? ma parole! T'es amoureux de lui ou quoi?!

Treeji restera un peu plus sa main sur sa gorge.

-ça va, ça va! s'étrangla Hux, je plaisantais!

-Tu crois que tu as gagné parce que que tu as partagé sa couche deux fois et qu'il te fait l'honneur, à toi, cracha t-il, de chevaucher à ses côtés, d'égal à égal? Tu ne sais rien de Poe dameront, ni de Kylo Ren.

-Mais toi, tu sais, n'estce pas?

treeji parut soudain troublé.

-Tu sais, répéta Hux un peu abasourdi. Et.. tu respectes toujours ton maître Ren?

-Je lui donnerai ma vie, clama le Ren guard d'un voix solennelle. Il m'a sauvé. Je n'étais qu'un gamin des rues, un petit voleur. Il a vu le potentiel en moi, a cru en moi. Il m'a fait entrer à l'académie, encouragé, s'est porté garant pour moi quand la forte tête que j'étais refusait les règles et l'obéissance. Sa droiture, son humanité… Que serait notre Empereur si Poe Dameron ne s'était pas tenu à ses côtés toutes ces années?

Hux ne savait plus que penser. Certes, sa propre relation avec le maître Ren était quelque peu tendu mais ne l'avait-il pas entendu s'insurger contre l'influence néfaste du connétable Snoke, s'indigner du sort réserver à Nabbo et sa population? Et son dégoût de la peine de mort et des méthodes d'exécution barbares.

-ce n'est pas à cause des oi, se justifia Hux, c'est à cause de Naboo.

-Naboo? C'est donc vrai?

Treeji pâlit soudainement.

-Pourquoi Naboo est-elle si importante? Je sais que c'était la planète natale de l'ancienne reine Padmé Amidala, épouse de l'empereur Vador mais… Il y a autre chose, non?

-Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter ça.

-Il est vraiment parti?

-Je le crains, oui.

Finn réapparut, l'air gêné.

-L'empereur s'impatiente.

-Nous arrivons.

Hux attrapa les rennes de Starkiller alors que le Ren guard le précédait.

Quand il fut à sa hauteur, l'empereur lui murmura à l'oreille:

-A quoi t'amusais-tu dans les écuries avec mon nouveau maître Ren?

-Jaloux?

-Je te l'ai, tu m'appartiens.

-Dameron aussi vous appartenait?

-Pourquoi me parles-tu encore de lui? s'énerva l'empereur, la mine sombre. Tu devrais être satisfait qu'il soit parti, non? »

Oui, il aurait dû l'être. Mais alors pourquoi cette boule au fond de la gorge, cette sensation de perte et de manque? Kylo monta son cheval avec souplesse et éperonna, partant au galop. Il fut suivi presse immédiatement par Treeji. Hux soupira, ne comprenant plus rien à ce qui se passait dans sa petite caboche, chevaucha sa monture à son tour et le lança à plein galop les rattraper.

 _A suivre..._


	10. Chapitre 10

_**Un chapitre un peu court mais pas eu le temps ni l'inspiration d'écrire plus pour être dans les temps. De plus, je l'arrête juste où je voulais. :P**_

 _ **Bonne année 2017 à tous et toutes! :)**_

 ** _Ce chapitre est dédiée à Carrie Fisher qui nous a quitté trop tôt. :( Adieu princesse._**

 **CHAPITRE 10**

Hux comprenait maintenant pourquoi il avait eu un mauvais pressentiment après le départ de Dameron. peu à peu il avait vu le changement en Kylo Ren. Il se mettait des lus en plus souvent dans des colères noires. Détruisant le mobilier de ses appartements comme ce fameux matin mais aussi passant ses nerfs sur les esclaves. Il en condamna même à mort, le suspectant de comploter contre lui. A dire vrai, il avait raison. le pauvre bougre était bien membre du petit groupe de résistant que lui et Finn avait rassemblé. mais il n'était qu'un gamin, inconscient et stupide, qui ne savait pas grand chose. Il s'était vanté un peu trop fort qu'il ferait tomber l'empereur, à lui tout seul. Pour impressionner une servante, apparemment. Kylo Ren l'avait fait torturer pour qu'il dénonce ses camarades mais finalement le gamin ne savait pas grand chose et pétrifié par la peur, il n'avait même pas pu donner le nom de celui qui lui avait parlé de leur « petite organisation ». Avec honte, Hux en fut soulagé. Il fut condamné à l'écartement et tous les esclaves furent réunis pour assister à l'exécution. Ils sauraient maintenant ce qu'ils risquaient à s'opposer à l'Empire. Hux avait tremblé, ayant le réflexe de vouloir mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles, en entendant le gamin pleurer et appeler sa mère, terrifié. Il avait vu Treeji se penchait vers l'empereur qui l'avait repoussé d'un geste agacé. Dameron. Dameron aurait su l'apaiser, lui faire comprendre que la sanction était disproportionnée. Lui-même n'avait eu droit « que » à six jours de cachot et il s'était montré bien plus virulent que le gamin. Kylo réagissait à la douleur de la perte et du manque mais aussi il n'avait plus l'honnête et calme maître Ren pour l'apaiser.

Hux continuait à partager sa couche mais leurs rapports étaient toujours brutaux et brefs. Il essayait d'y apporter un peu de tendresse, espérant être à son tour celui qui serait sa conscience. Il menait toujours le petit groupe de résistants mais s'il pouvait ramener Kylo Ren à la raison? Il se trouva bien prétentieux devant le corps disloqué du gamin, ses cris de douleur et de peur résonnant longtemps à ses oreilles. Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il pouvait avoir une quelconque influence sur l'empereur? Il s'était laissé aveuglé par l'attrait charnel qu'il exerçait sur lui. Et ses propres sentiments. Il avait l'impression de trahir la rébellion et ses propres convictions. S'il avait pu influencé Kylo Ren dans une politique moins répressive et plus démocratique, alors sa relation avec lui lui aurait paru moins « sale » et « traître". Mais Dameron parti, le connétable Snoke avait toute puissance et sa parole avait bien plus de poids que celle d'un esclave, prisonnier rebelle qui plus est. Il se maudit d'avoir été si présomptueux. Il devrait vivre avec cette dualité, cette culpabilité.

* * *

Leïa elle aussi s'inquiétait pour son fils. La nouvelle de l'alliance avec les Zabraks en échange de Naboo était venue jusqu'à elle et elle se désolait de voir la planète natale de sa mère, la Reine Amidala, transformée en terrain d'entraînement et de chasse de ce peuple guerrier et sans pitié. Elle avait très peu connue sa mère, morte alors qu'elle n'était encore qu'une très jeune enfant. Elle se souvenait d'une femme très belle, douce mais triste. Rongée par le chagrin de voir son mari et roi devenir un souverain despotique et cruel. Elle avait alors pris la terrible décision d'éloigner ses deux enfants, des jumeaux, une fille et un garçon, de son influence maléfique et de les cacher. Leïa avait été confiée à un ami proche et son épouse qui ne pouvait avoir d'enfant et son frère, Luke, avait été adopté par le frère par alliance de son mari. Il vivait avec sa jeune femme, Beru, sur une planète éloignée et Darth Vader, anciennement Anakin Skywalker, les avait certainement oublié. Il les avait très peu connu et déjà mué par la rage te la soif de pouvoir, il ne leur avait accordé que peu d'attention. ils n'étaient que des fermiers simples et pauvres. Au pire, ils avaient pris toute les précautions pour que Luke soit inscrit et vu par tous comme leur enfant de sang.

Un frère qu'elle avait à peine connu mais pour qui pourtant elle nourrissait une tendresse et un amour fraternel profonds. Un amour fort qu'elle n'avait plus connu même avec son époux avant de mettre au monde ce petit être, ce petit bout d'homme qui avait fait chaviré son coeur. Elle l'avait appelé Ben, en hommage à Obiwan Kenobi dit « le vieux Ben », mentor de son frère, vieil ami de son père adoptif et frère de coeur de son vrai père, Anakin, avant qu'il ne sombre. Elle l'avait connu peu de temps mais elle avait tout de suite eu un profond respect pour le vieux sage qui avait fait don de sa vie pour sauver la sienne.

Aujourd'hui, son fils avait connu les mêmes tourments que son père autrefois mais elle l'aimait toujours. Elle se souvenait de ce petit garçon au physique atypique, vénérant son père. Mais il avait failli. Ils avaient failli tous les deux, abandonnant Ben à l'influence néfaste de Snoke. Elle s'en voulait tellement aujourd'hui.

La jeune Rey, courageuse et forte après ce qu'elle avait subi, s'approcha d'elle.

« -Vous allez bien, votre Altesse?

-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

-Cela m'est impossible, princesse, sourit la jeune esclave.

-Parle-moi plutôt de toi. As-tu découvert qui est ce mystérieux admirateur qui t'a envoyé ces fleurs et ce magnifique collier de jade?

Rey rougit.

-Non, votre Altesse.

-Il doit pourtant avoir ce tendres sentiments pour toi pour t'avoir fait parvenir une si précieuse parure. Ce ne peut être un esclave, réfléchit Leïa.

-Peu importe, votre altesse.

-Peu importe?

-Je suis impure désormais, princesse.

Leïa regarda avec une profonde tristesse la jeune femme. Elle s'approcha et prit ses deux mains dans les siennes.

-Tu es une jeune femme forte et courageuse. je suis sûre que celui ou celle qui te porte de si délicates attentions se moque bien de ce qui t'es arrivée. Je dirai même qu'iel t'admire pour ta force et ton courage.

-Je ne peux me permettre de rêver ainsi. Je ne suis qu'une esclave. Une rebelle qui plus est."

Leïa soupira en regardant Rey s'éloigner la tête basse. Il fallait qu'elle découvre qui était son admirateur ou son admiratrice secret(e). La princesse sentait au fond d'elle qu'il n'y avait que de belles et positive choses qui pouvaient découler de cette histoire. Un peu d'amour et de joie, maintenant que Poe Dameron était partie. Leïa avait toujours apprécié le maître Ren. Elle n'ignorait pas les tendres sentiments qui le liaient à Ben. Il s'était confié à elle. Grâce à lui, Ben était toujours là, tapis dans l'ombre du terrible Kylo Ren qui était né de la rancoeur et de la colère. Elle savait qu'elle avait sa part de responsabilité, comme son mari et le père de Ben, mort trop tôt. Mais surtout, surtout à cause de Snoke. Comment avait-elle pu laisser ce serpent s'enrouler autour de son fils, jeune et influençable, et pervertir son esprit? Le connétable se servait de lui pour arriver à ses propres fins mais aujourd'hui, il l'avait trop éloignée d'elle pour qu'elle puisse le faire revenir à la lumière. Elle se maudit d'avoir été aussi aveugle et absente. En reprenant le royaume à la mort de son père, le sinistre Empereur Vador, il y avait eu tant à faire pour restaurer la démocratie et la monarchie constitutionnelle dans la galaxie. Elle pensait que son exemple seul suffirait à faire de Ben un nouveau Roi sage, avisé et bon, au service de son royaume et de ses sujets. mais Snoke guettait dans l'ombre, pervertissant son esprit et le rendant encore plus despotique et assoiffé de pouvoir que son grand-père.

Leïa soupira une nouvelle fois en prenant son visage entre ses mains. Quand cela prendrait-il fin?

* * *

Hux reposait sur la poitrine de Kylo Ren. Encore une fois, leurs ébats avaient été passionnés. Le souffle encore court, il osa:

« -Il vous manque?

Le silence pour toute réponse. Armitage apprécia néanmoins qu'il ne fit pas semblant de ne pas savoir de qui il parlait.

-Si vous reveniez sur votre parole…

-Revenir sur ma parole? s'offusqua Kylo en se redressant.

Hux s'assit à son tour dans le lit.

-Je vois bien que céder Naboo aux Zabraks ne vous réjouit pas. Et si cela convainquait Dameron de revenir…

-Pourquoi tiens-tu tellement à ce qu'il revienne? s'agaça l'empereur.

Oui, pourquoi? Hux n'avait pas vraiment de réponse à cette question.

-Vous avez besoin de lui.

Voilà, c'était court, simple mais la plus stricte vérité sans avoir à rentrer dans ses propres sentiments très confus.

Kylo Ren grogna.

-Vous voyez! Vous ne pouvez le nier! De plus, c'est le meilleur maître Ren et chevalier que vous ne pourrez jamais avoir.

-Si je fais cela, je perds mon alliance avec Dothomir, continua à résister Kylo.

-Avez-vous vraiment besoin d'eux?

Kylo Ren le regarda un moment en silence, interdit. C'était vrai. Avait-il vraiment besoin d'eux? Snoke l'avait convaincu que oui. Mais là, dans les bras de Hux, le coeur rongé par l'absence de Poe, il n'en était plus si sûr et les arguments de son conseiller lui paraissaient bien confus et faibles désormais.

Il se leva sans un mot et s'habilla.

-Rjoins les autres esclaves à la salle commune, je t'appellerai quand j'aurai besoin de toi.

-Votre altesse…

-Fais ce que je te dis! »

Hux obéit donc. Il avait déjà au cours des derniers jours subit la colère de son maître et ses côtes s'en souvenaient encore.

* * *

Le bruit se répandit dans tous les couloirs du palais jusqu'à l'étage des esclaves. l'empereur avait renvoyé les messagers de Dothomir, rompant leurs accords. Les trois sabrais étaient partis furieux, menaçants l'empire de représailles. Le connétable Snoke leur avait couru après, penaud. Hux aurait donné bien trois jours de pain pour voir la scène de ses propres yeux. L'empereur avait été ferme: après réflexion et malgré l'aide précieuse qu'aurait pu lui apporter le fière peuple de la planète rouge, Naboo était trop précieux à ses yeux et à son coeur pour le leur offrir. D'ailleurs, il ne pouvait leur offrir aucune planète. Il était l'empereur tout puissant et cédait une part de ses « terres » ne serait qu'un aveu de faiblesse.

Quand il fut appelé dans les appartement impériaux, il monta quatre à quatre les marches qui le menèrent jusqu'à eux, impatient d'avoir plus de détails sur les événements. Il s'arrêta net en distinguant une silhouette reconnaissable au milieu du salon.

« -Ah! Te voilà enfin, bucellaire, dit-elle d'une voix froide en se retournant.

-Maître Ren Dameron. »

 _A suivre…_


	11. Chapitre 11

_**Juste, juste mais je poste bien le nouveau chapitre aujourd'hui, comme prévu! :p Désolée encore pour les coquilles et fautes qu'il pourrait y avoir. Comme d'habitude, pas trop le temps pour me relire!**_

 _ **Le prochain chapitre est bien entamé puisque je l'écris depuis le début de cette fic. et oui, comme vous le devinez, THE scène arrive enfin! petits coquins! Vous l'attendiez autant que moi, avouez! ;)**_

 **CHAPITRE 11**

Hux s'avança d'un pas prudent.

« -Vous m'avez demandé votre Altesse.

-Je voulais juste que tu saches que Poe reprend ses fonctions.

Ledit Poe se retourna vivement vers Kylo alors que son regard pénétrant n'avait pas quitté l'esclave.

-Je n'ai jamais dit que j'acceptais.

-Mais tu le feras. Voyons, Poe! s'agaça soudain l'empereur. Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais. J'ai sans doute déclenché une guerre contre les Zabraks… pour toi.

-Je ne veux pas que tu le fasses pour moi. Je veux que tu laies fait parce que c'était la chose juste à faire.

Hux ricana doucement. Le maître Ren lui décocha un regard assassin.

-Vosu êtes vraiment un vrai petit couple, se justifia Hux. Enfin, dans un couple « normal », les disputes ne concernent pas l'avenir d'une planète mais à votre échelle, ça ressemble vraiment à une dispute conjugal.

Kylo lui sourit.

-Tu es malin, rebelle.

-Et vous le découvrez seulement maintenant?

-Oui, jusqu'ici je ne te voyais comme un idéaliste idiot et rêveur.

Poe grogna. Il n'aimait pas les voir si complices et pourtant l'esclave avait un charme indéniable et il appréciait de voir Ben aussi détendu, presque…. heureux?

-Et puis, comment réagirait Treeji? Vous.. Tu l'as nommé il y a peine une semaine et je reviendrai lui reprendre ma place comme une fleur?

-Il sera au contraire très content de vous voir de retour. Si je ne le savais pas très mordu d'une certaine personne, je penserai qu'il a le béguin pour vous! osa Hux.

Poe le regarda interloqué.

-Comment sais…? mais ce n'est pas la question! se reprit-il.

-Donc j'ai tapé juste!

Kylo les regarda l'un et l'autre à tour de rôle.

-Treeji a le béguin pour toi!

-Bien sûr que non!

-Tu démens bien vite!

-Parce que c'est une idée insensé! Treeji… Treeji aime les femmes. Crois-moi!

-Je te taquine. Bien sûr que je ne me sens pas menacé par Treeji, répondit Kylo d'un ton désinvolte.

Il leur tourna le dos et s'avança doucement jusqu'à son bureau et caressa doucement la table de marbre noir.

-Nous allons faire un petit tour. Poe, vas préparer mon vaisseau.

-Je n'ai toujours pas…

-Ne jouons plus à ça, l'interrompit Kylo, soudain plus autoritaire. Poe serra les dents puis capitula.

-Très bien, votre Altesse.

Poe s'arrêta à la hauteur de Hux quand celui-ci le bloqua en l'attrapant par le bras.

-Je…Je voudrai voir Rey.

Poe garda le silence quelques secondes et acquiesça.

-Je vais demander à un de mes hommes de t'accompagner aux appartements de la princesse. Mais que quelques minutes! » précisa le maître Ren en voyant la mine réjoui du bucellaire s'éclairer.

Il était vraiment beau quand il souriait.

* * *

Armitage ne put retenir un sourire entendu quand en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre il reconnut le chevalier de Ren Treeji.

« -Le maître Ren m'a demandé de vous escorter aux appartement de la princesse Leïa.

-Bien sûr qu'il **vous** l'a demandé.

-Pardon?

Hux rit doucement et suivit le chevalier sans un mot de plus.

* * *

Les appartements princiers étaient clairs et lumineux, tout le contraire de ceux de son fils.

Une jeune esclave noire leur ouvrit.

-Un Ren Guard, quelle honneur!

Hux apprécia tout de suite la spontanéité et l'honnêteté cash de la jeune femme.

-Sella. Nous nous excusons d'arriver ainsi sans nous être annoncés.

-Vous êtes trop aimables.

-C'est bon, Sella.

-Votre majesté, s'inclina respectueusement Treeji en voyant la princesse régente s'avancer.

-Chevalier.

-L'esclave personnel de sa majesté a demandé à voir votre nouvelle dame de compagnie.

La princesse se retourna avec grâce et appela:

-Rey!

La jeune femme apparut et son visage s'illumina.

-Hux!

Elle se jeta dans les bras de son ancien sergent de la rébellion. Il la serra longuement contre lui et embrassa ses cheveux.

-Je suis désolée, murmura t-il à son oreille. J'étais responsable de vous, j'aurai dû te protéger, lui chuchota t-il d'une voix étranglée.

-Je suis une grande fille, Armie. Je suis responsable de moi-même.

Elle s'écarta un peu et le fixa droit dans les yeux.

-Je savais ce que je risquai en rejoignant la rébellion. J'ai fait un choix. Les conséquences ont été plus… pénibles, dit-elle retenant un tremblement dans sa voix, que je ne le pensais mais ils ne m'ont pas détruites. Ils m'ont rendu plus forte.

Le regard plein de détermination et sévère de Rey le surprirent. Elle était plus forte qu'il ne le croyait en effet.

-Tu es une guerrière, Rey.

Elle sourit, retrouvant son visage enfantin. Elle se retourna vers la princesse, consciente de son comportement peu conventionnel.

-Désolée, votre majesté.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. Et tu as bien raison.

-Je suis heureux que vous alliez bien.

Tous se retournèrent vers le Ren Guard. Hux retint un nouveau sourire en le voyant rougir en regardant la jeune femme. Leïa le remarqua aussi.

-Aimez-vous les fleurs, chevalier? Et la pierre de jade? lui demanda t-elle, taquine.

-Par.. pardon? bégaya Treeji.

Sella les regarda tour à tour interloquée. Puis comprit à son tour.

-Oh!

Treeji rougit de plus belle. rey était circonspecte ne comprenant pas ce qui se jouait autour d'elle.

-Nous devrions y aller. L'empereur a bien fait comprendre qu'il désirait partir au plus vite, se défila treeji, gêné d'être ainsi percé à jour.

La princesse réagit immédiatement.

-Mon fils quitte Eidolon?

-Oui, il a émis le souhait de se rendre sur Naboo.

-Naboo? s'exclamèrent d'une même voix Hux, Leïa et Sella.

* * *

Hux s'arrêta à la porte du vaisseau.

« -Il n'y a que nous? interrogea t-il envoyant Poe au poste de pilotage.

-Pourquoi? Tu es gêné de te retrouver seul avec moi? Ou inquiet peut-être? lui demanda froidement le maître Ren.

-Non, c'est juste que… c'est l'empereur. il est censé être un peu plus protégé que ça, non?

Poe se leva et le toisa.

-Je suffis amplement à sa majesté. Sur tous les points.

-Crois-tu? le défia Hux.

-Oui. Ne crois pas que quelques nuits dans son lit te rend indispensable ou important pour lui. Tu n'es qu'un…

-Qu'un esclave? une raclure de rebelle? Une pute?

-Un peu de tout ça, oui.

-Sale petit chefaillon suffisant et jaloux.

-Ne vas pas trop loin….

-Ou sinon?

-Il suffit.

Les deux adversaires se figèrent.

-A vos places, nous décollons maintenant."

Poe Dameron reprit sa place de pilote alors que Hux, bougon s'assit sur un des sièges, ruminant sa colère contre le maître Ren.

* * *

Une fois dans l'espace sidéral, Poe se détendit. Purée! Il adorait voler! Il ne le faisait plus souvent depuis sa promotion au poste de maître Ren mais Ben savait qu'il en avait besoin. Quand ils sortirent de l'hyperespace à l'approche de Naboo, Il fit quelques figures et en entrant dans l'atmosphère de la planète, entreprit un rase-motte sur un lac lapide et infini. Hux s'approcha alors émerveillé pour admirer ses prouesses. Il devait admettre que Poe était un sacré pilote. Il éclata de rire quand Poe prit de l'altitude avant de piquer du nez et de se faufiler entre deux collines.

-Impressionné, rebelle? demanda Poe, satisfait de son petit effet.

-J'avoue que pour un impérialiste, tu te débrouilles pas mal. »

Ils échangèrent un regard presque complice. Derriere eux, Kylo les regardait avec intensité.

* * *

Le palais impérial de la capitale Naboo était sublime. Tout de marbre clair, de colonnes de pierre finement ciselées, de statues délicates représentant le peuple de Naboo et sa culture dans toute sa magnificence, de jardins luxuriants, colorés et odorants. Hux n'avait jamais vu autant de vert.

La chambre de Kylo était encore plus luxueuse que dans son palais d'Eidolon. il admirait les boiseries et n'entendit pas Kylo se glisser derrière lui et l'enlacer.

« -Alors heureux d'avoir sauver Naboo?

-Très heureux. Mais je n'ai pas assez de prétention pour croire que je suis le seul à y être pour quelque chose.

Kylo le retourna délicatement.

-Tu es bien modeste, tout à coup.

Il enfouit son visage dans son cou. Hux soupira de bien-être. Ses mains se firent audacieuses. il avait envie de débarrasser son corps de toutes ses couches de tissus noirs et épais. Pourquoi se cachait-il ainsi? Couvrant même son visage dès qu'il apparaissait en public?

-Je dérange?

La voix froide de Poe les interrompit.

-Apparemment, rétorqua Hux, agressif.

-Tu te prends pour qui, esclave?

-Je suis un peu plus que tu ne le pensais, fais-toi une raison. Garde.

-Sale petit con. »

 _A suivre..._


	12. Chapitre 12

_**Ta-dah! Le nouveau chapitre est enfin là! (exceptionnellement une semaine après le dernier mais après, je reprends mon rythme d'un chapitre toutes les deux semaines) N'hésitez pas à commenter/râler/récriminer/encourager… ;)**_

 **CHAPITRE 12**

« -Regardez la grande figure de la rébellion! Si prompt à écarter les cuisses pour l'ennemi! cracha Poe.

Hux accusa le coup. Le maître Ren avait su attaquer juste là où ça faisait mal. Et à son air satisfait, Hux comprit avec un colère redoublée qu'il le savait.

-Pauvre petit garde minable et pathétique! Rongé par la jalousie comme une femme délaissée pour un modèle plus jeune et plus attrayant!

-Tu vas payer cette affront.

Les deux hommes s'affrontaient du regard. Poe avait même porté la main sur son épée. Il ne supporterait plus longtemps la honte d'avoir été mis en concurrence avec un vulgaire esclave. il avait déjà dû avaler le fait que Ren ait prit un bucellaire puis qu'il ait des relations charnelles avec lui, maintenant il prenait sa place. Lui qui avait toujours été là, qui était prêt donner sa vie pour lui! Il serra un peu plus sa poigne sur la garde de son arme.

«-Suffit, maître Ren. J'en ai assez de vous entendre vous quereller comme deux enfants. Et je fais ce que je veux, je suis l'empereur! Ne l'oubliez pas!

La honte fit monter à Poe des larmes brûlantes aux yeux. Il desserra sa poigne sur son arme et baissa la tête, rouge de honte et d'indignation.

-Oui, monseigneur. Voulez-vous que je me retire?

Il serra les dents en voyant le petit sourire satisfait de l'esclave.

-Non.

Armitage ravala immédiatement son sourire et se tourna, interloqué vers l'Empereur. Celui-ci s'avança vers son garde personnel et prit son visage entre ses mains. Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Puis il tendit la main vers Armitage. Il l'attira à lui et l'embrassa à son tour.

-Je ne peux choisir entre vous deux, murmura t-il d'une voix rauque. Je ne VEUX pas choisir entre vous deux. Alors, vous allez devoir vous entendre.

-Mais… s'offusqua Poe.

Ren le fit taire en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres.

-Embrasse-le.

Le garde se tendit et garda les dents serrées un long moment. Mais il ne pouvait désobéir à son Empereur. Il s'approcha d'Armitage qui recula instantanément.

-Vous ne pouvez pas me manipuler aussi facilement que votre toutou.

Mais Poe ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester davantage. Il l'attrapa autoritairement par la nuque et l'attira à lui. Il passa sa langue sur les lèvres de l'esclave. Elles avaient un léger goût de sel pas désagréable. Hux se tendit et résista quelques secondes mais Poe le tenait trop fermement. Il avait une sacrée poigne! Il capitula en sentant sa virilité se dresser. Ses lèvres s'ouvrirent délicatement, accueillant la langue de Poe qui caressa la sienne dans un délicieux frisson. Finalement, la « punition » n'était pas si terrible. Le bras libre de Poe s'enroula autour de la taille d'Armitage, sa main sur sa nuque remonta dans ses cheveux. Ren ne perdait pas une miette du spectacle. La vue de ses deux amants ainsi enlacés l'excitait. Il ne se sentait pas mis en danger, il était sûr de la passion qu'ils lui vouaient. Leur baiser se fit plus avide et profond. Les mains d'Armitage explorèrent sans retenue le corps musclé du militaire.

-Suce-le, Poe.

Le maître de Ren s'exécuta sans un mot. Il s'agenouilla et défit lentement les lacets qui retenaient le pantalon de l'esclave. Celui-ci émit un hoquet de surprise. Il ne s'attendait pas à autant de soumission de sa part. Il se dit qu'il était prêt à tout pour garder quelques miettes de l'affection de son Empereur. Mais quand son regard croisa celui du maître Ren, il y lut un désir presque animal.

-Non! s'écria t-il d'une voix ferme en repoussant le soldat. Je ne le laisserai pas s'abaisser à ça.

-Il ne s'abaisse pas du tout. Il en a envie, répondit l'empereur d'une voix douce.

-Comment le savez-vous?

-Je le connais depuis des années. J'ai appris à connaître et aimer chaque centimètre carré de son corps mas aussi son esprit, sa façon d'agir et de penser. Poe est un homme honnête, droit, courageux, fidèle…

-Et c'est comme ça que vous le récompensez? En l'aveulissant? cracha Hux.

-Tu ne comprends rien.

Et Ren se concentra sur son garde.

-Poe, tu peux désirer et aimer un autre homme, je te le permets. Je t'y encourage même.

Le garde lui sourit, opina de la tête et d'un mouvement rapide qu'Armitage ne put repousser, prit son sexe à pleine bouche.

-Vois-tu, Poe a certes essayé de te tuer, encouragé par la jalousie, mais j'ai vu le désir, la passion que tu lui inspirais aussi.

Hux gémit sous les caresses intimes du guard, sa langue s'enroulant autour de son membre qui gonfla et se durcit. Il agrippa d'une main la chevelure brune et bascula la tête en arrière, savourant le plaisir délicieux qu'il lui offrait. Poe suça son sexe de bas en haut avec lenteur et délectation, y prenant lui-même un plaisir évident. Hux aimait quand il sentait son membre touchait la gorge de son amant, le faisant sien. Poe se retira et Armitage ne put retenir un râle de déception bien vite oubliée quand son partenaire attrapa son sexe dans une main pour caresser de la pulpe de son pouce l'extrémité de son gland hautement sensible. Son autre main massait doucement ses testicules. Hux haletait de plaisir. Il tourna la tête vers Ren:

-Satisfait?

-Je ne serai satisfait que lorsque vous le serez également.

Le message était clair. Poe se releva à sa hauteur et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, collant son corps contre le sien, le pressant tel que aux devait résister pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. Ses mains exploraient chaque partie de son corps. Il était si passioné qu'Armitage comprit que physiquement, il ne faisait pas le poids face à lui. Il le bascula soudain sur le lit, le poids du corps du garde sur le sien n'était pas désagréable. Poe se releva sur ses mains ey Hux défit lentement sa chemise tout en ne cessant de l'embrasser, leurs langues se liant et se déliant avec gourmandise. Il s'écarta tout de même pour reprendre son souffle et caressa la peau hâlée ainsi dévoilée. Poe frémit sous les caresses. Puis il tourna la tête vers Kylo, guettant un signe. Le bucellaire caressa sa joue avec tendresse. Mis à nu, le maître Ren semblait soudain si fragile, si vulnérable. Armitage en fut bouleversé et ressentit une vague d'amour et de désir embraser son corps et son âme.

Kylo voulait rassurer celui qui avait été son premier amant et qui lui avait appris qu'on pouvait l'aimer pour ce qu'il était. Poe n'avait jamais été intéressé par être « l'amant de l'Empereur » avec tous les avantages et la protection que cela impliquait. Il l'aimait pour l'homme qu'il était. Intègre, il avait toujours fait honneur à son rang en dévouant sa vie à la sienne et à l'Empire mais dans l'intimité il avait toujours été honnête. Ce qui avait parfois causé quelques frictions car Poe détestait l'injustice et la tyrannie et désapprouvait certaines de ses actions. Et surtout, il se défiait du connétable Snoke depuis le début.

« Il y a du bon en toi. Tu pourrais être un grand roi. -Je suis un grand roi. le peuple me craint. -Non, un grand roi est aimé et respecté par son peuple -Etre aimé? Je ne cherche pas à être aimé, avait répliqué Kylo avec mépris. - Le vrai amour ne se cherche pas, il est l'évidence. -Tu es trop romantique!». Kylo se souvint de ces quelques mots échangés dans l'intimité après une nuit de sexe débridé.

Les trois hommes se rapprochèrent pour échanger un baiser unique et passionné. Leurs langues se caressant tour à tour, leurs bouches passant avec avidité de l'une à l'autre. Kylo repoussa doucement Poe sur le lit et se pencha vers Hux pour lui murmurer à l'oreille:

-Nous nous occupons de lui et seulement de lui.

Armitage opina avec un léger sourire. Il déshabilla lentement le soldat alors que Ren enfouissait son visage dans son cou qu'il parsema de baisers. Le corps de Poe se tendit et un râle de plaisir s'échappa de ses lèvres quand Hux commença à masser son entrejambe. D'un geste prompt il lui retira ses bottes et son pantalon puis remonta de ses chevilles à l'intérieur de ses cuisses en le léchant. Kylo caressait sa poitrine et mordillait ses tétons. Armitage s'installa entre ses jambes, s'accrochant à ses cuisses musclées et releva son bassin. Il lécha avec sensualité deux de ses doigts et les introduisit doucement dans son intimité. Poe se cabra et poussa un gémissement. Le bucellaire effectua quelques mouvements de va et vient de plus en plus profonds, appréciant l'effet qu'il produisait sur le maître Ren. Son souffle devenait plus court, son front se couvrait de sueur et ses joues prirent une jolie couleur rosée quand l'esclave trouva un point sensible. Son dos se cabra, cherchant à augmenter la pression. Armitage sourit avec satisfaction. Il retira ses doigts, écarta les fesses de Poe et frotta doucement son sexe contre son intimité faisant monter sa propre excitation. Il se pencha et attrapa sous le lit la vasque d'huile qu'il était sûr d'y trouver. Il eut un regard complice avec Kylo en s'apercevant qu'il ne s'était pas trompé. Il y plongea sa main et enduisit son sexe tendu du liquide visqueux. Quand il le pénétra lentement, Poe étouffa son cri sur les lèvres de Ren. Celui-ci attrapa son membre entre ses doigts et le masturba doucement.

-Oui, plus fort, souffla Poe d'une voix rauque.

Ils ne savaient auquel de ses amants cette supplique s'adressait mais chacun le prit pour lui et mit plus d'ardeur, un à le caresser, l'autre à le pénétrer de furieux coups de rein frénétiques. Quand le plaisir fut sur le point d'exploser, il attira ses deux amants à lui, pressant leurs lèvres contre son cou.

-Oui…

L'orgasme lui procura un spasme de la tête aux pieds. Il releva légèrement la tête d'Armitage et l'embrassa. Il se colla à lui et continua à bouger le bassin pour l'inviter à jouir à son tour. Quand ce fut fait, Hux retomba, le corps lourd, sur Poe qui lui baisa le front avant d'échanger un long baiser avec Ren.

L'ancien rebelle n'en revenait pas quand quelques dizaines de minutes, la haine et la jalousie entre lui et le maître Ren s'étaient transformées en passion et pourtant, là, épuisé, haletant et contenté, il savourait les bras de Poe posaient sur ses fesses blanches, son souffle dans ses cheveux, son odeur. Il n'avait qu'une envie, recommencer au plus vite. Il releva légèrement la tête pour croiser le regard de Ren. Celui-ci souriait. Un sourire doux, un regard rempli d'amour. Il lui passa la main dans les cheveux et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser. Ils savourèrent le calme et la sérénité de l'après-coït de délicieuses minutes.

-Je veux te regarder le prendre.

La demande de Poe dans le silence complet les surprit tous les deux.

-Ben, je veux te regarder le ba*ser bien profondément, répéta le maître Ren avec autorité, une lueur de lubricité dans les yeux.

-A vos ordres, répondit Kylo, amusé.

Poe se releva pour s'assoir en tailleur dans un coin du lit. Kylo Ren attrapa Armitage par les hanches et l'embrassa d'abord avec avidité avant de l'allonger sur le dos.

-À quatre pattes.

-Il est toujours aussi directif dans vos ébats? s'amusa Hux.

-Tu apprendras que celui qui commande n'est pas toujours celui qu'on croit, répondit Kylo dans un sourire.

Sur ce, il ressera son étreinte et le retourna sans ménagement. Il passa sa main trempée dans l'huile entre ses fesses et le bucellaire gémit sous la caresse. Puis il poussa un râle quand Kylo le pénétra de ses doigts. Il joua un moment. l'excitation montant indéniablement chez les deux hommes. Toujours assis dans un coin du lit, Poe les dévorait du regard.

-Maintenant. Prends-le, ordonna t-il.

-C'est donc ça, s'amusa Hux. Tu n'étais pas jaloux que Kylo et moi nous nous envoyions en l'air. Tu étais juste frustré de ne pas être invité.

-Tu parles trop, lui répondit Poe.

Comme un signal convenu entre eux, Kylo retira ses doigts et pénétra le résistant de son sexe en une seule poussée. Hux poussa un râle mêlant douleur et plaisir. Ses doigts agrippèrent les draps et il serra les dents, son corps s'avançant des plusieurs centimètres sur le matelas à chaque poussée. Seuls tous les deux, Kylo ne l'avait jamais pris avec autant d'intensité. Ses coups de butoir lui procuraient une onde de plaisir à chaque fois. Sans le voir, il sut que son regard ne quittait pas celui de Poe toujours dans son coin de lit, les yeux brillants.

-Approche, lui susurra Hux.

Poe s'avança. Kylo passa ses bras autour du torse d'Armitage et le releva contre lui. Celui-ci en profita pour attraper le maître Ren par la taille et le coller contre lui pour échanger un baiser torride. Il se répandit alors contre leurs deux ventres mais cela ne sembla pas le gêner. Il lui sourit même document alors qu'ils se séparaient. Kylo passa une main derrière sa nuque et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser à son tour.

-Je vous aime. Tous les deux », leur susurra l'empereur.

* * *

Hux se réveilla se sentant comme dans du coton. Kylo dormait paisiblement à ses côtés. Il caressa ses long cheveux. Il se leva sans un bruit, enfila son pantalon de lin noir et se rendit sur le balcon, torse et pieds nus. L'air était toujours doux et clément sur Naboo. Comme il l'espérait il y retrouva Poe, accoudé distraitement à la balustrade. Il faisait encore nuit noire et il semblait admirer les étoiles plus brillantes ici qu'à Eidolon.

« -C'est magnifique, dit-il pour signaler sa présence.

Poe se retourna et Hux en eut le souffle coupé. Il était sublime. Toute trace de sévérité avait disparu de son visage qui ne reflétait que douceur et espièglerie. Il ne portait presque rien lui non plus et sa peau hâlée n'était recouverte que d'une légère toison brune. Un T qui partait de ses pectoraux parfaits jusqu'à son nombril. Hux pouvait deviner la naissance sa toison pubienne. Son excitation se réveilla.

-En effet. J'aime venir ici. Tout y est si paisible, calme… simple. Plus d'intrigues de cour, de complot, de guerre…

Il soupira, las. Hux s'avança et le prit par la taille. Il enfouit son nez dans sa chevelure emmêlée. il sentait bon. Un mélange de grand air, d'ambre et de métal.

-C'est ici, n'est-ce pas? Que toi et Kylo, la première fois…

-Je suis à son service depuis 4 ans maintenant. J'ai d'abord été pilote dans l'armée impériale.

-Le meilleur pilote de l'Empire.

Poe lui décocha un sourire de connivence.

-C'est ce qu'on disait.

-Votre… ta réputation était parvenue jusqu'à la résistance. La terreur de l'espace. Tu décimais à toi seule nos flottes entières!

-Ah ah ah! Il y a un peu d'exagération mais je n'étais pas mauvais. J'étais très jeune entré à l'Académie Impériale, j'ai toujours été voué à service l'Empire.

Il sembla un moment soucieux, comme s'il se demandait s'il avait fait le bon choix.

-Kylo m'a repéré et m'a fait demandé expressément pour sa garde spéciale. Il a choisi six autres hommes, des chevaliers. Pas forcément des plus grandes familles ni des plus riches. Des hommes dont il était sûr de la loyauté.

-Les chevaliers de Ren, murmura Hux.

-Oui, la Ren Guard était née. Servir et protéger coûte que coûte notre Empereur. Il m'a fait nommer maître Ren. C'était un honneur. Mais j'ai d'abord refusé.

Hux ne put réprimer un hoquet de surprise.

-Vraiment?

-Vraiment. Je voulais voler. Pas parader comme un coq et faire joujou avec un sabre lumineux.

-Tu lui as dit ça… comme ça?!

Poe éclata de rire. Un rire magnifique qui finit d'exciter le bas-ventre de Hux.

-Oui! J'étais culotté à l'époque. Ben… Enfin Kylo a été aussi surpris que toi. Un simple pilote refuser une telle promotion et s'opposer à l'empereur! Mais je crois que cela lui a plu aussi.

Le regard de Poe se fit plus rêveur, ses souvenirs le ramenait à une autre époque.

-Il m'a demandé de lui montrer si j'étais si bon pilote que ça. On a pris une navette semblable à celle prise hier, il m'a demandé de le conduire ici et…

Poe soupira et eut un sourire blasé.

-Et bien, tu sais aussi bien que moi comme il est difficile de lui dire non et de lui résister longtemps.

Armitage le retourna pour lui faire face et approcha ses lèvres des siennes.

-Il est très difficile de te résister également.

-Et Dieu que tu as essayé avec hargne! rit Poe.

-Maintenant, je ne veux plus te résister.

Il parcourut la distance les séparant et l'embrassa avec avidité, insérant sa cuisse entre les siennes. Il aima la sensation de son érection frottant contre la sienne.

-Hux, susurra Poe d'une voix rauque sur ses lèvres.

Cela suffit pour rendre le résistant fou de désir. Il entraina le maître Ren à l'intérieur et le poussa sur le lit. Comme il l'avait senti, Kylo était bien réveillé, assis et semblait même les attendre. Le drap recouvrait savamment le bas de son corps, ses cheveux lui tombant négligemment sur le visage. Un léger voile de barbe naissait sur son son menton et ses joues. Et cela le rendait diablement sexy aux yeux d'Armitage.

-Et maintenant, pérora Hux d'un ton docte, c'est à moi de profiter du spectacle.

Il darda ses deux yeux bleus étincelants sur Poe.

-Baise-le. »

 _A suivre…_


	13. Chapitre 13

_**Oui, j'ai été un peu longue à délivrer ce chapitre, toutes mes excuses.**_

 **CHAPITRE 13**

Les jours suivant défilèrent dans une délicieuse et décadente luxure. Kylo s'occupait de la régence de son royaume à l'aube, envoyant ses instructions au connétable Snoke par messages codés. Le personnel au palais était réduit à son stricte minimum: une cuisinière, un palefrenier qui s'occupait des chevaux de l'empereur et quatre gardes en plus du maître Ren postés à l'extérieur. Hux ne les voyait quasiment pas de la journée. Il s'occupait lui-même d'apporter les repas à ses deux amants, de préparer le bain de Kylo. Et tout ses après-midis et ses nuits étaient voués à Poe et lui. Ils faisaient de longues ballades à cheval et s'arrêter aux bords de lac magnifiques ou dans la clairière d'une forêt luxuriante. Et là, ils faisaient l'amour, mêlant leurs corps dans des étreintes passionnés et décadentes. Hux découvrant des plaisirs qu'il n'avait jamais soupçonné.

Toutefois il s'était étonné du peu de sécurité.

« -Naboo est très particulière, l'avait rassuré Poe. La population est pacifique et douce, il n'y a rien à craindre d'elle. Et dès qu'un étranger atterrit sur la planète, nous sommes immédiatement prévenus.

-Et s'il arrivait sans se faire remarquer.

Poe avait ri doucement.

-Crois-moi, c'est impossible.

-Mais…

-Fais-moi confiance, d'accord?

Et il avait tendrement embrassé ses lèvres pleines. Comme il aimait l'embrasser!

Armitage était un feu que Poe aimait à raviver. Fougueux, têtu et téméraire, il avait failli le rendre fou. De rage et de désir. Poe avait été complètement perturbé par les sentiments et émotions contradictoires qui l'habitaient à chaque qu'il se retrouvait en présence du jeune rebelle. Dès leur première rencontre, il avait eu à la fois envie de l'étrangler de ses propres mains et de le renverser pour le prendre à même le sol. Et puis il avait tout autant plu à Kylo. La jalousie avait embrasé son âme. Ben lui appartenait, il était sien. Comment pouvait-il s'enticher d'un résistant, aussi séduisant soit-il? Mais l'empereur le connaissait trop, il avait vu le feu et la passion derrière son apparence de glace et de retenue. Cette escapade à Naboo avait été un « piège » dès le début. un piège dans lequel il avait été si délicieux de plonger. Poe mentirait s'il arguait qu'il ne s'était douté de rien. N'était-ce pas ainsi qu'il l'avait séduit la première fois?

Il laissa ses mains errer sur le corps mince mais finement sculpté du buccellaire qui se lova contre lui. Poe soupira d'aise et enfouit son nez dans sa chevelure. Il aimait cette chevelure aux reflets d'or. Armitage était un vrai soleil apparu dans leur obscurité.

-Parle-moi de Ben, murmura Hux. Pas de Kylo Ren ou de l'Empereur. De Ben.

Poe se détacha à regret et le regarda un moment en silence.

-Très bien. Mais pour cela je dois remonter bien avant, à l'avènement de l'Empire et à l'histoire tragique d'Anakin Skywalker.

-Le premier Empereur, murmura Hux.

-Oui. Tu connais l'histoire d'Eidolon?

-Vaguement. Il y a des histoires mais au fil des années on en sait plus ce qui est vérité et ce qui n'est que mythes et légendes, avoua Armitage.

Alors Poe commença son récit.

 _Tous sur Tatooine se rappelaient Darth Vader, roi du royaume d'Eidolon, descendant de la ligné de Sith. Un règne de terreur, de violence et de sang. Guidé par son maléfique conseiller, le seigneur Palpatine. Il avait étendu son pouvoir sur les provinces frontalière de Eidolon, menant une politique de conquête et de contrôle de la planète sans précédent. Il était sans pitié avec ses ennemis, tuant toute résistance et le moindre petits seigneurs exerçant un quelconque pouvoir. Il avait donné à cette petite planète pauvre un statut de grandeur et de magnificence sans précédent. Mais cela ne se fit pas sans douleur et sans cruauté implacable._

 _Une telle dictature ne pouvait que renforcer le désir de liberté du peule et l'Alliance rebelle Eidolienne naquit sur les cendres des villages ravagées par la fureur du Roi. Mais ce fut inattendu que les propres enfants du roi prennent une part active à sa chute._

 _ **-40 ans avant l'Avénement de la lignée des Ren**_

 _Anakin Skywalker, héritier du royaume de Eidolon sur la planète désertique Tatooine avait toujours été un garçon et un jeune homme impétueux et colérique. Il avait grandi sans connaître son père, mort à la guerre avant même sa naissance. Il avait été élevé par sa seule mère, Schmi, femme douce et aimante mais incapable de comprendre les responsabilités et les attentes pesant sur les épaules d'un futur souverain._

 _Elle l'avait confié à l'éducation du sage Qui Gon Jin, son conseiller alors qu'elle-même était Reine régente jusqu'à la majorité de son fils et chevalier jedi. Il deviendrait officiellement roi de Eidolon à l'âge de 25 ans. Mais Qui Gon était hélas mort à son tour, tué par un guerrier Zabrak du nom de Darth Maul alors que le jeune Anakin n'avait que 9 ans. La disparition de cette figure paternelle avait-elle eu une influence néfaste sur le jeune Anakin? Schmi ne l'avait jamais vraiment su. Mais elle se doutait que quelque chose de terrible et noir grandissait dans le coeur de son fils bien-aimé, le dévorant de l'intérieur. L'apprenti de Qui Gon, le jeune Obiwan Kenobi reprit l'éducation du futur roi. Mais il n'avait pas la sagesse et l'expérience de son maître et se montra à plusieurs reprises maladroit avec ce jeune homme bouillonnant et souvent en colère._

 _De santé fragile, Schmi mourut prématurément d'une mauvaise fièvre à l'aube des 20 ans du jeune Anakin. Très proche de sa mère qu'il vénérait, le jeune homme devenu roi avant l'heure devint froid, imbu de lui-même et calculateur. Il décida de perpétuer la lignée des Darth née avec son père et son grand-père et prit comme nom souverain celui de Darth Vader. A la désapprobation du conseil jedi, garant de la paix dans toute la galaxie, il prit pour conseiller personnel le controversé connétable Sheev Palatine. Seigneur de la province éloignée de Naboo, il était connu pour sa cruauté et surtout son avide soif de pouvoirs, « Le jeune roi devait se méfier des réels attentions de son nouveau conseiller », l'avait prévenu Mace Windu, membre éminent du conseil déjà sous le règne de son père. Mais Palpatine s'était montré rusé en mettant sur la route du roi une jeune noble de son pays, la princesse Padmé Naberrie Amidala. Anakin en était immédiatement tombé fou amoureux. Belle, douce mais volontaire, elle lui rappelait un peu sa mère avec ses longs cheveux bruns et ses grands yeux noisette. Le mariage avait été célébré seulement trois mois après leur rencontre._

 _Peu après, son règne de terreur avait réellement commencé. Il soumettait les provinces encore indépendantes par la violence et le sang, n'hésitant pas à massacrer la population civile. Sous l'influence de Palpatine, il se persuada que le conseil complotait contre lui et les fit tous exécutés par la lame. Seul Obiwan Kenobi, son ancien maître, réussit à échapper à la purge après avoir gravement blessé Vader et s'exila dans les plaines désolées de Méritrée sur Tatooine._

 _Il était évident que Palpatine conspirait dans ses propres intérêts, acquérant peu à peu plus d'indépendance et de pouvoirs, manipulant le roi pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Grièvement brûlé lors de son combat contre Oui-Wan, il devait maintenant porté masque, et combinaison, le rendant encore plus sombre, mystérieux et menaçant._

 _Sa quête de pouvoir ne se limita pas à Tatooine bientôt il lança sa flotte à l'assaut de diverses planètes de systèmes voisins. Naboo, Mustafar, Coruscant… furent bientôt sous son contrôle._

 _Padmé, la seule lumière dans sa vie, était morte en couches en donnant naissance à deux jumeaux, Luke et Leïa. Fou de douleur et de chagrin, Anakin Skywalker était définitivement mort, Darth Vader fit proclamé l'Empire d'Eidolon, décidé à régner sur l'ensemble de la planète Tatooine et même d'annexer de nouvelles planètes. Il se désintéressa complètement de ses enfants, les laissant aux bons soins d'une gouvernante. D'accointance avec la rébellion et terrifiée sur le devenir de ces enfants qu'elle considérait quasiment comme les siens si la terrible Darth Vader décidait de les prendre à ses côtés, elle s'enfuit avec eux quand ils avaient à peine 4 ans. Pour les protéger, elle les sépara: Le jeune Luke fut confié à un jeune couple de fermiers, résident non loin de la retraite d'Obiwan Kenobi qui garda un oeil sur le jeune garçon et Leïa, sa jumelle, à un couple royal d'une petite planète éloigné de Tatooine._

 _19 ans après leur naissance, la rébellion avait résisté malgré leurs effectifs modestes à côté des armées de l'Empire et leur flotte vétuste, galvanisée par ce que les stormptroopers, les soldats impériaux n'auront jamais eu: un combat, un espoir._

 _L'ancien chevalier jedi et général Kenobi finit par prendre le jeune Luke sous son aile quand son oncle te sa tante furent sauvagement assassiné, officiellement par les hommes des sables Tusken mais ils savaient bien qui étaient derrière ces meurtres odieux. Darth Vader voulait effacer tout ce qui le rattachait à son ancienne vie. Il n'avait pas su qu'il avait alors failli tuer son propre fils._

 _Sans lui révéler sa filiation, Obi-Wan avait entraîné Luke à être un jedi à son tour, il l'avait conduit à sa soeur jumelle lors princesse d'Allemande mais surtout membre active de la rébellion. Aidés d'une jeune contrebandier arrogant et de son copilote cookie, ils s'étaient dressés face Vader et à l'empire. Obi-Wan et de nombreux combattants y avaient laissé la vie mais la rébellion avait vaincu, les jumeaux Skywalker avaient appris leur héritage familiale et l'empire leur revint donc._

 _Luke s'était tout de suite détaché de ce lourd héritage. Il était un jedi, un guerrier de la paix, pas un politicien ou un dirigeant. Ce rôle revenait à a soeur déjà aguerrie au jeu de pouvoir. Il s'était isolé sur une petite planète lointaine pour monter son académie jedi._

 _Leïa avait pris la tête de l'Empire qu'elle démantela. Tatooine redevint un royaume, les planètes annexées furent affranchies une paix, certes fragile et précaire régnait de nouveau dans la galaxie._

 _Au grand dam de nombreux nobles, la princesse épousa l'arrogant contrebandier, Han Solo. Ils eurent un fils et ils convinrent vite que le moment venu, il prendrait la couronne. Han n'était pas fait pour être roi, il était un vaurien, un aventurier. Est Leïa, malgré toute son éducation, aspirait à la suivre dans ses prochaines pérégrinations auprès du fidèle wookie Chewbacca. Accaparés par leurs aventures te l'exercice du pouvoir, ils laissèrent l'éducation du jeune Ben aux mains de son frère, le maître jedi Luke Skywalker dans son académie. Mais au 15 ans du jeune Ben, Han mourut mystérieusement. Apparemment exécuté par un chasseur de prime engagé par un Hutt qui avait une dent contre le contrebandier. Des rumeurs circulèrent que le duc Snoke était derrière tout cela. Calculateur, mesquin et avide de pouvoir, il s'était fait une place dans la cour rapproché de la famille royal et avait su s'avancer jusqu'aux oreilles influençables du jeune prince, ramené auprès de sa mère pour être formé au rôle de roi. Il prit de plus en plus d'importance auprès de Ben, l'isolant de ses amis, de sa propre mère elle-même trop occupée à s'occuper des affaires politiques. Elle ne vit pas l'ombre de Snoke mais celle de Darth Vader s'étendre au-dessus de son fils. l'adolescent se mit à vouer un culte à son grand-père. Dans le même temps, Luke et Chewbacca disparurent sans laisser de trace._

 _A ses 21 ans, Leïa avait abandonné ses pouvoirs de princesse régente au profit de son fils qui fut proclamé roi. Il ne fallut pas attendre longtemps pour que, poussé par Snoke, celui qui avait pris le nom de Kylo Ren rétablisse l'Empire, lance ses armées contre les planètes autrefois sous la domination de Darth Vader et face à des populations et des gouvernements démunis, il ne trouva guère de résistance. Leïa tenta de raisonner son fils, comprenant bien trop tard qu'elle avait trop négligé l'éducation de son enfant, le laissant à la merci d'un esprit sournois tel que Snoke comme l'avait été son propre père face à Sheev Palpatine. Elle se maudit de sa stupidité. Elle fut consignée par décret impériaux dans ses appartements, soupçonnée e complot contre l'empereur afin de récupérer le pouvoir. Tous les proches de la princesse savait que cette accusation n'était qu'ineptie mais ceux qui osèrent élever la voix furent emprisonnés voire exécutés et la constatation mourut._

 _Ou presque. Car comme il y a 30 ans, la dictature appelle toujours à la rébellion et à la résistance de ceux qui osent se dresser face à l'injuste. Ancien soldat, simple fermier ou vaurien._

Hux rit. Il avoua qu'il faisait plutôt parti de la catégorie des vauriens. Poe lui répondit par un baiser.

« -Et toi? le questionna l'esclave.

-Ma mère et mon père avait lutté dans la rébellion auprès de la princesse et de son époux, le général Han Solo. Naturellement, ils ont rejoint les rangs de l'armée royale quand Leïa a rétabli la monarchie constitutionnelle. Mais ils sont tous les deux morts quand j'étais très jeune.

Il garda le silence un moment et Armitage respecta son trouble à ses douloureux souvenirs.

-J'ai toujours voulu être pilote. Comme ma mère. j'ai rejoint l'académie royale puis l'armée où j'ai très vite pris du galon comme on dit. Je suis resté, même quand Kylo Ren a rétabli l'Empire. Au fond de moi, je savais que c'était mal mais.. Je ne sais pas, c'était plus facile d'ignorer tous les signaux d'alarme. Et puis, il soupira, tu connais la suite, après une mission périlleuse et, en toute modestie, quelques prouesses, j'ai été félicité par l'empereur en personne. Bien sûr, lors d'une cérémonie très officielle, où il portait cette fichue tenue noire et ce foutue casque… mais nous avons eu un entretien privé.

-Je vois très bien le genre d' « entretien » que vous avez dû avoir, ricana Hux.

-Pas du tout, sale obsédé! rétorqua Poe en lui donnant un coup de coude complice. Mais il est apparu devant moi, sans son masque, dans tous les sens du terme. Mon destin a été scellé à ce moment-là, même si je ne le savais pas encore. Il était déjà sous l'influence de Snoke mais pas aussi dur et froid qu'aujourd'hui. Il avait encore de la lumière en lui.

-Et plus maintenant?

-Si, et Poe lui sourit, grâce à toi.»

* * *

Rey lisait sur un banc dans les jardins privés de la princesse. Plongée dans un récit héroïque peuplé de fée guerrière, de dragons bienveillants et d'hommes vils, elle ne vit pas l'ombre s'approcher subrepticement. Une main s'avança pour se poser sur son épaule. Avec dextérité, elle jeta son livre, l'attrapa au niveau du pognet t le tordit avec violence. Un léger cri de surprise et de douleur lui répondit.

« -Treeji?

-Je suis désolée de vous avoir fait peur, jeune Rey.

-Non, non! bégaya t-elle, gênée en lui relâchant le poignet. Vous m'avez juste surprise.

-C'était idiot de ma part de m'approcher ainsi sans m'annoncer. en tout cas, sourit-il, je vois que tu as de sacrés réflexes.

-Quand c'est un contre un.

ses yeux se voilerez et Treeji se maudit d'avoir éveillé de douloureux souvenirs.

-Vous…

-Tu, répliqua t-elle avec douceur.

-Tu veux marcher un peu?

-Pourquoi pas.

Le Ren guard ne put cacher un sourire rayonnant.

Ils marchaient depuis quelques minutes en silence quand Rey osa le questionner.

-Que faîtes-vous quand l'empereur est absent? Je veux dire à part vous promener dans les jardins impériaux, ajouta t-elle d'un ton malicieux.

Il ignora sa pique.

-Nous nous entraînons, veillons à ce que chacun reste à sa place.

-Comme la princesse Leïa? rétorqua Rey avec plus d'agressivité qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Treeji était gentil avec elle te n'y était pour rien dans toutes ces intrigues de cour. Le chevalier ne montra aucun signe d'agacement ou de désapprobation.

-A vrai dire, notre maître Ren se méfie d'une autre personne.

Il n'en dit pas plus et Rey ne l'interrogea pas. Elle prenait plaisir à sa compagnie et e souhaitait pas gâcher ce moment.

-Ren Guard…

-Treeji.

-Treeji, puis-je… te poser une question?

-Bien sûr, si je suis autoriser à y répondre.

-Oh! ça ne concerne pas tes fonctions. Est-ce toi les fleurs et les bijoux de jade?

Treeji s'arrêta net, saisi et le visage en feu. Rey ne put se retenir et rit. Mais d'un rire complice et joyeux qui réchauffa son coeur.

-J'ai mis plus de temps que la princesse et Sella à comprendre.

-Je… je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi?

-Je ne voulais pas avoir l'air de profiter de votre faiblesse?

-Ma faiblesse? Me trouvez-vous faible, chevalier? répliqua t-elle d'un ton de défi, une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

-Non, en effet, vous ne l'êtes pas, rebelle.

Ils se regardèrent un moment en silence et Rey prit l'initiative. Elle s'approcha avec dextérité, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, Treeji faisant une bonne tête de plus qu'elle et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surpris, le garde ne réagit pas. mais sentant la pression de la langue de la jeune femme s'immisçant entre ses lèvres. Il lui accorda le passage et enroula ses bras autour de sa taille. Il la serra avec force contre lui alors qu'ils approfondissaient leur baiser. Rey glissa ses mains dans les cheveux blonds cendrés qui descendaient jusqu'à ses épaules. Lui osa laisser ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses. Rey se crispa légèrement. Treeji se recula pour les laisser reprendre leur souffle.

-Je ne veux pas te brusquer, après ce que tu as vécu. Nous avons tout notre temps.

-Le penses-tu vraiment? lui demanda t-elle d'une voix triste. Tu es un chevalier de la garde personnel de l'empereur. Je suis une prisonnière rebelle réduite en esclavage.

-Tu n'es pas une esclave ni une servante. Tu es une guerrière, une femme forte et déterminée.

Rey prit son visage entre ses mains.

-Tu es si gentil, si doux et bon. Pourquoi sers-tu cet empire tyrannique et cruel? ne put-elle s'empêcher de lui demander.

-Ne me sors pas la propagande rebelle, se durcissa t-il.

-Propagande? Ce n'est que la vérité! Sors de ce palais et regarde autour de toi! s'emporta t-elle. Les peuples des planètes sous sa coupe souffrent et réclament la liberté!

-A cause des tiens! Sans l'empire, le gamin des rues que j'étais serait resté un pouilleux mendiant, volant, tuant peut-être, sans foi ni loi. Grâce à Poe Dameron, j'ai appris la discipline, la rigueur et le respect! La rébellion ne se bat que pour ses propres intérêts se fichant bien des victimes civiles qu'elle cause!

-Tu mens! Tu n'es qu'un pantin de l'empire. Comment ai-je pu me laisser séduire par un être aussi stupide et influençable que toi?

-Je pourrai dire la même chose de toi, catin de rebelle. »

Rey le gifla violemment et partit en courant. A cause de ce geste, Treeji aurait pu l'arrêter et la punir de plusieurs coups de fouet et d'un séjour au cachot. Mais malgré leur violente dispute et la déception qui l'envahissait, il ne se sentait pas le courage de la dénoncer. Déjà il regrettait ses paroles. Il avait été poussé par sa loyauté sans faille envers l'empire et son maître Ren. Il soupira et repartit vers les quartiers impériaux où l'attendaient ses frères d'armes.

 _A suivre…_


	14. Chapitre 14

_**Et encore plus longue à livrer ce chapitre! Pour tout vous dire vous avez même failli ne jamais le lire car j'avais décidé d'abandonner cette fic par manque d'inspiration, de temps, d'envie et finalement, je n'aime pas laisser les choses inachevées alors un bon coup pied aux fesses plus tardet j'ai décidé de finir coûte que coûte! mais du coup, je ne promets aucun calendrier de publication. Si ça se trouve vous n'aurez que le fin mot de cette histoire que dans 10 ou 15 ans! ;p**_

 **CHAPITRE 14**

Rey était toujours aussi furieuse quand elle atteignit les appartements de la princesse. Elle prit un moment pour respirer à plein poumons et calmer les battements de son coeur avant de franchir les portes.

Comment avait-il osé lui dire de telles choses? Lui qui s'était si doux et si gentil? Il cachait son vrai visage. les hommes étaient tous les mêmes: brutaux, concupiscents, obsédés et machistes! Elle serra si fort la poignée que les jointures de ses doigts devinrent blancs.

« -Wouha! Tu veux casser cette pauvre porte, que t'a t-elle fait? l'apostropha Sella.

-Désolée, Rey lâcha la poignée, gênée, je suis juste un peu énervée.

-Ah bon? je repensais as te retrouver dans cet état quand ton beau chevalier est passé pour subtilement savoir où te trouver, répliqua la jeune esclave avec malice.

-Ce n'est pas MON chevalier et crois-moi, il n'y a rien de beau ni de bon dans cet homme.

Sella prit soudain une mine contrariée.

-Que s'est-il passé?

Sans crier gare, Rey éclata en sanglots.

-Il… Il m'a traité de catin et dis des choses horribles?

-Quoi?!

Sella l'attrapa par les épaules te l'obligea à lui faire face.

-Il a vraiment dit ça? Mais pourquoi?

-On parlait et puis tout à coup, on a parlé de la l'Empire et de la rébellion et ça a dégénéré .

-Ah…. Oui, je comprends…

-Que comprends-tu?

-Treeji Okan a une histoire disons compliquée.

-Et ça lui donne le droit de m'insulter? s'écria Rey sur la défensive.

-Non, je n'ai pas dit ça, la tempéra Sella parfaitement calme ce qui eut pour effet de calmer la jeune femme, Le chevalier Okan doit beaucoup à l'empire. Il lui porte en retour une loyauté et une confiance que certains diraient aveugles. mais ce n'est pas un mauvais homme. Comme le maître Ren.

Rey se rappela cet homme aux cheveux bouclés et au sourire lumineux. Et à l'air bon. elle se sentait perdue.

-ça n'excuse pas ce qu'il a dit, rétorqua t-elle néanmoins d'un ton boudeur.

D'après Hux, son pire défaut était son caractère buté et rancunier.

-Je suis d'accord et crois-moi, disque je le croise, je lui tirerai les oreilles.

-A qui dois-tu tirer les oreilles, Sella?

Les deux jeunes femmes se retournèrent vivement en reconnaissant la voix de la princesse et s'inclinèrent respectueusement.

-L'admirateur secret de Rey, votre altesse.

Rey donna un coup de coude à sa compagne en lui lançant un regard de reproche.

-Et qu'a t-il donc fait?

-C'est un goujat! Un idiot lourdaud, indélicat et…

-Et bien! Et bien! Tant que ça! Racontez-moi tout mon enfant.

Elle lui attrapa le bras avec douceur pour l'amener vers le sofa. mais Rey n'eut que le temps d'ouvrir la bouche quand le bruit d'une cavalcade l'interrompit. Sella fronça les sourcils.

-Que se passe t-il donc?

La portée la chambre princière s'ouvrit en grand et le chevalier Treeji apparut, le souffle court et les joues rouge. Rey se tendit instinctivement. Venait-il l'arrêter pour avoir osé lever la main sur lui?

-Voyons, chevalier, ce ne sont pas des manières… commença Sella.

-Excusez-moi, votre Altesse. Mais…

Il balaya un regard inquiet sur les trois femmes présentes.

-J'ai peur d'apporter des nouvelles alarmantes. »

* * *

Même en « vacances » sur Naboo, l'empereur se levait très tôt. Il était vrai que les mâtinées étaient si douces et calmes sur cette planètes paradisiaques que c'était un plaisir d'en profiter dès les premières lueurs du matin. Hux aimait entendre les oiseaux chanter te le vent siffler dans les feuilles des arbres. il se rendit compte avec stupeur qu'il n'y avait aucun son d'animaux à Eidolon, comme si la terre était morte ou stérile. Ici, la vie coulait naturellement. Dès 05h, il réveillait son maître, lui apportait ses vêtements, l'habillait, puis Kylo disparaissait quelques heures dans un bureau où il réglait les affaires de son Empire. Bien souvent Poe à ses côtés. Armitage découvrit qu'il n'était pas que son garde rapproché ou même son amant secret mais un aussi un proche conseiller, une voix dissidente par rapport au conseil officiel notamment par la voix du puissant connétable Snoke. En apportant des rafraîchissements ou des collations, il avait plusieurs fois entendu des murmures, des bribes de conversations ou des éclats de voix. Le maître Ren n'appréciait pas la politique de conquête et de terreur de l'Empire te le faisait savoir. Avec ferveur, il l'avait entendu défendre la cause des prisonniers rebelles qui méritait attention et respect. Kylo aurait bien à apprendre d'eux, il était la voix du peuple, Snoke ne représentait que ses intérêts et de quelques privilégiés. L'empereur s'emportait parfois mais loin de l'influence de son connétable, Hux le sentait fléchir aux arguments pacifiques te modérés de Dameron.

C'ets pourquoi il avait encore plus de scrupules à être là, dans ce bureau, à fouiner. Kylo Ren et Poe Dameron avaient quitté le palais pour une ballade à cheval comme ils le faisaient souvent depuis leur arrivée sur la planète dix jours auparavant. Hux avait argué des tuniques impériales à lavé pour s'en soustraire. Oui, il n'avait trouvé que la lessive à faire comme excuse! Mais il restait un rebelle, acquis à la cause de l'Alliance contre l'Empire et i lavait promis à ses nouveaux compagnons d'Eidolon et à Finn de profiter de sa position pour mettre la main sur des informations compromettantes pour l'Empire.

Les tiroirs étaient fermés mais rien qui ne pouvaient résisté à l'habileté d'Armitage. Il trouva un grand nombre de parchemins et de traités. Des alliances avec différentes populations ou ethnies de planètes pas encore annexés mais déjà sous l'emprise de l'Empire, des projets de guerres contre ceux qui se montraient encore trop récalcitrants. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit qu'une invasion se préparait sur la lune d'Endor. Ces habitants, les Ewoks, n'étaient qu'une tribu primitive et la lune en elle-même ne présentait pas beaucoup d'avantage si ce n'est sa position stratégique au milieu de la galaxy. Hux serra les poings, les pauvres créatures seraient massacrées en quelques jours. Puis il tomba sur l'arrêté qui rompait les accords avec les sabrais. L'ample signature de kilo débordait sur le texte alors que celle de Snoke était resserrée et rageuse. Hux sourit de satisfaction à l'évocation de l'échec du connétable.

Des bruits sourds le firent prestement se relever et refermer le tiroir. Il s'assura que tout était en ordre et que sa petite « visite » serait indétectable. Il sortit discrètement alors qu'au loin un petit groupe de domestique, très réduit au palais, s'avançait. Juste quelques femmes de ménage, un palefrenier et une cuisinière composait l'équipe de domestiques à Naboo. Tout le reste lui incombait. Il ne s'en plaignait pas, cela lui permettait de profiter des bras, des lèvres et des corps tout entier de son maître et de Dameron. Il jouait vraiment un jeu dangereux…

* * *

Hux était un guerrier et espion aguerri et malin mais Dameon l'était tout autant. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'il avait accepté l'esclave dans son lit qu'il lui donnait pleine et entière confiance. Il levait vu chuchoter avec l'autre rebelle assigné aux écuries, il avait eu vent par ses chevaliers des rassemblements illicites entre domestiques, anciens prisonniers. Pour le moment, il leur laissait croire qu'ils étaient absolument hors de tous soupçons, il voulait savoir ce qu'ils tramaient exactement. Dès qu'il entra dans le bureau quelques détails lui sautèrent aux yeux. Rien qui n'aurait pu être perçus par des yeux ordinaires mais c'était son rôle et son devoir de tout voir, tout analyser. Un papier qui n'était plus exactement dans le même sens, un temps légèrement froncé devant un tiroir particulier. Il examina la serrure te eut un léger sourire. « Oui, cher Armitage, tu es doué mais pas autant que moi », pensa t-il en remarquant les très légères éraflures. Ainsi donc, le rebelle s'intéressait aux plan d'expansion de l'Empire.

Il quitta d'un pas lent et calme le bureau et retrouva Hux dans la chambre impériale où il préparait le bain de son altesse. Léger comme un félin, il s'avança rapidement derrière son dos et d'un geste vif lui attrapa la nuque et lui plongea la tête dans l'immense bassin déjà rempli.

Hux battit piteusement des bras, cherchant en appui contre la paroi de la baignoire pour se relever mais Poe posa un genou entre ses omoplates pour le maintenir. Puis il le retira soudainement et tira la tête d'arrimage par les cheveux hors de l'eau.

« -Mais ça va pas! T'es complètement taré! haleta Hux en crachant un peu d'eau.

-Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point, lui répondit d'un ton très calme Poe en lui replongeant la tête dans l'eau.

Cette fois, Hux se calma assez pour réfléchir et décocha un coup de pied dans l'estomac de son assaillant. Le maître Ren le lâcha pour instinctivement poser ses mains sur son ventre douloureux.

-Je savais que tu pouvais être jaloux mais je croyais qu'on était passer par-dessus ça!

-Tu crois que c'est pour une vulgaire histoire de c*l! Tu crois que parce que tu m'as pris, je suis un pauvre amoureux idiot et naïf que tu peux maintenant manipuler à ta guise? Et encore plus son altesse l'empereur?!

Poe se releva et lui lança un regard de feu.

-Je te surveille, Armitage Hux. Je suis peut-être l'amant de l'empereur, ton amant mais je reste avant tout maïtre Ren, chevalier et garde impérial. Mon devoir est de protéger l'Empire. Et toi, tu restes une saleté de rebelle qui a mis son joli nez là où il n'aurait jamais dû aller.

Hux déglutit. Bon, ok, il n'était pas aussi doué qu'il l'avait cru, il avait donc laissé des traces. il décide vite de ne pas insulter l'intelligence de Dameron en niant comprendre de quoi il parlait. Est puis, merde, il ne voulait pas le décevoir, revoir ce mépris et cette haine dans ses yeux noirs qu'il avait appris à tant aimé.

-Je… Je fais fais ce qui me semble juste, commença t-il.

Lui-même releva la tête et soutint son regard.

-Moi aussi je te surveille, je t'observe. Tu n'approuves pas les méthodes de l'Empire et encore moins ce cher connétable Snoke. Merde, Poe… Tu sais ce qu'ils veulent faire et tu sais que c'est mal.

-Je n'ai pas à juger, je dois servir…

-Foutaises! s'emporta Hux. Les vies de milliers d'innocents sont en jeu! Des populations ont déjà été massacrées pour asseoir leur domination et leur pouvoir! Des villages entiers rayés de la carte! Des vies innocentes sacrifiées!

-De quoi parles-tu?

Hux ne sut que répondre. Poe, lui, le prendrait-il pour un imbécile? Mais son air sidéré et choqué semblait trop sincère.

-Comment ça de quoi je parle? Plusieurs planètes comme Jakku qui ont résisté… Les armées impériales sont arrivées et en exemple, ils…. Ils ont tous été fusillés. Hommes, femmes… enfants, termina Hux dans un murmure. Puis ils ont tout brûlé. Il ne reste plus rien. Quelques avant-postes pour les voleurs et les contrebandiers. Des rades pour faire escale. Sinon...

-C'est impossible…

Poe fit quelques pas hors de la salle rempli de vapeur d'eau pour retrouver l'air pur. Il avait besoin de respirer.

-Ben…. Ben ne peut pas savoir. Il n'aurait jamais….

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi il est capable, je l'ai vu de mes propres yeux. J'ai réussi à m'enfuir mais je l'ai vu donner l'ordre. Tu n'étais donc pas là?

-Non. Parfois il nous envoyé pour d'autres missions. La capitaine Phasma l'accompagnait et se chargeait alors de sa protection. Je n'avais jamais pensé….

Dameron semblait avoir du mal à retrouver son souffle. Hux s'approcha doucement et fit l'esquisse de mettre sa main sur son épaule.

-Je suis désolé…

Poe le rejeta.

-Tu restes un traître, un espion et un fouineur. Et ta parole ne vaut pas grand chose, lui cracha t-il au visage.

Il lui attrapa le bras d'une poigne de fer et le conduisit dans sa chambrée.

-Tu es consigné ici le temps que l'on décide de e que l'on va faire de toi.

-Sérieux?!

Poe lui lança un dernier regard accusateur et referma violemment la porte qu'il ferma à double tour. Il savait la fenêtre des chambres des domestiques trop étroites et trop hautes pour faire une sortie possible sans se rompre le coup.

* * *

Le maître Ren inspira un grand coup pour se calmer avant de rejoindre l'empereur dans ses appartements. Il devait lui parler. Au fond de lui, même s'il refusait de l'admettre, il savait qu'Armitage n'avait pas il arriva à proximité le bruit du fracas le surprit et il parcourut les derniers mètres le séparant de l'empereur en courant, les sens en alerte, dégainant son sabre. mais en entrant dans la pièce, Kylo Ren était seul et pulvérisait les meubles à mains nues. Poe l'avait peu vu dans ses accès de fureur mais il savait à quel point il pouvait être dangereux dans cet état-là, même pour lui.

-Que se passe t-il?

-Un message de Snoke! Ces chiens de Zabraks nous déclarent la guerre! Ils ont attaqué la base de Mustafar. Ils savent l'importance symbolique de cette planète. En l'attaquant, ils attaquent l'Empire et tout ce que Darth Vader, mon grand-père, a construit!

Et d'un geste de la main, il utilisa ses pouvoirs pour envoyer une lourde commode de bois massif s'écrasait sur le mur. Il utilisait peu ses facultés hors du champ de bataille . Ce dernier geste sembla le calmer et son souffle se fit plus lent et régulier.

-Prépare notre vaisseau et va prévenir Hux, nous repartons immédiatement pour Eidolon.

-En parlant de Hux, votre Altesse, je dois vous informer que je l'ai surpris…

-JE M'EN MOQUE DE CES PETITES HISTOIRES! L'EMPIRE, MON HÉRITAGE EST MENACÉ PAR CES BRUTES EPAISSES, JE VAIS LEUR MONTRER CE QU'IL EN COÛTE DE S'ATTAQUER À MOI!

-Vous ne devriez pas sous-estimer les sabrais. Ce sont de puissants guerriers, certes mais rusés et calculateurs.

Kylo lui laça un regard perçant et lança d'une voix glaçante:

-Je vais les anéantir. Tous. »

 _A suivre…_


End file.
